Awakening
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: Saya awakens to find Solomon is the one to greet her. Read to find out just what happens... FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Awakening

**_I own none of the Blood + characters, but I wish I did ^_^_**

* * *

Saya opened her eyes feeling the warmth of the cocoon that surrounded her body. As if a pair of strong arms shielded her from the entire world. She try to raise her hands up to her her flushed face, but the cocoon stopped her from doing so.

She let out a whimper, wanting so much to be free from her prison. She looked around, but seeing only darkness. She closed her eyes and thought of the one person she wanted most. _"Haji....."_ She thought. Wishing that he would hear her and come to break her free from her prison.

She felt a power start to form in the pit of her stomach. It was warm, and powerful. She wiggled around, trying to pull away from it. But the power, as if human, reached out to her with a welcoming hand. She laid there and wonder if she could trust this new, but strange power. She finally made a decision.

She let the power take over her. The power surged through her, as if it was wiping all the bad energy away. If was if it was trying to purify her entire body. Then the power was gone. A voice only remained.

"Saya...." It whispered. Saya opened her eyes and saw a figure outside of the cocoon. She let out a cry, and started to claw her way out of the cocoon. Her fingernails were long and sharp. They torn the cocoon apart in seconds. She fell forward to the hard concrete, but never made contact.

"Oh Haji...you heard me." There was a growl from the man that caught her. "No Saya it's not Haji." Saya let out a gasp.

"Solomon, but I thought-" Solomon pulled her to her feet, and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"As did I, Saya. As did I." Saya cheeks grew hot with his kiss. "But I cut you with my blade...how is this even possible." Solomon shrugged pulling his long black jacket off, and placing it on her shoulders.

"I guess I was spared for a reason...." Saya notched her eyebrows in confusion. After a few second it dawned on her.

"Oh Solomon your still not going on about you and me starting a life together are you?" She asked rolling her eyes. He chuckled.

"Of course I am." He gripped her shoulders gently. "I love you Saya. And I always will." Saya let out a sigh. "It's not that I'm not flattered I really am, but Haji-"

"Is an imbecile! Where is he Saya? I don't see him comforting you as you rose from your sleep." Saya let out a growl, her eyes glowing red.

"Don't ever insult Haji! He loves me more then you ever could-" Solomon cut her off. "Now that is were you are wrong." The grip on her shoulder tightened. He took her mouth into his. She tried to pull away, but his grip was to strong. Solomon let go of her left shoulder. He moved his hand up to her hair, raking his fingers through it.

Saya had her eyes closed tight, her hand curled into tight fist. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He pulled his hand free from her long hair. He pulled away, so both him and Saya could get some much needed air.

"Are you finished?" Saya asked dully. Solomon pulled away a little more getting a better look at her glowing eyes, that were now starting to dim.

"Yes." Saya slid across the wall, away from him. "Good." Was all she said. Solomon took a deep breath, and turned away from her.

"I smell something foil in the air...Haji's coming." Saya's eyes began to glow a little brighter again.

"Haji!" She screamed. There was a whooshing sounded outside of the tomb's doors. The door's flew open. Saya stopped, tears filling her glowing eyes.

"Haji." She whispered. He walked in seeing Saya for the first time in 30 some odd years.

"Saya!" He shouted, dropping his cello case, and running over to her. He wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders, and kissed her. Saya hands flew up to his long black hair. And tangled her fingers through it. Haji smiled a tear trickle out of the corner of his eye. They pulled away gasping for air.

"Saya-" Saya shushed him placing a finger to his lips. "Haji I've missed you so much. I've dreamt about you ever night since I fell asleep" Haji smiled.

"I've missed you too Saya." Saya smiled tears filling her eyes once again. "You have?" She asked. Haji couldn't believe she was asking such a idiotic question.

"Oh course I have. I've always missed you when you sleep." A few tears fell silently. Saya pulled him into an embrace. Haji laid his chin atop her head. He opened his eyes, seeing Solomon for the first time in years.

"Solomon...what are you doing here?" He asked notching his eyebrows in a frown. Solomon snorted.

"Why do you think." Haji pulled away from Saya. "Haji...please don't he's not worth it. He's a scum bag, and he always will be." Saya was now turned towards Solomon.

"Please Saya...come with me." Saya shook her head. "No...way. You can forget it." Haji had went and grabbed his cello case. And now had a sharp narrow dagger, awaiting the order to threw.

"Saya...?" She looked up to his pale beautiful face. "Haji I don't want to fight anymore. I want to spend the days I have with you...and only you." She whispered the last part. He smiled.

"Well I want Saya to be with me...looks like we got a problem." Haji chuckled. "It's easy to fix, just leave and leave us be...." Solomon chuckled.

"I'm sorry Haji, but I can't do that." Haji flicked his wrist, the dagger went flying towards Solomon's head. Solomon bent down doughed the blade. He hand went behind his back, retrieving something long and narrow. He pulled out a long silver sword, in the same shape as Saya's.

"What in the hell-" Solomon smiled. "Nice isn't it...I went off your swords design, Saya." Saya notched her brow, and gave him a and-that's-suppose-to-what look. His mouthed turned downward in to a frown.

"Saya can't you see...I love you...so much." Saya groaned. "Solomon your in love with the idea of being with me...you don't really love me." He shook his head. "Your wrong!" Haji had grabbed another dagger, and he was holding Saya's sword in his bandaged hand. Seeing that arm always reminded Saya of what curse that she laid upon him.

She had to stop herself from telling him sorry, like always. She hadn't realized that Solomon was still talking.

"-Diva's now dead...we can finally be together!" Saya shook her head taking her sword from Haji. "Solomon have you forgotten about my niece's?" Saya asked eyeing Solomon's sadden face. He shook his head.

"Of course not I mean how could I!" He shouted. "I mean she seduced your little brother Riku, killing him in the process." Saya flinched at the memory. She held up her hand hushing him.

"Yeah I know...you don't have to remind me." He winched realizing that he had caused Saya pain. His hand began to shake. Haji gripped the dagger he was holding even harder, ready to throw it if need be.

"Haji cool it." She said holding her hand up to him. He looked to her...looking into her eyes, that now had faded to her natural color. Dull crimson. He nodded, and lowered his weaponed hand.

"Solomon listen...you and I can never be together." Solomon face fell, the saddens back. "But why." He said. Saya shook her head. "You were my sister's Chevaliers. We fought...we are enemies." Solomon shook his head and his swords tip hitting the ground with a low click.

"Saya you still don't get it. After so many years of rest you still don't see."

"What is it that I don't see!" Saya shouted, her eyes glowing a bit. Haji tightened his grip on the dagger he was still holding. "Saya...?" Saya drew in a shaky breath.

"I won't let you get to me...you won't get under my skin." Solomon shrugged.

"I wasn't trying to Saya-" She rose her head cutting him off. "No Solomon. I'm leaving to go and see Kai, and the girls." Saya turned to leave. There was a slashing sound next to her head.

"What-" Something pierced through her heart. "Solomon...you...bastard." Saya muttered falling to her knees.

"Saya!" Haji cried. Saya could feel the the blood rising in her throat. "Solomon...why!?" She asked, coughing up a mouth full of blood. Solomon let out a shaky breath.

"If I can't have you then _no one will_." He looked to Haji. Haji threw the dagger. It went flying through the air as fast as light, but Solomon dough it. Saya took a deep breath, blood dripping from her mouth and chin.

"Haji stop." Haji halted mid-attack. "But Saya-" She scrabbled to her feet.

"N-No buts." She said wiping her chin of the blood. "Solomon this is gone far enough. You need to stop before this goes any further...!" Solomon gripped the sword hilt tighter.

"Like I said Saya. If I can't have you no one will." Saya let out a sigh. "Well I'm not going to give up without a fight." Solomon chuckled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." There was a big gust of wind. Saya shielded her eyes with the back of hand. The wind cut off, and Saya let her hand fall from her eyes.

"Solomon...." He was no where to be seen.

"He must of left with that gust of wind." Saya shook her head.

"I think he made that gust of wind." Haji let out a gasp.

"But how?" Saya shrugged.

"Don't know but I'm sure that the wind was of his doing." They stood close side by side watching the morning sun come in the open doors of the tomb. Haji took ahold of Saya's hand.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I'm ready." They walked out into the cool sunny day. Looking forward to the days that they had together.

* * *

_Author Notes!_

_You've just read my first ever Blood+ fanfiction. So if it sucked in any way, sorry ^_^ I do hope that you liked it though. Please R&R if you can, I'd really appreciate it if you do! Thanks for reading ^_^ and I hope you are looking forward to more._


	2. Family Reunion

_**I own none of the Blood + Characters ^_^**_

* * *

They were nearing the Otanashi restaurant when Saya stopped.

"Saya what's wrong?" Haji asked. Saya took a breath.

"I'm not sure that I can take this, Haji." Haji shifted the weight of his cello case from shoulder to shoulder.

"What do you mean you can't-"

"That's just it...I don't believe that I deserve to be happy...not after all the horrible things I've done in the past." Haji let out a sigh.

"Saya you must learn to forget the past." Saya went to protest, but he spoke before she uttered a word.

"Now I know it will be hard, but we own it to yourself...to us. To give it a try don't ya think?" He asked. She couldn't say no to the "us" part so she nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Now let's go and see Kai and the little one." Saya nodded with a smile.

"Right let's go."

When they reached the restaurant the lights were out.

"Hm that's strange it's only...Haji what time is it anyway?" She asked. He looked to a pocket watch he had in his one of the pockets of his vest.

"6:45 am." Saya giggled.

"I bet their still sleeping." Then the lights popped on. Saya squinted inside seeing an older man with graying hair.

"Kai...!" She said stunned. The older man looked to the window hearing her voice. His eyes grew wide when he saw Saya and Haji standing outside.

"Saya!" He yelled a smile spreading across his face. He raced to the door fumbling with the lock. He let out a curse, finally the door opening with a jerk. He ran out his arms open wide.

"Saya it is you isn't it?" He asked grabbing hold of her and giving her a great big squeeze.

"Yep its me." She said her breath leaving her. She didn't get a cause to suck in air before Kai squeezed her even tighter.

"Oh Saya...I've missed you so much!" He sobbed. Saya never known Kai as a crier. She also couldn't breath.

"Kai."

"Yeah?" He asked resting his cheek on her shoulder.

"Can't...breath!" He released her instantly.

"Oh sorry about that. Guess I got to carried away." He let out a hardy laugh. Saya sucked in a good supply of air, and shook her head.

"Nah it's okay. I understand." He smiled.

"That's what I've missed about you most...so understanding." She smiled.

"I am?" She asked. Haji and Kai both nodded.

"You sure are." Saya giggled.

"Whoa I didn't know that. Well anyway enough about me where are the girls?" She asked looking over his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Oh their upstairs still sleeping." He sighed. "Hana wouldn't, and didn't get off the phone until 4 o'clock this morning, and Yuki didn't get home until late last night." Saya smiled to herself. _"Teenage girls...wait what am I talking about. To everyone around me I'm still only 16 years old."_ She thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked with a smirk. Saya shook her head.

"Oh no it's nothing, just some interesting thoughts that's all." Kai eyes grew wide.

"How rude of me come in come in." Kai almost pushed them through the door. "What can I get for you two? Cup of coffee, some good old fashioned breakfast...?" Saya stomach gave out a little growl.

"Some coffee and breakfast sounds great, thanks!" She said a smile spreading across her face. Kai walked behind the counter.

"Come right up!" He said. There was a few thumps from upstairs.

"Ah looks like the girls are up, and the race is about to begin." Saya looked to Haji, and then to Kai.

"What race?" They both asked in sync with each other.

"I call the bathroom!" A voice called from upstairs.

"No way you got it yesterday!" Another voice cried. There was a pounding of footsteps and a cry of protest.

"Kai!" Someone cried. Footsteps came pounding down the stairs. "Kai! Yuki stole the bathroom again!" She pouted. Kai cleared his throat. Yuki looked over just noticing Saya and Haji.

"Auntie Saya!?" Hana asked stunned. Saya nodded a little nervous about what was going to happen.

"Oh my god!" Hana cried rushing over and throwing her arms around her neck. "Auntie it is so nice to finally meet you." She pulled away with tears in her eyes. "And who is this with you?" She asked. Kai was busy fixing up Saya's breakfast to introude them to Hana.

"I'm Haji. Saya's...protector." He said. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh your Auntie's boyfriend. I see." Saya and Haji both blushed at Hana's saying that Haji was Saya's boyfriend.

"Well it is true isn't it? You did kiss my Auntie and saved us all, including me and that no good Yuki." Kai dropped the plate of food in front of Saya.

"Hana how many times do I have to tell you not to talk about your sister that way!" Hana bowed her head muttering a "Sorry."

"Bathroom's free!" Yuki called from upstairs. Hana giggled.

"I'm going to go and tell her that your here, okay!" She said jogging up the stairs. Kai laughed.

"She's been waiting for you to wake up for a long time." Saya nodded.

"I can see that." There was a scream of either joy, or fear from upstairs. A thundering of footsteps came down the stairs.

"Auntie Saya!" Yuki cried wrapping her arms around her squeezing her tightly. "Oh I've waited for so long to meet you Auntie!" She said with a sob. Saya awkwardly patted her niece on the back.

"There, there it's alright." She muttered looking to Kai for help. He just shrugged and went to make another pot of coffee. _"Thanks a lot Kai."_She thought with a roll of her eyes. Haji stood back feeling like a wallflower that didn't belong anywhere at that moment. Yuki pulled away just noticing Haji, who was gripping his cello case's strap a bit tightly.

"Oh and this must be the famous Haji." She said looking him up and down. "Thanks for saving us when we were babies." He shook his head.

"I didn't really do anything of the kind." Saya chuckled.

"Would you just listen to him. Not taking any credit for the things he did in the past." Saya said with a wink directed towards him. Haji smile, blushing a bit.

"I suppose I did help a little." Saya giggled.

"You did more then help. You saved me, the girls, and the rest of the gang." Then it dawned on her. "Oh and how is everyone else doing?" Kai came back, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Well David and Julia had a baby girl-"

"And they named her Saya!" Hana called from upstairs. Saya felt her chest ache a bit of the thought that David and Julia named their baby after her.

"How sweet." She said wiping her eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall. "What about everyone else?" She asked. Kai titled his head in thought.

"Don't really know. We lost touch over the years." Kai snorted. "Yeah I know what your thinking. With all that we went through we would have kept touch, but thinks happened and time past." He shrugged. "It happens." Saya nodded.

"I would understand that." She said taking a bite of her toast that Kai had made her. _"Yummy."_ She thought taking another bite. "Well what about David and Julia? Are you still in touch with them?" She asked with her mouth full. Kai chuckled.

"After 30 years your eating habits haven't changed a bit." He said beginning to rub down the counters. "I last spoke to David about 5 weeks ago. He calls ever so often to check in and see how the girls are doing and such." Saya nodded.

"That's good." He nodded.

"Yeah." His eyes grew wide, then a smile began to appear on his face. "Oh and David and Julia's Daughter is excepting a baby." Saya almost choked on her coffee that Kai gave her. She coughed a bit, grabbing a napkin, and wiping her mouth off of the coffee that had escaped.

"David...a grandpa!" She laughed. Kai laughed to. Even Haji chuckled a little at the idea of David being a grandfather. "That's so weird. I never would have pegged him as the grandpa type." Kai nodded.

"Yeah I know but it's true. Saya's expecting a boy or that's what the doctor say it's going to be." Saya thought of what name they would call him, but couldn't come up with anything. So she finished her breakfast. Then they all sat down and told Saya and Haji of what they missed. And it turns out that they missed a lot.

* * *

Saya got up strecthing. "I think I'm going to go and get some fresh air." She said. Haji got up his cello case slung over his shoulder.

"No Haji you stay here with Kai, Hana, and Yuki. I want to be alone for awhile." Haji didn't say a word.

"As you wish." He sat back down dropping the cello case to the floor. It made a big _bang_. Hana and Yuki let out a yelp of surprise.

"Damn that scared me half to death." Kai glared over at Yuki.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" She looked to the floor shuffling her feet around the polished floor. "Sorry." She muttered. Saya eyed Haji.

"Haji you really need to loosen up a bit." He looked up at her with a pair of emotionless eyes. "Whatever." He muttered drawing his eyes away. Saya let out a sigh.

"Alright...I'll be back in little while." Saya opened the door a cold breeze washing through the door. "It's chilly out." She said. Hana jumped up running upstairs. She was back in a matter of seconds.

"Here Auntie-"

"Call me Saya please." Hana smiled.

"Here Saya take my sweater." She took the sweater from Hana's open hand. "Thanks." She whispered. She gave Hana a little squeeze. Hana let loose a giggle.

"Your welcome Aunti- I mean Saya." Saya released Hana and pulled the thin sweater on. "Well see you guys later." She waved goodbye, and left closing the door behind her. She looked both ways down the sidewalk not seeing a soul.

"Man the streets deserted." A shiver shot up her spine. She let out a nervous laugh. "Kind of creepy actually." She said. She went turned to the right wanting to go and see how the neighborhood had changed. Some of the shops were had either burnt down, or closed down. Some of the houses looked as if they were about to collapse. She felt a presence from behind.

She stopped afraid at what she would find. "Saya." The wind whispered. The wind had picked up a bit, and was wiping her hair about so that it was in her eyes, and she couldn't see who was standing in front of her.

"Solomon...what are you doing here?" She asked trying to get her hair from her eyes. There was a low chuckle.

"How did you know?" He asked. A sour look swap over her face. "Your scent is not one to forget. What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me and my family alone!" She whispered angrily. He sighed.

"Saya when will you let yourself be happy?" He asked.

"I am happy."

"Oh you don't fool me little Saya." He said combing his fingers through his hair. "I know that you want to have a normal life, and you know I can give you one." She laughed.

"Oh do I?" She asked. He chuckled with a nod of his head. "Yes."

"Um no. I don't think so." She put her hands on her hips. He sighed.

"Saya, Saya, Saya...I think the more important question is; _why _won't you let yourself be happy?" He said grasping the hilt of his sword. Saya just stood there to let the question sink in.

"I don't deserve to be happy." She whispered. She flet tears began to prick her eyes. "I don't deserve any of this...after what I've done in the past."

"But that's just it Saya! It's the past! You need to look forward to the future." He said gliding over and gripping her shoulders. "I love you!" He said. "Is that not enough of a reason to just spend what little time you have with me?" He asked. She gave him a sad smile.

"Like I said I don't deserve any of this...." He sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you have left me with little choice." He said bowing his head. Saya sent her head flying upward. Head butting Solomon. He released her stepping back crying out in pain.

"You don't get it Solomon! What me and Diva did-"

"Saya none of that was your fault. It was Diva who-"

"You don't get it. Diva was my responsibility...she was my little sister. I should have looked out for her, and not worried about my own life. I was being...selfish." He let out a groan.

"Diva was the selfish one, and I saw that to late. I thought that she was doing _it _for a great cause. But she was just being selfish. You Saya, _you_ didn't do the things you did for just you alone. You did it for your family...the whole world!" He shouted pinching his nose, for it began to bleed. She shook her head.

"We are abominations!Who should have never been born!" She let out a sob.

"Saya-"

"No don't say another word!" She screamed. "I don't want to hear it!" His nose finally stopped breathing, he released it. "Saya please don't say that." He let out a shaky breath. "If you never were born then I would have never met you...and never fell in love." Saya stared at him.

"Please stop saying that."

"Saya please...I love you." Saya saw tears in the corners on his eyes.

"No stop saying that!" She screamed her hands flying up gripping her head, her head pounding. "Please...!" She sobbed falling to her knees. Solomon look to Saya with sad eyes.

"Saya-"

"Shut up!" She shrieked flying to her feet. "Just shut up!" Her eyes glowed a gastly shade of red. She slashed at him with her hands. He doughed going from left to right.

"I suppose I have no choice." He said closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Saya." His hand flew up a shine dagger flying from his hand. It pierced Saya in the chest. She coughed a bit of blood coming up her throat.

"Haji...Kai...." She whispered falling to the ground. Solomon opened his eyes tears falling.

"I'm so sorry, Saya." He whispered his chest aching a bit. He walked over bending down, and pulling Saya into her arms. "I'll take good care of you...I promise." He said looking down to Saya. He kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home." He muttered. A wind surrounded him and Saya, leaving no trace of either Saya or Solomon or that they were ever there.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello and thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter took me so long to write, I've been pretty busy lately. Please R&R! If I don't receive anymore reviews for this chapter I'm going to pull the plug. Well thanks again for reading, and are hoping you are looking forward to more ^_^  
**_


	3. Unexpected News!

_**I own none of the Blood + Characters, but I wish I did ^_^!**_

* * *

Haji sat at looking at the clock hanging over the bar. It had been half-an-hour since Saya had left on her walk. Haji looked to the door willing it to open, and for Saya to walk in with a smile on her face. The door stood closed for another five minutes.

"I don't like this." Haji said standing up. Kai and the girls looked up at him.

"What don't you like, Haji?" Yuki asked taking a bite of her piece of cake that they had ordered from the bakery down the street. Kai wasn't much of a baker so they order their bake goods from Miss Kanna's bakery. "Don't you like the cake? Mom made it." She said chewing on the sweet icing, and chocolate cake.

"Now Yuki you know Kanana not your Mom anymore." Yuki shrugged.

"Yeah so Kanna said I could still think of her as our Mom." Yuki muttered. Kai let out a sigh. He would have to call Kanna later. "Well she's not your mother anymore." He said a little annoyed that they would call Kanna Mom, but they wouldn't call him Dad.

"Kai you were married!" Haji said surprised. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why does it surprise everyone that I was married once upon a time." Haji shook his head.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that I just...never would have thought you would settle down." Kai nodded.

"Yeah I guess I could see where you would think that especially after all that happened. I was a little surprised myself. But when I met Kanna it was just like..._"bang!"_ it hit me like a bomb." Haji nodded. That was how he felt for Saya when he first saw her. Not that the love came first it was the respect that came first then the love.

"It didn't last very long though."

"How long were you two married if you don't mind me asked?" Kai shook his head.

"Not all. Let me see...about 8 years."

"Did you have any children?" Haji asked. The whole room grew quiet. Kai had stopped scrubbing the dish he was holding, there was no noise from the kitchen, and Yuki had dropped her fork as if she lost her appetite. Kai placed the dish that he was scrubbing on the counter and left the room. After a few seconds Hana came out of the kitchen.

"They were twins." She said in a hush voice. "Both boys. They named them Riku and George. After our Dad and Grandpa George." Haji nodded. Hana gave a sad laugh. "They used to call George, Geo."

"What happen?" Haji asked. Yuki answered him this time.

"They got sick. It was about 10 years ago and we had a pretty bad winter that year, and they just grew sicker over the long winter months."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks we all loved them. We were very sad when they left us." Hana whispered on the edge of tears. She scrubbed her eyes hard forcing the tears back.

"They were only 3 years old, but you would have thought that they were much older then that." Hana said. "Not long after that Kai and Kanna started to have problems. They fought a lot, and they never talked about-"

"That's enough Hana." Kai said stepping back into the room. "I'm sure Haji doesn't want to hear about my sad, sad past." He said with a sad grin.

"No please continue I would like to hear more. I mean I haven't seen you Kai for 30 some odd years." Kai nodded.

"True but I don't like to talk about." Kai went back to the counter and pick up the dish.

"Does Saya know?" Kai dropped the dish, it cracking, hitting the hard wood counters. He picked up with a curse.

"I told her when she was sleeping. I told her all about Kanna and the boys." He said a tear falling down his cheek. "Hell she was the first person I went to when they died. I cried like a baby begging her to wake up and help me get through it." He sighed.

"But I was stupid to believe that she would interrupt her sleep for me...!" Hana and Yuki looked to Kai shocked at the edge of hate in his voice towards their auntie.

"Kai you know that she couldn't-"

"I know I just was trying to find someone to blame back then...." He looked to the clock his eyes growing wide. "Saya has been gone for a long time...!" Haji looked to the clock seeing it had been another 15 minutes.

"I don't like this not one bit."

"I second that." Kai said. Kai walked over grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Hana and Yuki asked sharing a glance.

"I'm goin to go and look for Saya you two stay here. Let's go Haji." Haji nodded walking to the door, pulling it open. They walked out.

* * *

Kai locking the three locks on the door behind him. He thrusted the key into his pocket. Haji looked at him with his brow notched.

"Long story short; a few years back a man broke in, and tried to." Kai cleared is throat. "Have his way with Yuki." Haji drew in a sharp breath. He knew when Kai said "having his way." meant. Kai chuckled.

"Don't worry Yuki can handle herself. She kicked his ass pretty good, not long after I had to save the man from Yuki...her eyes were glowing red." He said with shrug. "I should have let her finish him off, because a few weeks later we got a letter from his lawyer saying that he was planning on sueing us." Haji notched his brow even more.

"His a brave one." Haji stated.

"Yeah that is until we told him that if he hadn't broke in in the first place and tried to rape Yuki, then she wouldn't have had to kick his ass. He dropped the lawsuit right after that." Haji sighed.

"That's a relief." Kai nodded.

"Yeah your telling me." They began to walk in silence. Not long after Kai broke the silence with clearing his throat.

"So Haji what have you really been up to these past 30 years?" He asked with a small cough. Haji looked to Kai with a frown.

"Watching over Saya." That's when Kai knew that that's all he's been doing for the past 30 years. He coughed breaking the awakard silence. They continued to walk down the road. The lights to Kanna's baker were still on.

"Kanna's still open." He walked up to the display window. He knocked on the window Kanna stood behind the counter counting up her earning of the day. She looked up to the window, and waved him in. He pulled on the door and it opened with a bing.

"You still up?" He asked. She smiled.

"Hey Kai what's up?" She asked putting the money into a money bag, and placed it under the counter. "Who's your friend?" She asked looking him up and down.

"Oh this is Haji. I've told you about him. He's Saya's...."

"Boyfriend." Kanna said. Haji grew red in the face.

"Yes ma'am." Kanna smiled.

"Such nice manners to. Oh and please call me Kanna." Haji face grew even redder.

"Alright...Kanna." Haji grew stiff. "Kai we're being followed." Haji closed his eyes. After a few seconds of silence he sighed.

"It's just Hana and Yuki."

"What!" He said with a moan. He walked to the window seeing to black figures creeping down the street. He could hear heated whispers coming from the two black figures. He walked to the door pushing it open.

"Hana!" He whispered angrily. "Yuki! What do you think your doing?" He asked. The black figures stopped, hushing each other. Kai rolled his eyes. "Sorry girls but you can't get past Haji and his bat ears."

"I don't have bat ears." Haji muttered. Kanna began to laugh.

"Honey I don't think that he meant it literally." Haji face grew red again.

"Oh." He muttered. Hana and Yuki were now a few feet from the door.

"Thanks a lot for ratting us out Haji." Hana and Yuki pouted.

"Sorry." He said his eyes closed. "Thought you were Solomon."

"Who's Solomon?" Kanna asked. "He sounds handsome." She said wiggling her eyebrows. Hana and Yuki both giggled.

"Oh god Kanna don't teach them anymore about boys." Kai said with a roll of his eyes and a groan or two. Kanna shrugged. "Their going to learn it the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer?"

"Neither." Kanna chuckled.

"That's not a choice I'm afraid.

"Hi Kanna."

"Now girls haven't I told you already. Just because me and Kai aren't married anymore doesn't mean you got to stop calling me Mom." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does." Kanna glared over at where Kai stood.

"No it does not, Kai." She hissed. "What is the matter with you and for the girls to call me Mom. I mean you let them call me that when we were married but now after we got divorced they can't call me Mom anymore. How messed up is that!" She cried. Kai closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I really don't need this right now, Kanna." Kanna face puffed up.

"Yeah back down to the first real conversation we've had ever since Riku and Geo died!" She yelled. Kai's eyes grew big with anger.

"Shut up-"

"No I want to talk! I've wanted to talk for years, but you shut me out every time I started up a conversation with you-"

"I said SHUT UP!" He screamed. Kanna stumbled back from the force of his tone, as if he just slapped her. She shook her head tears beginning to fall.

"What's wrong with you Kai. Why don't you ever want to talk about Riku or Geo, huh?" She asked followed by a sob. "I just don't get you...it's as if you want to forget all about your sons."

"Maybe I do!" Kanna looked to him, stunned. "Maybe I can't stand talking about it! Maybe I'm more emotion when it comes to their death. I loved them with all my-"

"And what I didn't!" She ran from behind the counter and slapped Kai straight across his face. "You are a horrible man! You think that you were the only on that loved _OUR_ sons?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"Because you weren't...." She whispered. She walked over to the wall flipping the switch. "I believe you know where the door is...you can show yourself out." She opened the door to the apartment upstairs. "Bye girls, nice to meet you Haji."

"Nice to have met you Kanna."

"Goodnight Kai."

"Night Kanna...." He whispered. "And I'm...."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for saying what I did...I didn't mean it." She gave a small smile.

"Yeah I know don't worry about it."

"Night." Kai, Yuki, and Hana called.

"Goodnight Kanna." She smiled.

"Night everyone." She closed the door behind her.

"Okay so now we continue the search for Saya." Kai said. The door to Kanna's upstairs apartment opened.

"Saya's awake?" She asked. Kai sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah." Kanna chuckled.

"Lose her already have me Kai?" She walked over to the wall where her coat laid on a hook in the wall.

"What do you think your doing?" Kai asked. Kanna looked to him as if he had corn growing out of his ears. "Going with you to look for Saya, what did you think?" She said pulling on her coat and grabbing her keys from the small dish on one of the tables.

"One of these days your keys are going to get stolen."

"Ha I'm not as paranoid as you are Kai." She said. "I trust my costumers. Now lets go and find Saya." Kai grabbed her arm.

"Now wait just a minute you don't even know what she looks like." Kanna pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Sure I do!" She walked to the door pulling it open. "I've seen those old pictures from way back in the day when you were actually good looking." Hana and Yuki couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey I'm still good looking, right girls?" He asked with a grin.

"Don't pull us it into it." Yuki said trying to contain her laughter. Hana nodded, her laughs turning into giggling.

"Yeah we want no part of it." They walked out into the chilly autumn air. "God it's getting cold her out by the minute. We better hurry up and find Saya quick. The weather man said it was getting down to 35 tonight." That got Haji moving, and then they all followed suit. Kanna locked the door to her store storing the key in her jacket pocket.

"Okay let's move!" She cried with a laugh. Kai hushed her.

"Shhhh! Will you be quiet there are people on this block trying to get some sleep you know." Kanna laughed.

"Yes I know that Kai, but come on it's still early." She said looking at her wristwatch. It read 12:15 am. "Oh oops!" She began to laugh again.

"Will you be quiet out there!" An older lady yell from an upstairs window in her house.

"Shut up you old bag!" Kanna whispered.

"Kanna Yuki Yumi! Don't you dare speak to me that way. I'm your mother!" Kanna shrugged.

"So beginning annoying!" She called in a quiet voice.

"Shut up out there both of you!" Old Mr. Shin Takarai called from his apartment over Nemo's pet store.

"Shut up you old-" Kai covered Kanna's mouth with his hand.

"Sorry Ms. Yumi, sorry Mr. Takarai she'll be quiet now...I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you Kai dear." Ms. Yumi said with a smile and going back into her bedroom to get back into bed. Kai pulled his hand from Kanna's mouth. "You know you should talk to your Mother that way." Kanna let out a moan.

"God you sound just like my Mother." She then began to laugh.

"Quiet both of you!" Haji called in a low voice. They both shut their mouths. Haji sniffed the air. "I can't find Saya's scent." He muttered sniffing the air again.

"What is he a bloodhound?" Kanna muttered. Kai shrugged. "He's just got a really good nose when it comes to Saya's smell." Haji halted a few feet in front of them. Kai bumped right into the back of Haji.

"What the- Haji what's the big idea-"

"Shhhh quiet!" He said. "Saya's trail ends somewhere around here." He said gesturing around him and the surrounding area. Hana and Yuki both let out a gasp.

"Girls what is it?" Kai asked worry covering his tone. Hana kneels down sniffing something on the ground. Yuki does to after curiosity gets the better of her. "What do you think Yuki?" Hana asked. Yuki nodded.

"Yep it's Auntie's alright."

"What's Auntie's?" Haj, Kai, and Kanna asked together. Hana and Yuki look up at them, their eyes glowing. Hana's eyes glowing blood red, and Yuki's eyes glowing an icy blue.

"Auntie's blood." They said together.

* * *

Saya awakens to the sound of cars far in the distance. She opens her eyes in complete darkness. She opens her mouth to find it dry and hurting something badly. She swallowed the last of the saliva that was left in her mouth.

"Solomon...." She called in a hoarse voice. But there was no answer. She tried again. "Solomon...!" She said a little bit louder, but there was still no answer. She gave a small curse under her breath.

"Now, now Saya darling no lady should use such foul language. Saya let out a small his. _"Solomon...!"_ A voice said deep in her subconscious. Saya tried to move her arms but was unable. That went as well as for her legs, and her whole entire body.

"Solomon what have you done to me?" She asked. Solomon sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do it...I didn't think I would have had to." He said combing a set of long slender fingers through his thick blonde hair. "But see you left me with no choice."

"You had a choice, Solomon!" Saya yelled. "You had a choice! You had the choice of leaving me and Haji be! Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" She asked on the edge of tears.

"Because your going to be mine." He stated in a deadly voice. "Mine and no one else's." Saya didn't like the way he said it. She knew just by hearing the way he said it that he really meant it. The door clicked closed, and Saya grew into a massive panic.

"Solomon come back here! Solomon you come back and let me go!" She cried. She pulled and pulled willing her muscles to move, but they wouldn't. Her anger grew more and more deep in her gut until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

_"SOLOMON!"_ She shrieked so loud that she thought the walls and windows would shatter. She laid panting completely exhausted from all her screaming. She felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep. _"No I got to stay awake... I can't fall asleep...not again."_ She thought closing her eyes and finally letting the darkness take her once again.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello readers! Sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter. I was in some sort of writing funk for the past few weeks so I couldn't think of anything to write, but thanks for being patience I really appreciate it I really do. Well hope you liked it, please R&R! And hope you are looking forward to chapter 4 ^_^! Oh and for like the other chapters before this one, if I don't get any review's for this chapter I'm pulling the plug.**_


	4. Deadly Surprises!

_**I own none of the Blood+ characters ^_^!**_

* * *

Saya opened her eyes seeing a small bit of light coming through closed curtains. _"It's morning...?"_ She thought asking herself. There was a big clatter of nosie from the next room.

"Solomon...!" She hissed. The door opened.

"Master I'm sorry did I wake you!" A little girl called from the hallway. She walked in with a smile on her face. That smile faded once she saw Saya laying her her masters bed.

"Who are you and why are you in Master Solomon's bed?" She asked through narrow eyes. Saya bent her wrist seeing that she could move again. She pulled herself up in a sitting position.

"Where is Solomon?" Saya asked the small girl. The girl looked as if she wanted to claw Saya's eyes out for even speaking his name. "Where am I?" She asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions here! Who are you and what did you do to Master Solomon!?" She said clining her fists over and over. "If you did anything to him I'll-"

"Calm down Fuji this is Saya-" Fuji let out a cry.

"I thought you were over Saya!" Solomon chuckled.

"Now Fuji how could I be over such a beauty?" He asked. Fuji let out a whimper. "But I thought you and I-"

"Fuji I told you it's not like that with you and me." A tear escaped down her cheek.

"Then why did you bring me here?" She asked. "Why didn't you just leave me in Japan!" She shouted rushing out of the room. Saya had a sour taste in her mouth now. Solomon hadn't changed. Not for the past 30 years...he was still the same man that she remembered.

"So you stole her away from her family as well?" Solomon glanced at her then back to the door that Fuji just exited. "No of course not...." Saya snorted. _"Yeah right."_ She thought to herself. Solomon looked at her with a frown.

"I didn't steal her away, Saya." He walked over sitting down in a black leather chair next to the bed Saya was laying in. "She followed me here to New York." Saya let out a gasp.

"Is that where we are!" She thought looking from wall to wall. She pushed the sheets aside and ran over to the window. She grabbed the curtains and gave them a strong tug.

They flew aside showing her a sparkling city. "No...!" Saya said. Solomon had gotten up from his seat and was now standing behind her. "Yes Saya this is the very room where I had taken you so many years ago." He whispered in her ear. He slide his arms around her waist.

"Here is where we will live for the rest of our lifes." He whispered in her hair. Saya body had grown cold and lifeless. She couldn't feel her heart beating anymore. It was as if Solomon had just shoved a knife through it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked with a sob. Her hands flew up covering her face. The tears slide down her face leaving watery streaks.

"Saya." He grabbed her by her sides and spun her around making her face him. "Because I love you." Saya let her hands down from her face, a stunned look now occupied her face.

Solomon smiled, his head flew down catching her lips with his. Saya stood motionless by this sudden kiss, but began to fight him. She beat her fist hard against his chest. Solomon only tightened his hold on her.

Finally he pulled away for breath. Saya pulled her hand back and let it fly. It hit his cheek with a hard slap. Solomon stumbled back some, surprised at how much strength she had gotten back in such short time. Saya was breathing hard, her lungs stinging from breathing so hard.

"Y-You bastard!" She said the words hot an fiery anger. "How dare you...!" She could feel the tears fulling her eyes. Solomon just smiled, he shrugged.

"If you will not permit me to love you then no one will." Saya stood in complete shock, the tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Solomon's smile disappeared. "I wouldn't have want to do this, but you gave me no choice Saya." He turned away from her not caring one bit that Saya was in pain. He walked out dropping a nice blue rose on the table next to the bed.

"I'll come back later to see you-"

"Don't even bother." She hissed. "Because I won't be here." Solomon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh course you won't." He shook his head laughing as he walked out of the room, he shut the door behind him. Saya let out a cry storming over to the table were the icy blue flower laid. She picked it up and began to rip the petals off and throwing them to the floor.

"I will not replace my sister Solomon." She shouted hoping that Solomon would hear her. "I will not replace Diva!" She threw what was left of the rose down to the floor. It laid surrounded by its blue petals. Saya looked down at it with narrow eyes.

"I will not replace Diva in your heart Solomon...is that really what your trying to do...Solomon?" She asked the empty cold room around her. She stood in the middle of the room observing the beautiful city that sparkled like diamonds. She was wondering if Haji, Kai, and the girls noticed she hadn't come home yet. She couldn't help but laugh. _"Of course they have. I must have been asleep for days...."_ She thought.

"You have." Saya spun around and saw Fuji standing the the door way glaring at her, Saya let out a sigh.

"Fuji-"

"Don't speak my name, you don't know me." Saya nodded agreeing with her.

"Yes your right I was only going to say-"

"Stay away from my master!" Fuji said through gritted teeth. Saya let out a loud laugh. "No not expectly." Fuji continued to glared at her.

"No _I_ was saying stay away from my master. You can just leave." She said with a smirk. "Or die I won't lose any sleep over what you chose." Saya grinned over at Fuji.

"You know what Fuji I would love to leave, but you see Solomon won't let me go." Fuji glared softened.

"Why not?" Saya shrugged.

"You got me. I guess I wasn't clear enough for him 30 years ago-"

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked. "30 years ago! Master Solomon wasn't even born-" Saya cut her off with a look of pure honesty.

"Yes he was...and so was I." Fuji glared returned full force. "I don't believe you." Saya didn't think she would. But she continued anyway.

"As a matter of fact I was born in the 1800s." Saya chuckled. "Way before Solomon." She covered her mouth the smile growing bigger with every second that past. Fuji thought about what Saya just told her. Fuji deverted her eyes from Saya and looked to the plush carpet under feet.

"Y-Your telling me the truth aren't you?" She asked peering up a bit, seeing Saya nod her head. Fuji head shot up, her breathing coming in shallow gasps.

"What is he?" She asked. Saya sighed combing her fingers through her short hair. "When I was born I had a twin sister, I was the oldest. I grew up not knowing that I even had a sister."

"How doesn't this have anything to do with master Solomon?" She asked notching her eyebrow.

"I'm getting to that." And so Saya began to tell Fuji about the events of 30 years ago. Fuji not wanting to believe a word that she was hearing.

* * *

Haji lept from roof top to roof top. He sent out his thought which were only one word, "Saya." He landed on the Otanashi restaurant roof top. Haji looked to the sky with sad eyes.

"Saya where are you?" He muttered to the drifting wind. Haji stood still as a board wishing that Saya would answer his call. He had been wishing that for days now, but she still hadn't answer him.

"Haji." Haji spun around seeing Hana standing a few feet away from him. For a moment he had mistaken her for Saya. Hana was the spiting image of Saya, just that Saya hair was short, and Hana's long.

"Yes Hana what is it?" He asked with a small smile.

"You miss Auntie...don't you?" He stood for moment, then answered with a nod. "More then anything in the world." She clasped her hands in front of her.

"You love her to don't you...?" He chuckled. _"What a silly question to ask, of course I do."_ He thought.

"Yes with all my heart." Hana looked to the ground. "O-Of course you do, silly me to ask." Haji felt there was something more to her question.

"Hana-"

"Oh don't mind me Haji. I'm sorry I bothered you." She spun around and jumped from the roof.

"Hana!" He called. He rushed over to the roofs edge looking into the backyard. Hana let out a laugh.

"Don't worry about me Haji." She said. "I may look weak, but I know how to take care of myself." She giggled. She waved up to him, and returned inside. Haji chuckled shaking his head. _"She's Saya Niece alright."_ He thought. He stood up and smoothed out his suit. He looked to the sky once again.

"Its getting colder...I'd better get inside." He said to himself. He followed Hana's movements and before you knew it he was standing in the backyard. There were shadows that unsettled him. They made him feel as if he were being watched....

* * *

When Saya finished telling Fuji all she remembered, Fuji was speechless. She didn't give any smart ass comments, and she didn't shot down all that Saya had just told her. Because what she had said answered a lot of Fuji question that she had of Solomon's past.

"So his like really old." Saya chuckled.

"Well his appearance is the same as it was 30 years ago, and I think he was introduced to my sister, Diva, in 1917. Fuji eyes grew wide with shock.

"No way...!" Saya sighed.

"I'm afraid 'Yes' way." Fuji felt goose bumps cover her arms. _"God that's sick! His old enough to be my Great, Great GrandFather...!"_ She thought feeling her inside reeling.

"God that's...sick!" She muttered her stomach all in knots. Saya laughed.

"Well on the contrary I was born 1833. That's YEARS before-"

"Wow! Your like super duper old!" Saya sent a scowl Fuji's way. Fuji shut her mouth, not before muttering a "Sorry." Saya gave out a irritated sigh.

She said, "I know I'm really, really old. She walked over to the black chair Solomon occupied an hour before. "So you don't have to remind me. I've got nieces that haven't even had a chance to do that yet." Fuji mouth dropped open.

"You got nieces?" Saya nodded.

"Yeah, their my age I suppose." Fuji sat down on the floor across from the chair Saya was sitting in.

"How in the world would they be your age?" Saya felt her throat was dry, so she got up and walked over to the table next to the window. A pitcher of water was there, along with a single glass. She picked up the pitcher and poured herself a much needed glass of water. She dropped the pitcher to the table and grabbed the glass, tipping it drinking it as if she hadn't had a drink in days. Oh that's right she hasn't.

"Ah I needed that."

"Are you going to answer my question, or not?" Fuji asked impatiently. Saya set the glass down and returned to her seat. "Yeah sorry." She got comfortable and looked down at Fuji, who, Saya could see, was twitching.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Fuji gave her a look.

"Your twitching." She said pointing to her left eye that was twitching like crazy. Fuji blushed a deep red.

"Oh yeah I do that when I get nervous, excited, anything that raise my interest or fear." Saya nodded. There was a girl that she knew who did that. She was long gone by now though.

"Now back to my question, How are you the same age as your nieces." Saya rolled her eyes. She hated explaining this part, people always got confused, but she would give it a try.

"Okay I'm 16-"

"But you were born in 1833-"

"Do you want to explain it," She said in a serious tone. "Or shall I?" Fuji cleared her throat.

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Now where was I-"

"16." Fuji muttered. Saya gave her a warm smile. "Yes thank you."

"Like I was saying, I'm 16. Have been for a really long time." Fuji snorted, _"No duh."_ She thought. Saya stared at her as if telling her to shut up. Fuji clamped her mouth shut. Pretending to zip it shut.

"Well I stopped aging in 1849." She said with her eyes closed, as if seeing her early years. "I guess all my kind stop aging at 16, I'm not sure." Fuji rose her hand. Saya let out a chuckle.

"Yes?"

"Where was your Mother?" Saya face fell a bit.

"I never knew her, she died before I was born." Fuji looked even more confused.

"Then how did you and your sister-"

"My mother was a mummy when Joel Goldschmidt found discovered us." Fuji sat waiting. "You see we aren't born like ordinary babies. We are incased in a cocoon, and blood has to drip on the cocoons before we will be born-" A huge explosion cut Saya off.

"What in the hell was that!" Fuji cried jumping to her feet. Saya was already making her way out the door and down the hallway, being followed by Fuji who was having a hard time keeping up. _"Could it be Haji...have he and Kai found me?"_ She asked herself.

"But Haji would use explosives." She muttered. "W-What...are...y-you...talking...about?" Fuji asked gasping for air. Saya looked over her shoulder.

"It's nothing don't worry." Saya turned her attention back to the issue at hand. "Someone or something was set off explosives outside of the apartment. "Who would attack this-" Her thought was cut off with another explosion.

"Damn they are really determine to getting in." She muttered.

"What'd ya say?" Fuji asked falling into rythm with Saya.

"I said it was nothing, now come on!" Fuji glared at the back of Saya's head. _"Fine! You don't got be a bitch about it!"_ A voice screamed in the back of her head.

The hallway ended and Saya entered the huge living room that Saya had confessed his love for her. "Where is Solomon?" She asked Fuji who was gripping the wall for support.

"I don't know...he told me he had some work to do at the office, and-" There was another explosion from above. Saya looked to the ceiling seeing a dark figure coming through the hole in the ceiling. The figure sailed down towards her, pulling a blade from its hiding place. The strange swung the blade around, almost hitting Saya. Saya doughed out of the way just as he/she tried another attack.

"Son of a bitch!" Saya muttered. The strange laid on his/her feet, with little or no effort, letting out a grunt. _"Huh...it's a guy."_ Saya thought.

"It's a guy!" Fuji watched as the attacker rushed towards Saya, she was still panting a bit.

"How do you know?" She asked. Saya doughed another swing. "By the sound of his grunt when he landed on his feet." Saya chuckled. "He's a guy alright."

"I think I should go and call Solomon." Fuji said edging towards the wall phone. Saya laughed.

"Fuji don't worry I'll kick this guys ass no problem."

"あなたはとても1のように小さな確信しています！" (_Translation - You are confident for one so young!_) "あなたは私の女の子を過小評価してはいけません！" (_Translation - You shouldn't underestimate me girl!_) He swung his blade that Saya could see was probably a 10 inch blade. Saya laughed.

"No, you shouldn't underestimate me!" She shouted. She swung her leg around clipping him in the side with her ankle. He let out a gasp, all his breath leaving him. He fell to his knees gasping for air. Saya smiled.

"See what I mean." A sharp pain shot up her leg. "Ah!" She let out a cry. She stumbled back seeing blood on the tip of his blade...her blood. He chuckled clinching his side.

"まさに、私が女の子と話してくれた？私を過小評価しないでください！" (_Translation - What did I tell you girl? Don't underestimate me!_) He leaped from his knees and charged her. _"Damn I really shouldn't underestimate him."_ She thought jumping away from his charge. _"Or I'll be dead before I know it."_ She cursed under her breath. He laughed.

"すでにあなたの葬儀の計画？" (_Translation - What planning your funeral already?_) He asked with another swing of his blade. Saya rose her arm, the blade cutting into her arm. He let out a whooping laugh.

"あきらめる既に私達は何ですか？" (_Translation - Giving up already are we?_) Saya gave him a smirk.

"Not a chance buddy...!" He let out another laugh.

"何であなたが言うの恋人。" (_Translation - Whatever you say sweetheart._)

"DON'T CALL ME SWEETHEART!" She screamed charging him full force. She swung her closed fist at his face, his sides, and even tried to kick him in the family jewels for good measures, but he blocked everyone of her attacks. She stood panting wiping away the blood that dripped from her mouth.

"ただ、すでに沙耶を放棄する。" (_Translation - Just give up already, Saya._) Saya breathing stopped short. She stared at the man for a moment. _"How does he know my name?"_ She asked herself.

"D-Did he just say your name?" Fuji asked looking from the man to Saya. Saya stared at him still not answering her question. "Saya...?" Saya took a deep breath.

"Yeah...he did."

"Then he knows you." Saya looked to Fuji, and nodded.

"I suppose he does." Fuji then just joined Saya in her staring. "Who is he?" She asked. Saya shrugged.

"I don't know." The man chuckled.

"You hurt me Saya." Saya's whole body froze up when he spoke. _"No...it can't be....!"_ She thought her eyes being to dilate. He pulled back to hood of his jacket.

"Hello Saya." It was Amshel Goldsmith, back from the dead.

"No way...it can't be!" She muttered. "Your dead!" He looked himself over.

"I'm alive as you see." Saya shook her head.

"Saya what's going on, who is this guy?" Fuji asked looking to Saya for any information that she could give. "You do know him don't you?" Saya glanced over at Fuji.

"Yeah I do."

"Then who is he, and why is he-"

"Because her little boyfriend stopped me from doing it 30 years ago." Fuji blinked a few times.

"This is...this Amshel isn't it." Amshel gave Fuji a round of applause. "I see that my brother can still pick them." Fuji stared at Amshel with wide eyes.

"Your _that_ Amshel!" He nodded with a sneer. "Yes, you've heard of me then." She nodded. "I suppose Solomon had many things to say about me."

"He sure did."

"Good things?" He asked.

"Not so much." He shrugged.

"I don't blame him. I did turn a bit...unreasonble over the years." Saya let out a dull laugh. "A bit!" Amshel glared at her.

"Okay quiet a bit I'm not afraid to admit it." Saya snorted.

"We can see that." She muttered. "Now what do you want?" She asked holding her wounded arm that was dripping with blood.

"Isn't it obivous?" He said with a roll of his eyes. "I've come to kill you."

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter. I was so excited about it that I was actually giggling, and a bunch of OMGs ^_^! Hope you liked it, and please R&R! Hope you are looking forward to the next chapter ^_^! As for the other chapters I will pull the plug on this here fanfiction if I receive no reviews!**_


	5. Broken Blade

_**I own none of the Blood+ Characters!**_

* * *

Saya should have known that was the only reason that he would come back. Haji had stopped Amshel from finishing her off, and he was here to finish the job.

"You took my Queens away." He said his face full of annoyance. "Where are they?" He asked raising the blade. She laughed.

"Like I would tell you!" He swung the blade, Saya jumped back almost tripping over a shoe in the middle of the room. _"Fuji...!"_ She thought jumping back again.

"Where are they, Saya?" He asked swinging the blade again. Saya ducked his swing and side stepped him. Her fist met his side. He let out a hiss of pain. She had hit him in between the ribs.

"Little bitch." He said taking a hold of his side, swing his blade again.

"Even if you said you would boil me alive, I would never tell you where the girls are!" She flipped backwards getting him under the chin with her foot. You could hear the cracking of his neck as if it were hook up to a pair of stereo speakers.

"You got him!" Fuji cried jumping with joy. There was another snapping. Amshel had cracked his neck back into place. "That is so sick...." Fuji muttered. Covering her mouth and throwing up in the corner. Saya chuckled.

"You alright?" She asked. Fuji was busy wipping her mouth, she nodded. "Okay-"

"You shouldn't get distracted like that when I'm here Saya!" Amshel whispered from behind. Saya spun around to find him pulling his blade back to puncture her stomach. While the blade moved forward Saya grabbed it, the blade biting into her hands. She let out a cry. Amshel pushed until they were against a wall.

"What will you do now Saya?" He asked. "I've got you cornered-"

"Amshel!" Amshel looked over to the front door where Solomon stood frozen.

"Solomon how nice to see you."

"What are you doing-"

"What does it look like brother." Solomon let out a growl.

"I'm not your brother...not anymore." Amshel chuckled.

"Oh really." Solomon nodded. "Well fine I'll just kill Saya and be on my way." Amshel pushed the sword farther. Saya let out a cry of pain as the sword cut her hands even deeper.

"Stop Amshel!" Amshel let out a hardy laugh.

"And why should I?" Solomon closed his eyes taking a shaky breath.

"Because I love her." Amshel laughed again, this time even harder.

"And that's suppose to mean something to me?" He asked. Solomon stood grasping something solid by his side. "Are you going to use that on me dear Solomon?" He stated pushing the blade even more. Tears were now threatening to fall. Saya bit her lower lip, not going to cry in front of Amshel.

"If I must...yes." Amshel shook his head.

"You disappoint me Solomon." Amshel sucked in a big thing of air, and with all his strength pushed the blade to its limits. Saya let out a scream as the blade went through her.

"No!" Solomon cried. Amshel laughed. He pulled the blade out after a few seconds.

"I've done what I've come for." He said wiping the blade of Saya's blood. "Now tell me where my Queens are." He demanded. Saya let out a hiss putting pressure to the wound in her gut.

"Never you...bastard." She slumped forward unconscious.

"Saya!" Fuji cried rushing towards her. Amshel send a wave of energy knocking Fuji back into a wall.

"Amshel stop it!" Solomon shouted his eyes watery with tears. Amshel stop laughing.

"This is your own fault you know-"

"How! How is it my fault?" He asked. In a flash Amshel was no where to be seen. The next second he was standing next to Solomon.

"You should never had betrayed Diva." He whispered meeting Solomon stomach with his fist. Solomon fell forward his mouth hanging open as a his breath left him. "It your fault that she died the way she did." He forgot the little fact that he was the one that told Saya and Haji that Divas death was necessary.... He left throwing Solomon to the ground, but leaving through the front door this time.

* * *

Haji jolted up right. "Saya!" He shouted. Kai and the whole family were in the next room watching TV when they heard Haji shout Saya's name. They ran into the room with a mixture of joy and sadness on their faces.

"Haji what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Do you know where Auntie is?" Hana and Yuki asked in wonder. Haji clasped his clawed hand and was surprised to find it a normal human hand once again.

"What...?" He said lifting his hand and pulling off the bandages. He let them fall to the floor. A human hand sat before his eyes. Kai gasped.

"But how!" He said speechless. Haji looked to Hana and Yuki, then to Kai. "I-I d-don't know...!" He felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Quiet strange." Kai laughed.

"Well this is great Haji, but doesn't your hand beginning turned back mean...!" Haji bolted up and grabbed his cello case. He torn it open and opened the hatched where Saya sword was hidden. He pulled it out, and attempt to remove it. As he unsheathed the first half the blade broke into a thousand pieces. An eerie silence fell through out the room.

"What does that mean?" Hana asked her eyes wide with fear. Haji became numb...he couldn't feel anything not even his heart beating. It as if when the blade broke so did his heart.

"What-"

"Hana shut up!" Yuki said through gritted teeth.

"No you shut up!" Hana warned. Yuki laughed.

"Like I'm scared of you!" Hana growled.

"Well you should be." Her eyes began to glow. Yuki smiled.

"Same here-"

"That's enough you two." Kai said in a dull tone, but it was backed up with authority. They both bowed their heads, whispering a sorry. Haji still hadn't moved, not even a muscle.

"Haji what does it mean?" Kai asked. Haji stared at the only think remaining of the sword, it's hilt. "Haji...?"

"Yes Kai?"

"What does it-"

"It means that Saya is dead."

Kai's felt as if his heart feel to the pit of his stomach, and he felt like he was going to be sick. "No way...!"

"I'm afraid-"

"Shut up you don't know that!" Hana shouted. She then bursted into tears, running from the room, and into the living room where Kanna sat waiting for them to return.

"Yeah you don't know for sure!" Yuki shout on the edge of tears joining her sister.

"Hana, Yuki what's wrong sweetheart?" Kanna asked. Hana let out a sob.

"Haji says that Auntie's dead!" Kanna got up and gave Hana a big hug.

"Oh sweetheart." She muttered stroking Hana's hair. "Shhhhh, it's going to be okay. I'm sure she's just fine."

"Haji's a jerk!" Yuki said with a sniff.

"Now Yuki don't say that." Kanna whispered. "How do you think Haji feels, thinking that Saya's dead."

"I guess your right." She muttered. "But he shouldn't even think it! He doesn't know for sure that's she's dead." Kanna nodded in agreement.

"I suppose your right." She said.

Kai put his hands on his hips.

"Your sure that she's dead." Haji nodded.

"Possitive." Kai let out a sigh.

"I don't believe it." He said removing his hands from his hips and crossing them. "Saya come to far to let herself be killed-"

"I didn't say she was killed."

"You think she did this to herself, Haji?" He asked. He couldn't believe that Haji was even thinking it. "Saya would not kill herself!" Haji turned facing Kai.

"Kai you of all people should remember Saya and how she was back then." Kai nodded, and then shook his head.

"I know Haji but that's doesn't mean she would go so far as to kill herself! She has more sense then that!" Haji grasped the hilt of the sword and felt his body start to shake.

"You mean had more sense then-" Kai ran up and punched Haji in the side of the face.

"I won't have you talking like that in my house!" He spun on his heels and marched back towards the living room. "If you continue to speak that way about Saya...your out of here." Haji stood still not minding the pain his his right cheek. It helped take his mind off Saya. He glanced over at Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai...it won't happen again." Kai glared at him with narrow eyes.

"See that it doesn't." He waited with his hand on the door. "She might not be my sister by blood, but I love her...and that will never change." Kai walked back in to the living room, closing the door behind him.

_"Kai's right...I shouldn't talk like that."_ Haji sighed. _"Not in till I know for sure that she's dead."_ He stood wanting Saya to call out to him, but it was silent. He touched his right cheek. _"Man for an old guy Kai's got a great left hook."_ He thought rubbing it.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello my dear readers! You've just read my 5th chapter of "Awakening!" Hope you enjoyed it are looking forward to more. Oh and please R&R! If I get no reviews on this chapter I'm pulling the plug next chapter! Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Dead or Alive

_**I own none of the Blood+ Characters ^_^!**_

* * *

Saya awoke to the sound of loud sobbing. She opened her eyes partly seeing Fuji crying over her bleeding body.

"Solomon can't we do anything?" Solomon sucked in a deal of painful breath.

"I-I'm afraid not, child." Fuji head snapped up.

"What…?"

"I said-" Fuji cut him off before he could anything else.

"I heard what you said I'm not deaf!" She let out another sob. "I just can't believe you said _that_!" She jumped to her feet and ran from the room, and into the long hallway. He let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window overlooking the city.

"You really are stupid…aren't you Solomon." Saya stated blinking her eyes and taking slow steady breaths. If she breathed to hard she was afraid that she would lose her breath completely. Solomon's eyes snapped open.

"Saya!" He said in a rush. He spun around finding Saya struggling to pull herself up in a semi sitting position. He raced over crushing her with a huge hug, crushing her lungs. She let out a gasp.

"S-Solomon!" She wheezed. He let out a gasp full of happiness.

"Oh Saya your alive…I'm so glad." Saya wiggled in his embrace.

"T-That's nice but-"

"What, what is it Saya?" He asked stroking her short hair. Saya had successes in pulling her arms free then tried to push him away with all her might. "Saya?" He asked hurt.

"Can't…breath!" Solomon released her in an instant. He stood up and watched her cough and put a hand to her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Saya." He muttered almost breathless. Saya let out a shaky breath and rose her hand shushing him.

"Solomon please…."

"Anything Saya." He said with loving eyes.

"Stop talking." Solomon flinched back for Saya's comment hit him uncomfortably. He swallowed the joyful feeling in his throat and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes of course please excuse me-" Saya looked up at him notching an eyebrow.

"Right sorry." He said and pretend to zip his lips shut, lock them, and throwing away the key. Saya chuckled and winched for it hurt to laugh, or do much of anything.

"Ah…!" She said in pain. Solomon hands flew down and pulled her fragile body into his strong arms supporting her.

"It's okay I'm here." He walked back to the bedroom she was once resting in, and placed her on the soft plush bed.

"I want to go home…I want to see-" Solomon kissed her stopping her from saying those hurtful words. Saya let out a gasp, but didn't fight him. She didn't have the strength to fight him. After a few more moments of that blissful kiss, Solomon pulled away.

"Don't you see how much I love you." He said touching her cheeks softly. _"Well I don't love you."_ She thought biting her lower lip stopping herself from saying it out loud. Solomon let out a sigh.

"Fine I will leave you now." He walked to the door and took a hold of the shiny brass door knob. "I'll come and check on you in a little while. Then perhaps we can talk more about…our situation." He closed the door with a soft click. Saya let out a groan moving her bruised body around. The bleeding had stopped, and the wound had closed shortly after, but she was still black and blue from fighting Amshel. _"I can't believe that he's alive…!"_ She thought looking down at the big hole in her shirt. She let out a sigh, and tried to crawl to her elbows. She made it part way, but collapsed from all the blood she had lost. She let out a swear cringing as the pain shot up her body.

"That's not very lady like." Saya glanced over seeing a red eyed Fuji looking at her from the giant bathroom that Fuji and this room must have shared.

"Well I'm not in a very lady like kind of mood." She muttered. She let out a sigh giving up and just stand in the awkward position that she was in. "What do you want, Fuji?" She asked. Fuji shrugged.

"Want to see if you really were alive and Solomon wasn't going crazy." Saya gestured to herself.

"You can see that I am." She stated. "Now if you excuse me I'm not in the mood for talking." Fuji pushed herself off the frame of the door and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know I love Solomon with all my heart…." She said in a pained voice. "But it seems that I'm not good enough for him. He loves you more then me and the whole world combinded, Saya. You do know that don't you?" Saya gave a little shrug.

"I had…a feeling that he did." She muttered. "But-"

"But your in love with someone else, right?" She asked. Saya stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Right I'm in love with someone else." Fuji let out a sob covering her face with both her hands. "Fuji-"

"Then why can't he let you go!" She shouted through her hands. Her voice was muffled by her hands, but she was still loud all the same. "Why can't he learn to love me the way he loves you?" She asked. Saya cringed moving to lay on her side facing Fuji.

"Fuji you have to know that Solomon…he isn't alright in the head." Fuji hands fell from her face, and her once painful expression was replaced by one of anger.

"Don't you dare say that about Solomon!" She shouted jumping to her feet. Saya jumped a bit at the change of her tone. "You don't know him! You don't know anything! So just shut your mouth!" Saya laid through her eyes wide with surprise. Then a new sensation hit her. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see her vision was red as blood. Fuji saw her eyes change, and got up from the bed slowly.

"W-What are you?" She asked in a small voice. Saya sat up not feeling any pain, and climbed out of the bed. She sent her a smirk.

"You are the stupid one, Fuji." Saya said clear as day. "You think you know everything just because I told you of my past…of Solomon's past. I've known him far longer then you. And that will never change." After a few moments of a staring contest between the two. Fuji let out a cry of rage. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve and ran for Saya, planning on striking her with it.

"Die!" She shout. Saya closed her eyes and could sense Solomon running for the room. Fuji had reached Saya by then and swung the blade to strike her in the face. Saya leaped back at the last second. Fuji stood stunned for a second then let out another cry.

"Just die already!" Saya danced away from Fuji attacks with little effort. She let out a laugh.

"You are _way_ out of your league." Fuji stood sweating, and panting. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and let out a swear.

"Now Fuji that isn't very lady like." A crazy look flew onto Fuji face. She let out a savage cry and jumped for Saya. Saya jumped aside taking a hold of the collar of Fuji shirt as she flew by. She swung her around throwing her into a dark oak chest of drawers. Fuji breath left her, and she crumbled to the floor.

"Saya!" Solomon shouted bursting through the door. He was panting, and his shirt was button in the wrong places. He looked to Saya then to Fuji who laid on the ground motionless. "What happened here?" He asked rushing over to Fuji side. He rolled her onto her back and put his ear to her chest. Saya's eyes hadn't yet faded back to their dirty copper red yet. Solomon let out a gasp.

"Her heart isn't beating…!" He whispered starting to do CPR on Fuji. "What happen Saya?" He asked. "What happen between the two of you?" He asked counting under his breath. Saya looked down upon Fuji pale body.

"She tried to kill me." She stated with a shrug. "I defended myself." Solomon let out a rush of breath. _"This can't be happening!" _He thought. Saya had walked up behind Solomon and muttered two words.

"Sorry Solomon."

"Wha-" Saya brought the heel of her hand down in-between his neck and shoulder blades. He let out a sickening noise. Saya closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Now which way is out." She muttered turning around and walking out of the room leaving the two of them alone. She walked the length of the hallway in silence, but in the end began to move quickly through the apartment. She entered a room that must of been Solomon bedroom, and saw a light shining through a partly opened door. She walked over, and threw the door open to find quite a surpirsed.

"What the hell is this?" She asked completely creeped out, her eyes going back to their natural color. A huge shrine full of pictures of Saya. "This is so sick...!" She said backing out of the closet and closing the door all the way.

"Okay I really need to get out of here." She said racing from the room and out the front door.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hi! So you just read my lates chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction! Hope you liked, and please R&R! Thanks again for reading ^_^! If I don't get any review on this chapter, I'm ending it come next chapter!**_


	7. Forged Passport

**_I own none of the Blood+ Characters!_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

**_

* * *

_**

Saya pushed open the door to the outside world. She couldn't wait to get out into the fresh clean air. What she didn't expect was to be choked by the car exhaust filling the streets and side walks. A doorman tipped his hat to her and went back to pulling the door open the on coming guest. She looked up and down the crowded sidewalk and let out anxious sigh. She really wanted to get somewhere nice and quiet so she could figure out her next move.

"Miss are you alright?" The doorman asked opening the door for a lady all in black. She to looked to Saya and let out a gasp.

"My goodness what has happen to you?" She asked rushing over to Saya and observing her. "You are hurt!" The woman spoke in a slight french accent. Saya shook her head in a rush so much that she became light headed.

"No I'm fine." She said trying to pull away from the woman, or to become more light headed. _"I haven't got all my strength back...!"_Saya thought putting a hand to her forehead. The french woman shook her head and setting her lips in a fine straight line.

"Nonsense you are hurt you will come with me up to my apartment." She said pulling Saya back to the apartment building she had just escaped.

"No!" She shouted pulling with all her might away from the building. "I can't go back up there!" She said tears springing to her eyes. The french woman and the door man shared at look.

"Darling did something happen up in one the apartments?" She asked. Saya nodded her head, not being able to stop herself. The french woman's grasp on her wrist tightened. "What, what happen?" She asked with a very serious look on her face.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does matter," She said pulling Saya over towards her, and taking a hold of her other wrist. "if someone try to hurt you then yes it does matter very much." Saya shook her head not wanting to her another word. She just wanted to get away far as possible from Solomon and this a cursed building.

"I just want to go home...!" She muttered with a sob. The lady nodded.

"I understand that," She said letting go of Saya's wrist. "What's your name, dear." Saya wiped the tears from her eyes, and cheeks taking a deep breath.

"It's Saya." She said looking into the woman's face seeing that she was very beautiful.

"Alright Saya now where do you live." Saya let out another sob.

"Not anywhere near here." She nodded and took out her cell phone and hitting a few buttons. After a few moments of silence, not including the horns being honked from the street, Saya felt as if she had to be on top alert for anything that was out of place.

"Jameson please pull the limo around we are taking a little one home." She didn't talk for a few moments. "Yes, yes I'll call them and tell them to reschedule the meeting now hurry it up." She flipped the phone shut and smiled down at Saya.

"By the way my name is Sophia Loren." She stuck out her hand for Saya to shake it. Saya took it and gave her a weak shake. "You must be very tired." Saya nodded.

"A bit." She said her eyes getting a little heavy. Sophia nodded with a chuckle.

"I would think so." She muttered, then a smile spread across her face. "Ah here we are." She said as a black strecth limo pulled up to the curb. The doorman rushed over and opened the limo door open for Sophia and Saya. They climbed in and Jameson the chaffer looked back at Sophia.

"Where to ma'am?" He asked in a English accent. Sophia shrugged.

"Where to Saya?" Saya looked down at her lap where her hands laid in her lap clasped.

"Uh...the airport." Sophia looked to her with wide eyes.

"You don't live here in New York?" She asked surprised. Saya nodded.

"I live in Okinawa." Sophia looked to her with wide eyes.

"As in Okinawa Japan?" Sophia asked. Saya nodded.

"Yes." Saya looked to Sophia then to Jameson who was looking at her through his rearview mirror. "You don't have to take me I could just walk-" Sophia let out a hardy laugh.

"Darling do you have any idea how long it would take you to get to the airport?" Saya shook her not knowing the answer to her question. Sophia put her elbow on the arm rest and put her chin in her palm.

"A long time is all I'm going to say." She said winking at Saya, and making her blush a bit. "Don't worry I'll take you to the airport." She looked to Jameson. "You heard her Jameson to the airport and step on it." Jameson gave a dry chuckle.

"Going the fast I can ma'am." He said hitting the horn a few times. Sophia laughed.

"I know that you can go a lot faster then this." She said slumping into her seat. "I suppose will needed to get on the freeway don't you?" She muttered under her breath. Jameson laughed.

"Do you know how crowded the freeway is this time of night." He said sneaking a glance at Saya. "Everyone just getting off work." Sophia let out a an annoyed noise.

"Don't make me fire you again." She said wiggling her finger. _"Again."_Saya thought looking to Sophia and Jameson, then out the window and into the car next to them. She could see a toddler snoozing in his/her car seat. Which brought a smile to her face.

"-where would you find anyone else to drive you around...?" He asked notching his brow in a upside down V shape. Sophia let out a giggle.

"I suppose your right, Jameson." He nodded turning back his attention to the road, and pulling off onto a side street. "Just what are you doing?" Sophia asked.

"If we stay on that road we won't get to the airport until tomorrow morning," He said pulling onto another side street. "I've taken this route manytimes before. We'll be at the airport in an hours time." Sophia chuckled.

"Knew I kept you around for something...." She muttered.

* * *

They pulled into the airports underground parking lot of the airport and parked, the rear of the car hanging out quite a bit. "Now do you have any money?" Sophia asked Saya who was feeling her strength coming back a little bit at a time.

"No I'm afraid not." Sophia sighed pulling open her black leather purse.

"Jameson looks like I'll be going with her." Saya waved her hands in front of her.

"No I've already took enough of your time as it is don't worry about me." Sophia looked her up and down.

"I'm guessing by the way your dressed you have no passport on your person." Saya felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She shook her head feeling the tears start to prickle her eyes once again.

"You would be correct." Sophia pulled out a wallet and a phone. She flipped it open and dialed a number then hit talk. It felt like forever before someone answered.

"Hello." Saya could hear the person on the other line mutter.

"Ethan it's me, Sophie." There was a sigh from the other end.

"Sophie do you have any idea what time it is?" He said. Saya could hear someone else on the other line who wasn't in on the conversation. "Go back to bed Nathan." Saya throat closed up when she heard the name Nathan.

"What!" She whispered in a hush hush tone, but Sophia was able to hear her. She looked over at Saya mouthing, "What's wrong?" Saya shook her head with a small grin. "God I need to get a grip. Just because the guys lover's name is Nathan doesn't mean it's that Nathan."

"Sorry but I've got to hurry up with this little chit chat Nathan's got a busy day tomorrow and-" Saya tapped Sophia on the shoulder.

"Just a moment Ethan-" She said putting her hand over the talk piece. "What is it Saya." Saya swallowed just noticing her mouth was extremely dry. She saw a bottle of water on the limo's bar and grabbed it, opening it and taking a sip.

"I think I know that guy." She said in a whispy voice. Sophia had taken her hand off the bottom of her phone and had started talk to Ethan, just to be stopped by Saya's words.

"What that's impossible." Saya looked to Sophia with a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because Ethan is-" Saya shook her head.

"I'm not talking about Ethan." She stated. "I'm talking about Nathan." Sophia sighed with a nodded and a laugh.

"Sweetheart who doesn't know him." She said. "Now if you want me to get you home you need to let me do my job." She said starting to talk to Ethan again. "I have this young lady in my limo with me and she needs to get back home.

"Where does this little lady live?" He asked in a fake southern accent.

"Okinawa, Japan." There was screaming from the other end of the line.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not-"

"No way Sophia not this time I draw the line right now!" Sophia let out a pouty sob and let her lower lip drift out a bit, as if Ethan would sense how she was reaching to his rejection.

"Don't start Sophie I won't be pulled into your little charities anymore." Sophia stopped her pouting.

"You own me Ethan."

"I don't own you crap!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, well that's what it sounded like from where Saya was sitting. "Your the one who owes me!" Sophia shook her head.

"Nah uh remember you and Nathan's time in Paris-"

"That was a total misunderstand!" He screamed. "They thought Nathan was this, this...monster!" Saya let out a gasp. She put her hand out for Sophia to give her the phone.

"Give me the phone please." Sophia looked from her hand to her face.

"What?"

"Give me the phone I want to talk with Nathan." Sophia gave Saya a sad smile.

"Saya let me do the talking." Saya could feel her insides begin to boil. She was getting really annoyed with Sophia, and it wouldn't be long before she completely lost her patients.

"Please hand me the phone." She said in a low serious voice. Sophia sighed.

"Ethan the girl with me would like to speak with Nathan."

"Nathan is fast asleep-"

"No I'm not." Saya would recognized that voice anywhere. _"That's the Nathan alright."_ She thought as Sophia handed her the phone.

"Hello, Ethan." Saya said in a low voice. "Please let me speak with Nathan.

"Look honey Nathan's trying to go back to sleep. Now if you would like to speak with me-"

"Ask him if the terms "Chiropterans" or "Chevaliers" means anything to him." Ethan sighed.

"Fine I'll ask him but I'm telling you it won't-" There was loud noise from the other end. "Hey-"

"Oh shut up you'll be fine." Nathan said in a rush. "Hello! Hello who is this, and how do you know those names!" He said in a deep voice. Nothing like a voice of a sleeping man.

"Nathan it's me, Saya." There was a deep silence from the other end of the phone. "Hello are you there-"

"Yes, yes I'm here, but how-"

"I woke up." There was a chuckle from the other end.

"I see I can't believe it's been 30 years since you fallen asleep." She nodded.

"Me either."

"What are you doing here in New York if you don't mind me asking." A growl slipped from between her lips.

"Ask Solomon...!" Nathan let out a sigh.

"Ah I see." There was some ruffling from Nathan's end of the line. "Oh stop your crying you big baby it's just a scratch. Saya I would love to know what did Solomon did exactly." Saya smiled to herself.

"I knew you would." She said getting comfortable. "Well it all started...." And Saya told her story of being kidnapped by Solomon and then being attacked by Amshel. Nathan let out a small whistle.

"You've been through hell and back-" She let out a bitter laugh.

"You think...!"

"Hey don't go and bite my head off I'm not the one that kidnapped you now was I?" Saya gritted her teeth.

"No." She said through her teeth.

"Okay now Ethan will be able to help you- what do you mean your not going to help her?" He asked.

"This isn't are problem." Ethan shouted. "I've been out of that buisness for years." There was a hardy laugh from Nathan.

"You just forged a passport for Greg 2 days ago!" Saya began not liking this Ethan guy, and she'd never even met the guy. "Here's the deal your going to help Saya, or I'm moving out." There was a cry of protest from Nathan's end. "Then you better get a move on and get that passport for Saya ready. Don't worry, Saya I'll make sure he does a great job." Saya smiled.

"Thanks Nathan, bye." She flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Sophia who eyes were wide as billiard balls. "What?"

"You really have been through hell and back...!" Saya nodded.

"But it's nothing that I can't handle." She said leaning her head back on the head rest of her seat. "How long will it take Ethan to get that passport done?" Saya asked looking to Sophia seeing her shrug.

"I don't know maybe a day or two we're going to have to stay at a hotel." She looked to the front of the limo. "Jameson isn't there a Hilton hotel next to the airport?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good let's go and get a room." He pulled out of the parking space.

"Alright on our way." He said pulling out of the underground parking lot and drove to the hotel trying to hurry seeing that Saya was falling asleep in the back. Not like it would help anyway, she ended up falling asleep anyway.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Okay I'm soooo sorry this took me so long to write this chapter _! I was stumped of what to do in this chapter, but I finally got something. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R! Thanks again for reading ^_^**_


	8. Attack At The Hilton!

_**I own none of the Blood+ Characters!**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

Saya awoke to the sound of knocking. She sat up seeing that she was in a nice plush bed somewhere…. "Where am I?" She asked the empty room.

"Don't worry your safe." A voice answered. Saya's heart fell in the pit of her stomach. A man walked out of the shadow's. "You remember me right?" He asked. She looked over his face, she knew that she'd met him before, but couldn't place his face.

She shook her head, "Sorry no but I don't." He shrugged.

"Well we didn't really meet. I was driving the limo." A light blinked on in her head.

"Oh right your…Jameson right?" She asked afraid that she got it wrong.

"Right." He said with a nod of his head. He walked past the bed that she was laying in, and that was when she noticed that all he had on his person was a towel around his waist. There was a set of loud whispers from the room next door. Saya cleared her throat trying to get the image of Jameson with a towel around his waist out of her head.

"Uh where's Sophia…?" She asked looking down at the bedding. Jameson sighed. "Picking a fight with Ethan. If he weren't gay they would make a perfect couple." Saya let out a small giggle. Jameson glance behind her and grinned.

"Think I'm funny do you." He said strolling over and lifting a small duffel bag up off the floor. "Well that's a first…!" He whispered taking out a pair of boxers and pulling them on. Saya turned her head to give him some privacy.

"What no women think your funny?" She asked looking to the ceiling, blushing furiously. He shook his head. "Don't really get together with women that much to be funny." He pulled on a pair of slacks, zipping them up. "I'm to busy with my work and going to school."

"You go to school?" She asked surprised. He let out a hardy laugh.

"What you think I'm going to drive a limo for the rest of my life?" He asked, then answer with a shake his head. "No thank you." Saya blushed.

"I'm sorry-."

He shook his head brushing away her apology. "You got nothing to be sorry about." After a few minutes a good thing of silence fell throughout the room. Until it was interrupted by a voice that made Saya jump from the bed and into the room next doors. Where she saw Sophia, Ethan, and Nathan, who stood and walked to her with his arms open wide as if wanting to give her a hug. Saya let herself be hug, but only for a moment.

She cleared her throat. "Hello Nathan long time no see." Nathan let out a chuckle releasing her. "That it has Saya, that it has." He said brushing a few strands of her hair out of her face. There was a small noise of protest.

"Nathan how do you know this girl?" Ethan asked glaring over at Saya as if clamming Nathan as his. Nathan sigh pulling Saya into another hug, and kissing the top of her head. Ethan let out out a small growl. A hardy laugh exploded from Nathan. He released Saya once again and looked into her face with a huge smile splattered on his face.

"It's good to see you Saya, how Haji and the others?" Saya shrugged. "As good as they can be I guess. I wouldn't really know now would I." He nodded

"True," He said shaking his head in disgust at Solomon's actions. "Solomon was never one to leave things alone."

"Your telling me! He kidnaps me, brings me here, then I get attacked by Amshel which was a _**HUGE**_ surprise!" Nathan nodded.

"Yes I wonder as well how he survived that...accident." He said. She was stumped on that one as well. How could Amshel have survived. _"Well Haji survived so I guess it's possible that Amshel did as well."_Saya thought.

"Well while I was in Solomon's...care he kept telling me he couldn't live without me." She said rolling her eyes. "Then this girl from Japan goes and tries to kill me because she's "in love" with Solomon. You know before I killed her, at least I think I did, she told me that Solomon would never love anyone else besides me. I tried to tell her otherwise...she wouldn't listen." She said with a sad voice. Saya didn't want to have to go and kill her, but she didn't want to die either. Nathan felt Saya's pain in fearing that she killed the little one.

"Listen Saya I think that Solomon brought that girl, what was her name?"

"Fuji."

"Right well Fuji was probably just a replacement of you." Saya shook her head.

"We look nothing alike-"

"Ah but you both hail from Japan, I don't think it really mattered what she looked like as long as you both came from the same place." Saya shook her head it made no sense to her. "Yes I know it is a bit confusing." Nathan added.

"Yeah it is." She muttered walking over and taking a seat on the couch in the room. She looked around at the room. "What kind of hotel is this?" She asked. "Never seen a hotel room with a couch...." Sophia let out a giggle.

"We're in the penthouse Saya." That it explained it.

"Never been a penthouse suite before." She muttered. "Wait I take that back I might have a really long time again. I'm not sure." Ethan scooted away from her and patted down on the cushion next to him for Nathan to sit down. But Nathan ignored Ethan and his gesture, and went and sat next to Saya.

"Nathan-"

"Ethan stop it." Nathan warned. "I'm not your property stop treating me if I were." Ethan turned his face away, and began to cry silent tears. "If I remember correctly she's the reason you almost die in Paris...!" Sophia said with a whisper.

"No it wasn't Saya's fault. I wasn't on her side...I was one of many of her sisters protector-"

"Nathan stop! Your not a monster I won't believe it!" Ethan said turning back to face them. "Your a ordinary man, whom I love very much." Nathan let out a chuckle.

"About 30 years ago I was working with my brothers trying to take over the world."

"You mean destroy it." Nathan nodded.

"How you wish to look at it, Saya." He muttered touching her hand. He thought a minute on how to continue. He sighed. "Let's just say we failed." Sophia took a deep breath.

"How did you fail?" She blinked her eyes a few times. "You said a few months ago-"

"You told Sophia!?" Ethan cried. Nathan sighed. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would act this way. Now please be stop intrupping."

"Go on Sophia." Sophia cleared her throat."

"As I was saying, when you told me your story that you and your group were very powerful...who stopped you."

"Saya did." Sophia's eyes grew wide.

"She was the one who stopped you." She said looking to Saya. Saya nodded.

"My sister and I were the last of our kind. I had spent centuries trying to kill her, and 30 years ago I finally succeed." She sighed looking down at her hand that laid in her lap. "I wasn't able to do it before she gave birth to my twin niece's."

"Well aren't you glad that you have those two?" Sophia said confused. "Like you said you were the last of your kind." Saya shook her head.

"I wanted to end our race. To many people die because of us." She let out a sort of sob that was a sigh as well. "My Dad," She took a deep needed breath. "he died protecting me and my two brothers." Sophia let out a breath.

"If you were centuries years old then your Father and two brothers-"

"We weren't related by blood."

"Oh." She muttered. "I'm sorry to hear that he died." Saya gave her a sad smile.

"It was a long time ago." Nathan took a hold of her hand.

"Yes but still-" Saya shook her head. She didn't wish for him to finish his sentence.

"It's all in the past, Nathan." He closed his mouth and gave her a nod in understanding.

"What about your brothers?" Sophia asked. "Aren't they worried about you, do you want to call them?" She said going for her cell phone that sat in her pant pocket. Saya shook her head.

"No I don't want to worry them any further. Besides I don't want Haji to come running over here like my knight in shining armor." Nathan chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind seeing him." He said with a chuckle. Ethan narrowed his eyes at Nathan.

"Who is this Haji person?" He asked Saya.

"He's my chevalier." Nathan let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh don't worry your cute little head Ethan. Haji's in love with Saya." Ethan's eyes brightened.

"Oh?" A smile tugged at his lips. Saya nodded her head reassuring him. "Well then why don't you call him then, maybe I wouldn't have to give you this-"

"She'd still need a passport to leave the country, let alone the nation." Sophia said to Ethan. "You really need to grow up, Ethan." He opened his mouth to protest at her remark.

"She's right Ethan. I'm tired of you and your childish behavior." Nathan said in a serious voice. "You need to mature quite a bit." Ethan let his lower lip drift out, letting it tremble.

"Ethan did you not just hear a word we just said...?" Sophia asked rolling her eyes and looking to the big bay window looking over the streets of New York City. "I swear I would think that your 12 instead of 31." Saya eyes grew wide. _"He sure doesn't act like any 31 year old that I ever known."_ She thought. There was a knock at the door.

"Jameson could you answer the door please." She called. Jameson came out muttered something under his breath that only Saya picked up it seemed.

"_Your legs broken or somethin...!_" He walked over to the door, now fully dressed, and looked through the peep hole. "Uh Sophia."

"Yes who is it Jameson?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of him." Saya felt something switch on inside of her putting her on full alert.

"Nathan...!"

"Yeah I feel it to."

"Feel what?" Ethan asked shaking and rubbing his arms with his hands. "Is it just me or did it get really chilly in her all of a sudden." He said his teeth chattering. Saya stood up closing her eyes, and opening them a few moments later, her vision now red as blood.

"I'm positive that it's him." Nathan stood up to standing in front of Saya. "I think your right." Saya touched his shoulder.

"Nathan no. You can't fight your human now," She said moving around him. "you'll just get in my way." Nathan let out a laugh.

"Saya you treat me as if I can't defend myself." Saya stared up at him.

"Wait...I don't understand."

"Just because I'm human now doesn't mean I've forgotten how to fight." He chuckled. "I've been alive for awful long time, you know." She stood trying to figure out what to do next: (a) should she let Nathan fight and have the chance of him getting killed, or (b) not to let him fight at all. But after the last time she fought Amshel she got her ass kicked.

She decided to go with (a) "Okay just don't die on me." She said with a smirk. He nodded a smile forming on his face, then disappearing.

"I would move away from that door if I were you, boy." He said very seriously. Jameson nodded backing away from the door a few moments before it fell in on it's self.

"Sorry about that." Amshel said strolling in as if he owned the place. "Ah I see you still live, Saya." She nodded with a smirk. She saw that it bugged him that she was still alive. "Nathan a pleasure as always."

"Brother-"

"What this is your brother?" Ethan asked in a shrill voice not believing what he was hearing. He was now laying flat on his stomach trying to find cover from danger. "Why are you attacking him?" Ethan asked looking up into Amshel's emotionless face. Amshel chuckled.

"He is a disgrace," Amshel said pulling out the broken sword from where it laid hidden from the naked eye. "He's helps our enemy I will not forgive this treason." Sophia was standing with Jameson who stood in front of her, protecting her.

"And who are you to execute that punishment?" She asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"If I were you young lady I would keep my mouth shut." Sophia was going to say something else, but Jameson slapped a hand over her mouth. She said his name, but it was muffled by his hand.

"Sorry about that." Jameson said with a smile. He turned to Sophia and muttered. "If I were you Sophie I would listen to the man and keep my mouth shut." She glared up at him. "Just please do this one thing for me..._please_?" Her eyes softened and sighed.

"Thank you."

"Ah how touching two star-crossed lovers." Amshel said with a menacing chuckle. Saya let out a gasp knowing what he was going to do next. She looked around for a weapon and found a sword with Sophia's name engraved in the sheath. _"She's got a sword."_Saya thought. "I suppose I should end their suffering." He said with a evil laugh.

"Amshel stop!" Nathan shouted. He ignored Nathan's pleads, sending a powerful blast of power towards Sophia and Jameson. Jameson pulled Sophia against him. Saya pulled the sword from it's sheath and jumped in front of the attack stopping it in it's tracks.

"Well done Saya." Amshel muttered clearly impressed. "Well done indeed." He said with a little clap of his hands. Nathan leaped for Amshel seeing his guard down.

"No stop Nathan!" Ethan said taking his sleeve.

"Ethan what are you-"

"Just let him do what he's come to do."

"What do you-" Then it hit him.

"You tracked him down-"

"Actually I was the one to call him." Amshel said.

"You told him were Saya was staying...didn't you?" Ethan looked to the floor with guilt written all over his face. "Didn't you!?" Nathan screamed enraged. Ethan gave a short nod. Nathan pulled him to his feet and took his collar in both hands. "Why would you do that!" He shouted. Ethan was gasping for breath.

"I-I was afraid that I was going to lose you...I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left!" He muttered tears flowing down his face. Nathan eyes grew sad his hands let go of his collar. Ethan went to hug him, but Nathan took a step back.

"Why were you afraid," Ethan went to answer. "when you could have just done it yourself." Ethan stood stunned. He could not believe his ears of what he just heard.

"Nathan." He muttered.

"It's over I can't take anymore of your possessiveness." Ethan shook his head with huge tears streaming down his face.

"No please-"

"Okay I can't anymore of your nauseating break up." Amshel said looking very bored. Nathan glared over at him.

"Well I'm getting pretty sick and tired of _you_." He said through clinched teeth. Amshel turned towards him and rose his blade.

"Amshel!" Saya called. He turned back to here with a wide grin.

"Yes Saya." He answered.

"We need to end this here and now." He nodded.

"I agree."

"Then let's end it." She said positioning her blade ready to strike.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hello everybody hope you enjoy this new installment of my Blood+ fanfiction. Please R&R! Thanks a bunch ^_^**_


	9. White Hell

**I own none of the Blood+ Characters!**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Saya leaped for him pulling her sword back, ready to strike with all her might. He let out a chuckle. Lifting his blade and blocking her attack as she swung it.

"Your going to have to do better then that, Saya." He said pushing his sword against hers, making her stumble. Saya let out a growl of anger. She swung her sword side ways trying to catch him by surprise. Oh Amshel was surprised alright. He was so surprised that he block her attack without looking away from her.

Saya let out a gasp. "How did you do that?" She asked pulling the sword back. He let out a hardy laugh.

"Are you really that surprised that I blocked it?" He asked. "I'm been alive for a very long time and I knew how to fight back then as well." She spread her feet far apart ready to spring into action when Amshel let his guard down again. He chuckled.

"If you think I had my guard down then your sorely mistaken." She thought back and didn't ever remember Amshel's guard falling, not once. She let out another gasp.

"You did that on purpose!" She said in a heated tone. He bowed a bit.

"My acting has gotten better has it not?" He asked.

Amshel swung his sword a slice of air traveling towards Saya at full speed. Saya did her best to block it but it was as if it went right through her blade and cut deep into her skin. She fell to her knees gasping.

"See. Your no match for me, Saya." Saya's head snapped up glaring up at Amshel's smug face. She felt like spitting in his face, but that was as if letting him think he had beaten her. Saya wasn't done fighting just yet.

Her head dropped hiding her smiling face. "If you think I'm done fighting," She said gripping the hilt of Sophia's sword. "your wrong." She pulled her arm up flipping the sword around in her hand so the sharp part of the blade would be on the right side. The hit was a good one. Amshel let out a hiss putting his hand to his left arm putting pressure against it. Saya climb to her feet and stared up at him.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" She asked with a big grin of happiness. She loved seeing him in pain. Even though it wasn't a lot of pain. Amshel bit his cheek and stood up straight. He bit back a chuckle

"You think this small cut is going to make me back down and submit to you." He shook his head and chuckle as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "Then your seriously mistaken little one." Saya bit back a growl. She hated it when people underestimated her just because she was a kid. Even though she's over two hundred years old. It really annoyed her…a lot.

"Don't underestimate me Amshel." She said. "You remember what happened last time you did that. I ended up wiping your whole crazy cult off the face of the earth." It made her smile as the memories popped into her head. "Ah those were the days." She said closing her eyes and sighing. Amshel tight face smile turned into a frown really fast.

"Yes well that was a long time ago, Saya." She shook her head.

"No not really." He let out a growl of annoyance.

"Can we please continue our fight," He said lifting his sword a bit his hand still on his arm. It was still bleeding but not as much as before. "I'm looking forward to killing you."

"Yeah well last time you thought you killed me it didn't really turn out that way now did it…?" He shook his head his arm was bleeding less and less as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm afraid that it didn't." Saya sprinted across the room swing her sword in quick motions. Amshel blocked everyone of them.

"Have you not improved your fighting style?" He asked almost cutting along her side. Saya leaped back dodging just as the blade grazed the side of her stomach. She let out a hiss feeling it start to burn.

"W-What the-" She let out a cry grabbing her side and looking down to see it red and puffy.

"What in the hell…!" She gasped touching it with the tips of her fingers, the pain shooting up her side. She almost doubled over on the spot.

"What did you do to me?" She asked her eyes stinging with hot tears of pain. Amshel let out a chuckle lifting up his blade in his hands to show her that it was searing hot.

"B-But how!" She said breathless and hot. It was as if the heat in her cut was traveling up her body at a fast pace and she felt sickly. As if she were going to be sick.

"It's strange you know when Haji and I got buried under all the rubble and debris I acquired some new powers…it is indeed strange don't you think, Saya?" Saya face was flushed from the heated and the fever that was following. She nodded.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass…!"

"Ew with a fever and throbbing pain she still talks like she's a actual threat." Saya bit her cheek from saying something snotty and smart because she was in no condition to burn up all the strength. She felt her legs start to go weak, Saya's head was swimming with thoughts and feelings that she hadn't felt since she beat Diva. She felt a sharp pain go through her whole body, making her knees buckle. Saya fell to the floor her eyes dull and lifeless. _"So this is how I die."_ She thought wanting so much to see Kai, and the girls again. But more then ever she wanted to see Haji. She closed her eyes and an image of Haji appeared in her mind. _"I'm so sorry Haji…I let him win." _Then she felt all the pain drain away and she saw a bright light urging her to come forth, and so she did. The light swallowed her up and all the pain and all the thoughts flushed away and she felt at peace for the first time in a very long, _long_ time.

* * *

_Saya opened her eyes to be blinded by a bright light that was calm, and harsh all at the same time. She shielded her eyes waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light that surrounded her. When she finally felt ready she let her hand fall form her eyes. What she saw was the most lonely thing that she has ever felt. The area around her was empty with little or no life. She let out a whimper as she sat up she looked around at a 180 angle, but still seeing nothing._

"_Where am I?" She asked the empty space, but got no answer to her question. Saya put her arms behind her and pushed herself up. When she got to her feet her head became dizzy and it was hard to focus. She put a hand to her head and let her mind try to remember what happen and why she was here. She remember a fight…make that many fights. She remember Diva, her twin sister, who she had to kill. She let out a sob remembering her brothers Kai, and Riku, remembering that Riku was dead. Then it all started to flood back. She let out a choked sob, and then she gagged. Saya threw her hand to her mouth trying to stop from throwing up. But it never came she was to distracted by a black figure off in the distance. She felt a feeling of joy as the figure got closer and closer._

"_Hey!" She shouted waving her arms in the air. "Over here I'm over here!" She cried her arms waving at a fast speed. The black figure stopped and stared towards her. As she could see if it didn't have a face or any facial features. Then it turned and began to walk in the other direction. Saya began to panic._

"_Hey wait don't leave!" She cried. Then she began to run after the black figure wanting so much not to be left alone in this white hell._

"_Stop come back!" She called tears flooding her eyes and down her cheeks. If this was supposed to be paradise then she would give anything to be alive again. She didn't want to be alone. Saya has known sadness and loneliness then any person should know or endear. Her voice was going weak from all her screaming and crying._

"_P-Please don't leave me…!" She gave once last cry just before she collapsed to the ground. Saya let it all out. She sob until her voice hiccupped. _

"_Saya…." A voice whispered. She pulled her up from the ground seeing that the black figure was no longer faceless. She stared up at the man who was staring down at her with angry features. She knew this man…she was positive that she did._

"_Haji…?" She asked her voice echoing Haji's name over and over. He still stared angrily down at her. Saya pulled up self in a sitting position._

"_It's you isn't?" She asked again not quite sure this time. He nodded. Saya let out a sob as he confirmed it. "Oh Haji…I've missed you so much-"_

"_You need to get up Saya." Saya head snapped up staring into his dark eyes._

"_What do you mean-"_

"_You need to get up and fight, Saya." Saya shook her head tears shining in her eyes._

"_He's to strong Haji." She said hugging herself. "He's to strong for me…I can't beat him." Haji kneeled in front of her and cupped her shoulders with his hands._

"_Saya you have to try!"_

"_I have!" She screamed looking up at him straight in the face. "I'm tired Haji…so tired that I feel as if I could sleep for another 30 years!" Haji shook her shoulders hard._

"_That's because you have worn yourself out," He said slowly in his deep voice. Saya loved his voice it was like a slow lullaby being played. She closed her eyes and listened to him speak._

"_-Are you even listening to me, Saya?" She opened her eyes and blinked them a few times._

"_What? Huh I'm sorry what were you saying-" He shook her shoulders again._

"_Saya you need to pay attention to me listen to what I'm saying." She rolled her eyes and let out a annoyed sigh._

"_I am Haji!" She shouted pouting like a little baby._

"_No you are not," He said shaking her again. "you have to listen to me or you'll die don't you understand that? If you die we can't be together." Saya heart began to ache._

"_We won't?" She asked in a small voice. He shook his head._

"_No we won't." Haji let out a sigh. "Don't you want to see Hana and Yuki again?" He asked. Saya eyes grew wide._

"_Hana and Yuki?" Then she remembered. "Oh Diva's daughters…I remember them now." He nodded and looked at her with a serious face._

"_They miss you Saya," He said in a low voice. "They've just met you and now your willing to give up on them when they hardly even know the real you yet…." Saya frowned. "No I'm not willing to do that to them…." She thought._

"_Haji?"_

"_Yes Saya." She let out a sob, her arms falling from their hold on her arms. She slumped a little bit feeling the tiredness take it's hold on her._

"_I'm just so sleepy…so very sleepy." Saya's eyes began to droop. "Can't I sleep for a few minutes?" She asked. He squeezed her shoulders until Saya cried out in pain._

"_Ouch your hurting me," She said trying to pry his hold on her shoulders. "let go! It hurts!" She cried feeling the bones in her shoulders start to hurt._

"_Haji let go!" She screamed. He finally released her shoulders and leaned away from her. Saya bent forward her breath rough and shallow, her shoulder aching something fierce._

"_Why did you do that?" She asked rubbing at her eyes._

"_I'm sorry Saya," He said now by her side, stroking her back. "but I couldn't let you fall asleep, because if you did there is can chance that you wouldn't wake up."_

"_Well you could have just told me that then I wouldn't have asked." She muttered sitting up straight and rubbing her shoulders._

"_Damn they hurt like the hell," She looked at him with a glance. "you ever grab me like that again I'm going to chop off your other arm…got it." Haji felt a smile appear on his face._

"_Yes, got it." He said letting out a small laugh. When he caught her glaring at him his laughter faded and the smile as well._

_He cleared his voice and muttered, "Sorry." and then everything fell quiet yet again. Saya let out a sigh after a few moments of silence._

"_So how do I get out of this place?" She asked looking around her seeing nothing but white. So much white. She began to feel dizzy._

"_Oh god I have got to get out of her, and fast." She said standing up and stretching._

"_Alright let's go." She said motioning for him to follow._

"_I can't."_

"_What are you talking about?" She asked with a laugh. "Oh course you can now come on let's get out of this place I like to call the white hell." He chuckled._

"_That's a good name for this place." She giggled._

"_Yeah I know now come on." She said walking in the direction that HajI was going. She stopped not feeling his presence behind her._

"_Haji what are you-"_

"_I can't come with you," He said now standing up. "you have to figure this out on your own." Saya began to shake with panic._

"_I-I can't do this by myself…you know that!" He shook his head._

"_Saya yes you can," He said. "you just need to believe that you can do it and you will." She shook her head._

"_But what if I don't…then where will I be?" She asked. "No where that's where!" She screamed the last part hoping it would soak into his thick head._

"_That means we won't be together…so you have to come with me." She said rushing over and grabbing his arm. Her hand went through it as she went to grab it._

"_What-" She gasped going for his arm again, only it went through it again. "What's going on why can't I grab your arm, HajI."_

"_I'm going back…someone trying to wake me up." He closed his eyes. "It's Hana…she's crying." He gave a small chuckle._

"_She thinks I'm dead." His chuckle died down. "Saya I've really got to go Hana is becoming frantic." He winched in pain._

"_Ouch she just screamed so loud that it hurt my ears here." He opened his eyes once again._

"_Listen Saya you can do it." He whispered beginning to fade away to nothing._

"_No don't leave me Haji!" Saya cried fanning her hands in and out trying to bring him back to her. She couldn't do this by herself._

"_Remember Saya," He said his voice growing distant. "Hana, Yuki, Kai, Kanna, and I are waiting for you to return." She could see a fade smile._

"_So don't let us down." Saya bit back a sob and stood up straight and strong._

"_I'll do my best." She said to the ghost of Haji. He smiled again._

"_That's all we're asking for." His voice was so distant she barely heard the last part. "Don't you worry you guy I won't let you down." Then she remember something that Haji had said and it confused her._

"_Who the heck is kanna?" She asked the empty space around her. Then she went on her way focus on trying to find away out of this white hell._

_

* * *

_

**Author Notes!**

**Hello everyone hope you enjoy this new installment of my Blood+ fanfiction! Please R&R? Thanks a bunch and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^_^**


	10. Back To Reality

**_I own none of the Blood+ Characters!_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

_Saya walked with slow motions not wanting to miss anything that could get her out of this white hell. She began to doubt that she was ever going to escape this place, then she remembered what Haji had told her._

**_Flashback_**

_"Saya you can," He said. "you just need to believe that you can do it and you will." She shook her head._

_"But what if I don't…then where will I be?" She asked. "No where that's where!" She screamed the last part hoping it would soak into his thick head._

_"That means we won't be together…so you have to come with me." She said rushing over and grabbing his arm. Her hand went through it as she went to grab it._

_"What-" She gasped going for his arm again, only it went through it again. "What's going on why can't I grab your arm, HajI."_

_"I'm going back…someone trying to wake me up." He closed his eyes. "It's Hana…she's crying." He gave a small chuckle._

_"She thinks I'm dead." His chuckle died down. "Saya I've really got to go Hana is becoming frantic." He winched in pain._

_"Ouch she just screamed so loud that it hurt my ears here." He opened his eyes once again._

_"Listen Saya you can do it." He whispered beginning to fade away to nothing._

_"No don't leave me Haji!" Saya cried fanning her hands in and out trying to bring him back to her. She couldn't do this by herself._

_"Remember Saya," He said his voice growing distant. "Hana, Yuki, Kai, Kanna, and I are waiting for you to return."_

**_End of Flashback_**

_"I don't get why he has such confidence in me," She let out a sigh. "must be nice to be able to believe in yourself." She continued to walk her footsteps echoing so it seems like she's not alone._

_"Your not alone, Saya." A voice whispered in the distance. Saya let out a gasp turning fully around trying to see whom the voice came from._

_"Who's there?" She called squinting seeing a black dot looking figure off in the distance._

_"Haji!" She cried her eyes becoming watery with the thought that he had come back to help her find a way out. She began to run towards the black figure._

_"Haji you've come back to help me-" Saya let out a loud gasp that bounced off the white and hit her hard. She almost doubled over right through._

_"Saya…I've come for you." Solomon said with a smile. Saya chest heaved up and down. She sucked in a deep breath, but it didn't seem to help her panicked self._

_"Solomon…what are you doing here?" She asked still breathing heavily. He let out a chuckle._

_"You must have known that I would not let Amshel harm you, Saya." Saya shook her head._

_"I asked why your here! I want a straight answer not your stupid love confession." Solomon let out a gasp stopping dead in his tracks. He looked to the ground tears slipping down his cheeks._

_"So me being in love with you is stupid is it…?" Saya nodded._

_"I've told you that many times, Solomon." She muttered looking at him with sad eyes. "I don't feel the same way…I'm sorry." She turned her gaze away from him, she didn't want to look at him and feel this…guilt._

_"I don't care." He said with a dull voice. Saya let out a gasp, her gaze snapping back to his._

_"But-" He rose his hand stopping her from speaking another word._

_"I don't care," He said with his dull lifeless voice. "don't you see your the only thing that gives me meaning to live anymore…your the only reason I'm still here." He let out a chuckle._

_"I would have gladly died 30 years ago, but for some reason I was spared." He gave her a sad smile. "You have no idea how glad I am for being given the chance to remain living so I can be with you…forever." Saya shook her head._

_"Solomon you don't love me," She let out sob covering her face with her hands. "you just like the idea of being with me-"_

_"Will you stop saying that!" He screamed making Saya flinch. "I'm so sick and tired of you coming up with excuse for me loving you! I love you and that's it, that's all there is to it!" He thrusted out his arms._

_"Look around you Saya," He shouted. "do you see what I'm sacrificed to be here!" Saya looked around._

_"What is this place?" She asked with a frown. He let out a irritated sigh. He threw his head back and put his hands on his hips._

_"She doesn't even know what Amshel did to her!" He said with a hard laugh._

_She stomped her foot like a child and gave him an evil look. "That's right I don't," She shouted. "all I remember is fighting Amshel and failing." She thrust a finger at him._

_"Don't you dare say I lost on purpose," She warned. "because I didn't."_

_"Saya…!" Saya let out a gasp looking around trying to see him._

_"Haji your back." Grey smoke swirled around and then formed Haji's body. He gave Solomon a hard look._

_"Stop distracting her, Solomon." Solomon let out a growl._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked. He pulled a knife from the sleeve of his jacket. "Why can't you leave us alone-"_

_"Would you just shut the hell up already!" Haji screamed. Saya winced at the pain of his voice echoing. "I'm so sick of you and your needy little self, Solomon." Solomon snorted._

_"Well the same goes for me so why don't you just go away and find your own girl-"_

_"Where do you get off talking to Haji like that!" Saya screamed her eyes burning with hatred for Solomon. "Your the one that is ruining my families life." Solomon gripped the dagger and gritted is teeth._

_"I love you…why can't you love me back?" Saya let out a cry of pure annoyance._

_"Because I don't love you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get that through your thick head! I DO NOT LOVE YOU, SOLOMON!" She screamed it a little louder so he would understand._

_"I don't-"_

_"Oh no you don't get say you don't understand, because we all know that you do understand why I don't love you." Solomon stared at her, a frown splattered over his face._

_"I'm sorry but I don't." Saya let out a scream throwing her hands up into the air._

_"God are you that stupid that you don't understand that I don't, and never will, love you." Solomon flinched at the anger in her voice. "Why can't she see how much I love her...?" He asked himself._

_"Saya you need to hurry up and get out of this place, quickly, before you get confused and-"_

_"Where am I?" Saya asked spinning around, but seeing only white. "Who are you, and you...I don't understand, why am I here!" She shouted. She raked her fingers through her hair and let out a whimper. Haji took a step towards her._

_"Stay back!" She shouted her eyes as big a pair of golf balls. "I don't know you...do I?" Haji nodded._

_"Yes you do, Saya-" Solomon cut him off before he finish the sentence that could mean his and Saya doom. "This is my chance...to turn Saya against Haji and come with me." He felt a joy rush through him that he had never felt before that moment._

_"Saya no you don't know this man, but you do know me." Saya stared at him for a long time._

_"I...do?" She shook her head. "I don't remember you so then I don't know you." Solomon shook his head feeling the joy fade away._

_"N-No you do know me," He said taking a step closer to her. "Don't you remember what I said to you of our last meeting." She shook her head still confused and not understand who these men are._

_"I told you I would always love you...with all my being and my soul." Solomon whispered the words that came directly from his heart. "And nothing will ever, and I mean nothing, will change that." A thought sprung to Saya. "Solomon could get me out of here." She bit her lower lip "He could get me out...if he's anywhere near me he could get me out." She thought releasing her lower lip. She had to do what needed to be done. Saya felt tears spring to her eyes._

_"You love me...really?" Solomon nodded._

_"Saya don't believe his lies-" Saya paid him no heed._

_"Yes I love you...so much Saya that it hurts." The tears flowed freely from her eyes and she didn't stop them...she couldn't. The crying helped clear her head and soon she wasn't confused anymore._

_"Oh Solomon...." She whispered. He let out a sob rushing over to her and throwing his arms around her and hugging her with all his might. "you love me that much?" She asked. He nodded resting his head in the crook of her neck and feeling the world around them gather together and feel peaceful for the first time in so many years._

_He let out another sob, "Saya you finally see that we're meant to be together forever and ever." He said his voice full of joy, happiness, and something that he couldn't place._

_"Saya...please don't do this." Saya looked over at Haji and gave him a sad smirk and mouthed. "Just let him have a little bit of happiness before he meets his untimely death, Haji..." Haji was stunned. Saya intended to kill Solomon._

_"What are you going to do now?" He asked pretending to be hurt._

_"I will go back with Solomon and we will live together...forever." She said hugging him tighter. She felt Solomon shuttered a bit and let out uncontrollable sobs. She stroked his back and kissed his neck which sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. He moaned her name and clung to her even tighter. Saya let out a grunt. "God if he hugs me any tighter I'm going to stop breathing...!"_

_"Solomon."_

_"Yes my love." He loved the way that rolled of his tongue. "What is it?" He asked with a sigh, resting his head on her shoulder._

_"Can't. Breath." Solomon loosened his hold on her and Saya sucked in some air that hurt her lungs. "God he was crushing me so hard my lungs hurt." She thought feeling a little light headed. Solomon chuckled bending forward and kissing her. When their lips touched Solomon snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She saw Haji staring at her betrayal all in his eyes. Saya felt like crying. She hated seeing Haji upset. "He must know that this kiss doesn't mean anything to me." Solomon deepened the kiss licking her lower lip with his tongue. That was the last straw for Saya. She pushed against his chest and pulled away her lips wet from his tongue._

_"Hey now don't you be doing none of that with someone watching." She said jerking her chin towards Haji. Solomon let out a chuckle._

_"Your quite right my love," He muttered touching her cheek with his hand, and tracing her jaw with his fingers. "let us leave this place and continue were we left off." Solomon placed her back on her feet and turned to address Haji._

_"No hard feelings but it seems that she's chose me, Haji." Haji just look at him his heart swollen with pain and anger. He wanted so much to punch Solomon in the face right there and then. Saya looked at him with sad eyes, then turned her gaze when he started to speak. He bowed his head and said in his low deep voice._

_"I see so you don't need me anymore." Saya shook her head slowly, her eyes stinging with tears. "I'm so sorry Haji." She thought letting out a soft sob and feeling her heart swell up and almost bursting out of her chest. She cleared her throat and looked to him again her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"I am very sorry, Haji." She let out a sigh that was half sob and half hope. "You know I will always love you...you've been with me through so much. I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend." Haji let out a snorted._

_"Sure we can be friends...just don't expect me to be there when your crying and unhappy." Solomon stood tall and lean._

_"She will never be unhappy ever again," He said with his head held high and true. "I will see to that." Haji nodded and closed his eyes. Saya let out a sob. "Haji you must know that I know you, and not Solomon." She said sending her thoughts out to him hoping he would accept them as the truth. "I will love you always and forever." She thought just as he vanished out of sight. She let out a sob covering her face. Solomon turned to her looking to her with sad eyes._

_"Saya my love, it will be alright I'm sure that Haji will forgive with time." She shook her head finding that hard to be true._

_"No he will never forgive me." She muttered through her hands. The words she spoke made her cry even harder. Solomon pulled her to him and hugged her tight._

_"Come on let's go home." He said summoning up the grey smoke, it swirling all around them, and then they were back in the hotel room. It was destroyed beyond regulation. Sophie and Jameson were on the floor holding each other, unmoving and soundless. Nathan was crouched in the corner cowering, nursing a broken arm and crying over Ethan's body, who was laying dead on the floor. His eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open in a soundless scream. Saya almost wanted to scream herself but held herself back from doing so. She looked over seeing her body white as a ghost._

_"W-What!" Solomon chuckled._

_"Don't worry you just have to re-enter your body." Saya looked up at him as if he was insane._

_"How in the hell am I suppose to do that?" She asked glaring up at him. He let out a laugh releasing, but taking hold of her hand. "Just let yourself go back to your body." He released her hand and her ghost like body floated over, hovering, above her body. She closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled down back into her body._

* * *

She awoke seconds later to hear that Sophie and Jameson were both alive, and shaking with fear. She felt something in her hand. She pulled her hand up and saw that she was still holding Sophie's sword. Nathan was crying his eyes out over Ethan, who had sold them out to Amshel.

"N-Nathan...that's so unlike you." She said her voice hoarse with death and sleep. Nathan's head snapped up and he crawled over to Saya.

"Saya your alive!" He said touching her body.

"Hey watch were you put your hands." Nathan laughed.

"Honey have you forgotten," He said with a smirk. "I'm gay remember." Saya's cheeks turned pink. No she hadn't forgotten but he was still a man.

"Yeah I know, but your still...well you know." He let out a low chuckle that was a mask over his pain of Ethan's death. He stroked her hair back, out of her face and smiled, happy she was still breathing.

"I'm happy your not dead, Saya." She snorted. _"Yeah me to."_ She thought to herself. She tried to sit up, but found that her body was mighty heavy.

"God what happen to me?" She asked. Nathan looked at her dumbfounded.

"You don't remember?" She looked at him and gave him a sly grin.

"I remember being attacked and fainting, but this place looks like a war zone," She said looking around. "what happen after I passed out?" She asked making her way over to a couch that wasn't turned over or wasn't ripped apart. "Did Amshel do this all by himself?" He shook his head.

"No lucky for us Solomon showed up and beat down Amshel pretty hard." He chuckled. "Amshel ran out like a coward...and Solomon weeped over your body for awhile then he passed out and then...nothing." She looked over at Ethan.

"What happen to him?" Nathan looked over at Ethan and let out a sigh full of sadness for his ex-boyfriend.

"Amshel killed him," Nathan said looking away from the body and back towards Saya. "Said that he was getting on his nerves and then he cut him down like an animal." Saya could see that Nathan was really upset over Ethan getting killed. There was a groan from the other side of the room. Saya could see Solomon starting to come to.

"His waking up." She said gripping the sword, making her knuckles turn white. "God what am I going to do...I told him that I loved him so I could get out of that white hell." She let out a sigh.

"But it's not true?" Nathan asked. She nodded.

"Yeah it's not true," She said bowing her head. "I just used him to get out of that place." She blinked her eyes seeing all the different colors of this world. _"Thank god there's color...!"_ She thought.

"Saya..." Solomon called. "Saya!" Solomon shot up looking around franticly for her. Saya rolled her eyes.

"Hey over here." Solomon eyes shot over at her and he crawled onto his knees over to her and lend up kissing her lightly. Saya felt the urge to throw up, but didn't feel like throwing up on him and blowing her cover. He pulled away touching his forehead to hers.

"I was so afraid that you weren't able to reconnect to your body." He looked her in the eye. She gave him a smile.

"Well I did." She said sweetly. He chuckle and kissed her lips again.

"I know I'm so happy that you were...able." She didn't like how he said that. Like he didn't trust her to come back even though she told him that she loved him, even though it wasn't true.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Guess I've got to track down Amshel and finish this once and for all." He said. She nodded. What could she say to that. He was right and then after he was done with Amshel, Saya would finish Solomon off once and for all.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read my new installment of my Blood+ fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! Thanks for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^_^_**


	11. Old Friends

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones that I create!_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: Old Friends_**

**_Author: BookCharmer ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

Saya let out a sigh watching as Solomon padded around the room in a sleepy daze. She was safely tucked snuggly under the covers of the bed back at his apartment. There was a swift knock and then the door opened slowly.

"Master Solomon- oh your back." Fuji said crossing her arms, showing Saya what she had done to her when she had defended herself. Both her eyes were black, her arms were bruised and she had a major split lip. _"Well…at least she's not dead."_ Saya thought a smile tugging at her lips.

"Uh hi, Fuji-"

"What the hell are you even doing here- you didn't bring her back did you?" She asked Solomon, who had just walked into the bathroom.

"Yes I did Fuji and if you ever try to kill Saya again there will be a problem behind you and I, is that clear?" Fuji had a nasty look on her face.

"Clear as crystal." She said.

"Good now leave us." Fuji sent Saya a glare and walked back out of the room, giving the door a good firm slam. Saya rolled her eyes and felt the sun warm on her skin. The curtains were drawn back and the sun was slowly rising above the city. Solomon came back out of the bathroom now dressed only in boxers.

"Uh would you mind?" Saya asked turning her head away, blushing. The only person she had ever seen in their undergarments was Haji and oh of course there was Jameson to but to Saya didn't really think that counted.

"What-" He let out a laugh looking down at his boxers. "Oh sorry I just thought now that you and are, well I just thought."

"Just because I told you that I'm in love with you doesn't mean I want to see you in your boxers." Saya said her blushing cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Right sorry." He said in a hurt voice, grabbing a pair of black slacks from a chair across the room. Solomon pulled them on and walked over to the closet, opened the door, and pulled out a white collared button down shirt. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, walking over to the bed and sitting on it's edge.

"Saya I must know, do you really love me as you say?" He asked touching her hand that laid on top of the covers. Saya felt herself flinch. What was she suppose to say to that. Had Solomon figured out that Saya wasn't telling the truth when she told him that she loved him. Saya cleared her throat, flipping her hand over, clasping his.

"How could you even doubt that I love you?" She said, seeing the doubt shift from a relief that made Saya let out a breath of relief. "He hasn't figured out I'm only using him to kill Amshel." She thought, a pair of lips touched hers lightly. Saya let out a nervous giggle.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, pulling away a bit. Solomon let out a chuckle, leaning forward towards her.

"Kissing you that's what lovers do, they kiss each other." He muttered, his lips pecking hers softly. Saya let her eyes roll as he pressed his lips harder against her own, a moan escaping from her throat. _"God what in the hell is wrong with me? I've got a wonderful man back in Japan who loves you more then life it's self and your here kissing your once enemy, Solomon Goldsmith."_ Saya lifts her hands, pushing against his chest.

"I- I'm sorry it's to soon for...that." She turned her gazed to something else, anything else, settling on a painting of a beautiful abstract garden of beautiful flowers. "That's beautiful." She said in a slow, soft voice. Solomon kissed her lips softly, and then her cheek.

"Isn't, I bought it off a man a few years ago, told me that it had been in his family for generations."

"Why would he give such a thing away?" She asked. Solomon shrugged, scooting closer to Saya, and pulling her into his arms, muttering a "I'm not sure" and then kissed the top of her head. Saya let out a giggle, his breath tickling the top of her head.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked with a grin full of happiness and joy. _"She's laughing...god how long I've waited to hear her laugh."_ He let out a sigh. Solomon didn't want this moment to end.

"Oh it's nothing, really." She muttered embarrassed that she let herself giggle, and show enjoyment. Solomon shagged against her, breathing in her sweet scent. He smelt many things. One he smelt cherry blossoms and honey. It was a strange, odd smell, but at the same time soothing.

"I love you, so much." He said, feeling a tear trickle down his cheek, and landing softy on top of her head. Saya felt tight and hot, she liked being this close to Solomon before...be some how it was nice and she felt safe and protected. _"I'm sorry that I have to kill him, he would have made a woman a happy wife."_ She thought with a sigh, letting herself lean against him.

"Saya."

"Yes, what is it Solomon?" She said in a low voice, thick with sleep. For some reason she felt tired all of a sudden. She let out a yawn, putting her hand against her mouth to muffle it.

"Your tired we got in late last night, you need to rest." He said pulling his arm away, and pushing her gently down on her back.

"Solomon I-" He put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"You need to rest Saya, last night took a lot out of you. You need to sleep and regenerate yourself." Saya smiled against his finger, and kissed the tip of his finger, making him take in a breath of surprise. "Saya-"

"Goodnight- I mean good morning Solomon." Solomon gave a slow chuckle.

"Good morning Saya." He bent down, kissing her lips. "I love you forever and ever." He muttered seeing that her eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Haji laid with his open staring at up at a crying Hana. "You've got to wake up! Come on you want to see Auntie again don't you, Haji? Come on get up off your ass and let's go and search for her!" Haji cringed at the thought of Saya with Solomon. "_If he tries anything with her I'll cut of his hands- no maybe I'll cut off his arms and legs so he won't be able to follow us ever again."_ The thought of Solomon with no arms or legs made him smile. Hana let out a whooping cry.

"He's alive!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Kai came running into Saya's old room, looking around franticly.

"What in the hell is going on up here?" Kai asked Hana, notching his eyebrow. Hana swallowed the happy sobs that kept raising up in her throat, pointing her finger down at Haji, blaming him for her hysterics.

"He was dead and then he was alive." Kai looked at Hana as if she just went and lost her mind when he wasn't looking.

"Uh huh, right." Hana wiped at her tear stricken face.

"It's true!" She said turning her gaze from Haji, then to Kai. "Tell em' Haji, tell Dad that you were dead and then you just...boom!" She said throwing her arms into the air making Haji and Kai jump.

"Hana what in the hell is wrong with you?" Yuki shouted turning into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her head, and a towel wrapped around her upper half. Hana let out a gasp.

"Yuki their are men in the room! Go and get some clothes on." Hana said shooing her sister out of the room. Yuki let out a chuckle.

"It's not like no man has seen me naked before, Hana." She said skipping out of the room, just as Kai demand to know what man had seen his daughter naked. Yuki let out a fit of giggles.

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell!" She said running into her room and slamming the door, just as Kai dashed out after her. Haji let out a chuckle.

"In a way they remind me of how your Dad and your Auntie acted towards each other." Hana looked at Haji with a shock.

"Auntie wouldn't tell Dad who'd seen her naked...?" Haji let out a huge laugh.

"No dear god of course not! I'm talking about that sort of brother sister acting out sort of thing."

"Ah...I don't get it." She said with a crock of her eyebrow. Haji let out a chuckle.

"You will in time." He muttered looking out the window and seeing the sky turn a pretty cool intense pink. Haji let out a gasp. "I had no idea that I was gone for that long. Hana what day is it?" She asked. Hana cocked her head to the side in thought.

"Uh it's October the 5th I think...yeah the 5th. Wait what do you mean by "gone" Haji?" Haji looked to the clock sitting on the nightstand. "8:45 pm..." The time echoed in his head a time, before he pulled himself back to reality.

"Hana would you mind asking Kai if it would be okay if I could make a call. I think I know where Saya is."

Hana let out a gasp, bouncing in place, "You do?" Haji nodded. "Then if you do my Dad wouldn't mind you using the phone, if it will get us any closer to finding Auntie...I think Dad would go to hell and back for her." Haji didn't doubt that, not even for a minute. Hana pulled a small cell phone from her pocket.

"Here you can use my cell phone. It's got unlimited calling, that includes long distance." Hana said with a wink, throwing the cell phone over to Haji. Haji caught it in mid air.

"Uh how do you work it?" He asked, looking at it at different angles. Hana walked over showing him on to operate it and soon Haji was calling and old friend in New York City.

"Hello it's me, Haji." He muttered into the mouth piece.

"Well well look at who's calling me after they told me they never would call me again." Haji let out a growl. He really didn't have time for this.

"Listen Jack I really don't have time for your attitude Saya was kidnapped by Solomon and-"

"Whoa wait a minute hold the phone! Saya was kidnapped?"

"Yes-"

"When and how long has it been since the kidnapping?" He asked. Haji let out a sigh.

"I don't know a few days-"

"A few days why didn't you call me right when you found out that she had been kidnapped?" Jack asked. Hana leaned closer to Haji, brushing up against him. Haji scooted away from her touch.

"Who'd ya call?" Hana asked in a whisper, leaning over so her ear was close to the cell phone. Haji put his hand over the mouth piece.

"Uh this is a private converstion." He said. Hana shook her head.

"No way buddy my phone my rules I get to listen in," She said holding out her hand. "or you could just give me the phone back and let me talk to who ever is on the other line." Haji rolled his eyes.

"Okay you can listen, but let me do the talking." Hana nodded her head, clearly happy. "Sorry about that I've got...someone listening in." A voice let out a deep cool chuckle.

"I can hear that. Who is listening in?" Jack asked.

"Her names Hana." Haji said, and that was all he was going to say.

"Ah such a pretty name." Hana blushed.

"Thanks." She muttered into the mouth piece. Jack let out a chuckle.

"Your welcome." Haji cleared his throat. Jack cleared his throat, mimicking Haji.

"Right back to the matter at hand."

"Thank you as I was saying, Saya's been kidnapped by Solomon and I need to find out where he's keeping her so if you would help me-" Jack was scribbling something down.

"Oh course I'll help you Haji. Remember it was you who saved my baby sister so many years ago, I am still in your debt." Haji let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

"No thanks is needed." Jack continued to scribble something down. "I tell you that Solomon wasn't one to forget his past crushes easily." Haji let out a snort. _"Your telling me."_ He thought. Haji shook his head, he need to stay focused or he would never find out where Solomon was keeping her.

"Okay listen Jack I need you to scout around New York City, find out where Solomon lives and what he's been up to-"

"My dear friend I can tell you where he lives, because he's never moved." Haji let out a gasp.

"Wait, your telling me that Solomon is keeping Saya in the same apartment he took her when he kidnapped her 30 years ago?" Jack breathed into the mouth piece of his phone.

"Yep that's what I'm telling you my boy. I'll go over to his place to see if he's there and if I see Saya I'll call you, okay?" Haji nodded.

"Alright, okay goodbye." Hana looked at Haji with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Who's Jack?" She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Haji let out a sigh and scolded himself. _"I should have went somewhere else to make that call, now there is a likely possibly that Hana will meet Jack and fall in love with him."_ He wanted to smack himself on the head.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 11 of Blood+ ~ Awakening. Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? Tell me what you thought and if it was any good...? Thanks a bunch and hope you are looking forward to more ^_^_**

**_BookCharmer ^.^_**


	12. Consequences of Escape

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create ^_^_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: Consequences of Escape_**

**_Author: BookCharmer_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

Saya wakes up to the sound of cars honking, people fighting a floor below… _"What that's not from the floor below-"_ Her thought was cut off when something hit the wall with a loud thud.

There was a huge cry, "I hate you! Get out of my room I never want to see you ever again!" Fuji screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Now Fuji be reasonable-"

"Be reasonable? Your asking me to be reasonable!" She threw something else across the room which hit the wall with a huge thud.

"Stop that!" Solomon shouted. "Man she makes him angry quick." Saya thought, pushing the covers off and crawling out of the bed. She tip toed over to the bathroom door which connected her and Fuji's room. She grabbed the handle, giving it a good twist and opening the door slowly, to be met by Fuji's glares.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you, weren't you?" She asked in a high pitched screech. Saya bit her cheek from saying anything smart.

"I just came in to use the bathroom, that okay with you?" She asked. Saya wanted to slap herself.

"You smart mouth bitch, you were listening to us!" She screamed stomping her feet. Saya let out a snort.

"Well the shouts and screams aren't hard to miss." Saya said, her fingers slipping from the door handle. Saya walks into the bathroom about to go the bathroom, when she looks over her shoulder.

"Uh do you mind?" She asked. All Fuji did was glare at her. Saya let out a sigh. "_God is she stupid in the head or what."_ She thought to herself. "I don't really enjoy people watching me go pee so get lost." She pulled up her nightgown, then pulled down her underwear, flashing Fuji.

"Gross!" Fuji cried slamming her door shut. Saya rolled her eyes.

"Well I told you to scram but you didn't listen." She muttered under her breath. She looked to the big marble shower. _"I really need a shower."_ She thought. After she was done with her business, she pulled off her nightgown and turned the water on, to where it was nice and hot. She stepped into the shower, shutting the stall door, letting out a moan as the hot water hit her dirty skin. She couldn't remember the last time she showered. After taking a long, much needed shower. She grabs a towel, wrapping it around herself and heads back into her room finding herself facing an unknown man. He wore a black trench coat, a clean cut white t-shirt, dark jeans and a pair of black boots. _"God he looks as if he just stepped out of a matrix movie…"_ Saya thought. Then she drew her attention to his face. And damn was he a hot unknown man. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, skin was pale and fair. His lips were thin but not to thin, they were just right and looked very kissable. His hair was black as midnight. It was long and flowed down to the middle of his back. She blinked her eyes just noticing his face. _"Whoa if I didn't have Haji…!"_ She thought. The stranger let out a chuckle.

"Saya nice to finally meet you." Saya gets in a fighting stance, still holding onto her towel.

"Who in the hell are you?" She asked looking around the room, she sees that the window has been opened. "How did you-"

"I've got telekinetic powers." He said states with a shrug. "No biggie compared to what you can do." He said with a snort.

"What do you know about me?" She asked.

"I know that you are the last of your kind, not counting your nieces Hana and…I'm afraid Haji didn't tell me the other ones name." Saya leaped forward ready to smash the guys face in. He leaps sides ways just getting out of her reach with in mer seconds.

"Whoa you are fast, Haji wasn't lying about your speed when we first met." Saya collected herself, taking a few deep breaths.

"And when would that be?" She asked, her voice full of malice. The stranger titled his head up as if in thought.

"Uh let's see maybe…10 years ago. Wait no it was about 13 years ago. Yeah that's right because I was only 11 then and my sister was 15," He chuckled. "she had the biggest crush on Haji. I was embarrassed to be related to Elli." Saya wanted to rip this Mary-Ellen's throat out. _"Wow were did that come from...?"_ She thought letting out a gasp. They stand in silence for a matter of minutes, until Saya breaks the silence.

"Who are you?" She asked in a sort of whiny way. "God can't this freaks just leave me in peace?" She asked herself.

"My names Jack and you know that's not a very nice thing to say about someone you've just met." Saya flinched.

"What-"

"I can read minds as well." He said with a small smirk. Saya gave a nasty look on her face. "Sneaky bastard." She thought.

"Man you've got nothing nice to think about me. Oh expect for you think my mouth is very kissable." Saya felt her cheeks grow extremely hot in a matter of seconds.

"Stop reading my thoughts would you!" She said in a heated whisper. She walked over to her closet, opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah you better get dressed if we're going to break you out before Solomon get's back then we'd better hurry." Saya nearly tripped over on her own two feet.

"W-what? Your breaking me out?" He picked up a pair of gold framed glasses and smashed them in his hand and laying them back on the table were they sat before he broke them.

"Are you done yet-" Jack stopped talking just as he noticed a unsettled mind enter the room.

"Saya- who in the hell are you?" Fuji asked. Jack let out a sigh. _"Oh damn and here I thought this was going to be a piece of cake. Looks like Elli won the bet after all."_ He thought looking Fuji directly in the eyes.

"You see me but I am not here. I am a figment of your imagination."

"I see you but you are not here. You are a figment of my imagination." She muttered slowly under her breath.

"Good girl now go back to your room and take a long nap." He said in a hypnotizing voice. Fuji turned around slowly and made her way into the hallway, leaving he door open. Jack let out a sigh.

"Come on Saya we got to hurry, Elli's waiting a few blocks away in our get away car." He said as Saya stepped out in a nice pair of designer jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was still damp in the descending sun, but it would be dry soon. She had grabbed a pair of tennis shoes from the floor of the closet and some socks. She walked briskly over to the bed, slipping the socks and then the shoes on.

"Okay let's go." Saya said walking over to the window.

"Saya!" Solomon called from out in the living room.

"Crap we didn't expect him to be home this early." Jack whispered, taking hold of Saya's hand. "Do not under any circumstances let go of my hand." Saya nodded.

"Okay." They stepped up onto the window sill and looked down at the distance city and it's herd of cattle.

"Saya my love where are you?" Solomon called not far from her room and the open door.

"God couldn't you have closed the door!" Saya said in a heated whisper. Jack shook his head.

"No time we jump in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Saya!" Solomon cried seeing her on the window sill with a mysterious unknown man.

"1!" He shouted. Jack pushed off with his feet and dragged Saya with him. Solomon raced to the window, almost grabbing onto Saya's free hand, but she was out the window before he got a hold on her hand.

"NO!" Solomon cried climbing up onto the window sill about to jump after them, when he was grabbed by the hem of his jacket.

"Huh what-" Solomon said breathless, looking over his shoulder and seeing Fuji crying hard uncontrolled tears. Saya could hear those tears falling as she fell down to the concrete earth awaiting her.

* * *

They land on their feet with a big and painful thud. A spasm of pain rocketed up Saya's body. She gritted her teeth as the pain settled in her head starting a massive headache.

"Come on we got to hurry!" Jack said pulling her along with her. That was when Saya noticed that people were staring at the two of them with a look of shock and awe.

"Did they see us fall?" She asked out of breath and sweaty, the air was crisp and cool on her sweaty skin. Jack dodged past a couple pushing a stroller and a dog walker. The dogs let out a frenzy of barks.

Jack jumped over a miniature poodle, which almost bit Saya when she to jump over it. They sprinted down the sidewalk dodging a few people here and there. Saya made the mistake of looking over her shoulder. Solomon was hot on their trail, flying she didn't know how many feet in the air. He was in his chiropteran form. _"He can still change into a chiropteran-"_ Her thought was cut off by Solomon's demonic voice.

"Give back Saya!" He said in a booming voice. A few passerby looked up and then began to scream.

"Oh my god what in the hell is that thing!" A middle age woman screamed pointing up at Solomon, the couple that they just passed pushed the stroller faster down the sidewalk, almost falling into the street.

"Give Saya back you bastard and might let you live!" Solomon screamed in his deep ugly voice, swooping down stretching his arms wide, preparing to grab Saya and rip her away from the man that had stolen his love. Jack spun around, whipping Saya around making her headache a bit worse.

"Hey what are you-" Jack held up his free hand cutting her off.

"Shut up and just let me handle it." He said, he then held his arm straight out and tilted his hand up towards Solomon. There was a hard white line around his mouth as he did something, but Saya didn't know what. After a few moments had past Solomon stopped in midair, letting out a roar, trying to push himself forward.

"Let me go!" Solomon roared, a few stray tears falling from his eyes. Jack let out a grunt the white line vanishing from around his mouth and muttered "shit" just as the pole of a stop sign flew up, cutting into one of Solomon's rubbery wings. He let out a roar of anger and pain.

"Dammit Jack I told you to get Saya and make like hell back to the car. And here I find you playing around with Solomon." A pretty girl with light brown hair and green eyes said walking up behind him and Saya. She was dressed the same as Jack but her outfit wasn't as dark as his.

Jack let out a chuckle and said, "Sorry Elli had a little trouble, seemed that Solomon came home a little earlier then usual." Elli let out a sigh holding her hand out towards Solomon, flicking her wrist. Solomon went flying through the air in the opposite direction that they would be heading. There was a loud crash as he made contact with a skyscraper, glass fell down on the screaming people and then their was an odd silence. Saya felt a hard chill shoot up her back. _"...no god please don't let it be him...?"_ She prayed. She looked across the street...

"Hello Saya." He called. Right then Saya knew that they were in deep, deep trouble.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Woo hoo I'm on a roll, I tell you! Lol hey everybody 2 chapters in less then two days. Okay you've just read chapter 12 of Blood+ ~ Awakening, hope you enjoyed it and I would really appericate it if you would please R&R? Tell me what you thought, what were your thoughts, and if anything didn't make sense or whatever. Thanks a bunch and hope you are looking forward to more ^_^_**

**_BookCharmer ^.^_**


	13. To Fight Another Day

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: To Fight Another Day_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

_"Hello Saya…"_ Saya turned her head, now looking over the street. A crowd of people walked down and up the sidewalk so it was difficult for her to know who had said her name, but she had a pretty good idea who it was. _"Amshel, where are you?"_ She thought sending it out into the air, not expecting to get an answer back, but boy was she surprised. _"I'm right here, Saya. Can't you see me?"_ A chilled chuckle followed after, that made Saya want to run and hide. She bit the inside of her cheek, she wasn't some defenseless little girl…she had to fight and survive, she couldn't let Amshel win.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice a little bit whiny. Amshel let out another one of his arrogant chuckles. _"Isn't it obvious? I want to kill you, it's as simple as that."_ Saya shook her head scanning her eyes over the dozens of people, finally spotting him 25 yards away.

"No it's not, I haven't done anything to you-" He narrowed his eyes, directing his glare towards her and Jack. _"Oh but that's where your wrong Saya. You took my darlings away from me…and I want them back."_ Saya let out a gasp.

"This is about Hana and Yuki?" He nodded a _"yes"_ which made Saya boil with angry. "You can't have them!" She screamed. A few pedestrians glanced over at her, and thinking she was some nut talking to herself.

"Saya we have to go…" Jack whispered into her ear, he placed a cool hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"He's right, we got to get out of here…" Saya shook her head sharply. "Saya you don't understand-" Saya spun around on her heels looking to Elli with teary eyes.

"No you don't understand if I don't end this here and now he'll keep coming after me and my nieces…I'm not going to let that happen, I can't." Elli felt a pang in her heart. She knew exactly what Saya was feeling. She felt the same way when her and Jack where on the ran from the facility. _"But what can she do, she isn't armed and Jack promised Haji that we'd bring her back alive."_ She thought. Elli narrowed her eyes looking directly into Amshel's face. _"And I don't like the looks of this guy. I've got a feeling his really strong…maybe even stronger then Jack and I."_ She bit her lower lip and nibbled on it. Amshel let out a chuckle. _"You do not have a reason to fear me Elli Davis."_ Ellie let out a gasp. _"How does he know my name?"_ She thought asking herself. Amshel let out another chuckle, amused at her surprise. _"I know a great many things child you would be surprised at what I know of you and your brother."_ Elli let out a low growl.

"What the hell do you know huh?" She asked. Amshel let out a sigh and started to walk towards them. Saya ground her feet hard against the ground ready to make a move if he try anything funny. _"I know that you both are orphans, that you hold great powers at your will, not to add that you two single handily escaped from the facility."_

"How do you know all this?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. _"Okay I really don't like this guy…"_ He thought. "How in the hell does he know so much about the facility- " His thought was cut off by Amshel who let out a low chuckle. _"Who do you think owns the facility?"_ He said with a evil smirk. Elli let out a gasp.

"Amshel... Amshel Goldsmith?" He nodded. A white line appeared around her mouth, evidence to her biting her cheek, hard. Jack spat on the ground his face all scrunched up in hate. Amshel chuckled, now only feet away.

He opened his mouth to speak to them aloud and no longer speak to them with his mind… "You can hate me all you want, but when I saw you both out on the street 12 years ago with such power, I had to have you in my collection."

"We aren't some kind of souvenir that you can take home and put on display." Elli hissed out a reply. Amshel rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, which pissed off Elli even more. She rushed him swinging her fists in swift movements. Amshel dogded all her attacks, then pulled his hand back, slapping her hard across the face. Elli feel to the ground her cheek and eyes stinging.

"You bastard!" Jack shouted his eyes blazing, Saya could feel a intense pressure vibrating throughout the air, making her hair stand up on the back of her neck. Jack jumped forward, hitting Amshel in the chest, making him grunt. Saya was thoroughly impressed.

"My, my you've two have gotten powerful over the years." Elli was now back on her feet and she looked like she wanted to tear him to pieces, Jack to... They didn't look like Saya could stop them- _"Why would I want to?"_ She asked herself with a snort. Amshel turned to her with a small grin touching his lips.

"Yes, Saya would you like to let us in the joke?" He asked, with a laughing tone even though he wasn't laughing...yet anyway. Saya bit her lower lip and began to nibble on it. "What cat got your tongue?" He asked, really laughing this time. Saya felt her nostrils flare outward, and her breath was hot and angry. She released her lip and cleared her throat.

"I was just thinking that I should let them kill you, then you'd be out of my life forever meaning my family and I can finally live in peace." Amshel let out a booming laugh that frightened a few pedestrians who were walking about around them.

"You think these...little children could kill me?" He asked, with a great deal of humor. Jack and Elli shared a glance, then began to glare at Amshel, a laughing busting from deep down in his throat.

"We will not do this here, Saya. We will not fight today...we will wait and finish this another day." In a flash he as gone. Jack and Elli let out a gasp searching the skies and the sidewalks around them...

"Where did he go?" Elli asked crocking her head around looking at all angles. Jack spun around in full circles, looking around more and more frantic. "I mean it was like 'swoosh' and he was gone...!" She said her light brown hair flowing around her.

"I don't know but I don't like this...no not one bit." He said, his midnight black hair wavy and frizzy from the cool wind. Saya closed her eyes and let out a sigh. And here she thought that they'd be able to end him right then and there. _"God I'm so stupid to even think it would have been that easy."_ She thought.

"Perfect. Now what are we going to do?" She breathed. Jack and Elli stopped spinning around and looked to Saya. Jack cleared his throat, and Elli felt a little uneasy.

"I guess we need to get you back to our safe house until we hear from Haji." At the sound of his name, Saya perecked up in seconds. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah let's go I don't want to stand out here in the open, what if Solomon wakes up and tries to grab me again." She scratched her head, with a laugh. "I don't really want to go back to his apartment."

"But I killed him-" Saya shook her head.

"He's not that easy to kill trust me. I thought I killed him 30 years ago and he ended up alive and well, well maybe he's more insane then back then, but still I don't want to stand out here any longer if it can be helped." Jack nodded.

"Yeah let's get out of here, I'm hungry." Elli rolled her eyes.

"God just like a guy, always putting food before..anything." Jack shrugged.

"What can I say I'm a growing boy." He said patting his stomach lightly. Elli snorted. "Uh huh, right." She thought to herself.

"Hey I heard that!" Jack stated. Elli sent a glare over towards her brother.

"Stay out of my head...I'm warning you, Jack. Stay out." Jack lifted his hands in surrender.

"Oh god you don't have to worry about me getting in your head, after I saw that little fantasy of yours...with Haji and you, together." Elli let out a gasp. Saya's eyes narrowed. _"You little slut-"_ Saya hand flew over mouth. Jack looked at her with wide eyes. _"Damn she can actually talk dirty...impressive."_ Jack let out a laugh. Saya let out a sigh, a small smile appearing on her face. _"Thank you god he didn't tell his sister what I was thinking-"_

"Oh yeah Saya thinks your a slut." Saya let out a groan and put her face in her hands. _"Thanks a lot Jack."_ Elli let out a gasp and spun around.

"What! You don't even know me and your calling me a slut-"

"Haji's her boyfriend, Elli. What did you expect her to think when she heard that you've been fantasying about him..." Elli now couldn't really blame Saya for thinking what she was thinking. So they made their way down the block and to where Elli had parked the car. Saya looked at the dented caddie that looked as old as time it's self.

"This is your car?" She asked. Ellie opened the drivers side door and crawled in, Jack opened the passenger door looking over at Saya with a frown.

"Don't knock it until you try it..." He quoted. Saya rolled her eyes and edged around the driver door, and opened the back door, sliding into the back seat. Jack crawled into the passenger seat. "Okay people belt up or we ain't going anyone until the seat belts get fastened." Elli rolled her eyes locking her seat belt in place around her.

"Alright let's move." Elli said gunning the engine and pulling out into the semi-crowded street, and honked her horn, yelling out the window for the damn asses to move their tin cans out of her way.

"Oh such like a lady..." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Screw you, Jack." She said taking one hand off the wheel and flipping her brother off. Jack let out a laugh looking out the window and soon they were off traveling down the street at a good speed that soon turned into a fast paced drive that sent them downtown and too a crappy hotel that reminded her of the place that they stayed at in the days of their final stand.

"God this isn't...it can't be." She said her eyes wide looking up at the building.

"But it is." Jack said with a smirk.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 13 of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Awakening' I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R? Tell me what you thought and what you liked about it most. Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	14. Hideaway

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: Hideaway_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

Saya couldn't believe it, it was the same place that her and Kai lived while they were preparing to face Diva. They walked up a few stories and finally stopped a door knocking on with a secret knock. _"God this is like come cheesy spy movie..."_ She thought.

"What's the password?" A female voice asked behind the door. _"I stand corrected this is a cheesy spy movie..."_ Saya rolled her eyes, as Elli spoke the password. The door cracked open, a pair of bright emerald green eyes peered out at them.

"Hey Maggie how's everybody?" Jack asked, Maggie blushed a bit, clearing her throat, hiding part of her face behind the door trying to conseal her blushing face. But it was no use Jack knew that she was blushing. He had to hold back a chuckle.

Maggie cleared her throat, "Uh we're doing really good, some facility goons were on Joe and Anna's trail a while back, but they lost them on crypt street." Saya eyes widened at hearing crypt street. Maggie saw her face and then let out a laugh brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "I know weird name right." Saya nodded, smiling. They walked into a dimly lit living room where a dozen, or so, people were laying on the floor along with the couch sleeping.

"What happen here?" Elli asked with a low chuckle. Maggie jumped over a preteen boy, about 11 or 13 years old, who was snoring up a storm. Saya could help but give a soft giggle. When she saw two girls, twins, about the same age as Hana and Yuki the giggle died in her throat. Seeing those two girls made her realize how much she missed Kai and everybody.

"Their about Hana and Yuki's age..." She said pointing towards the girls. Jack looked over seeing who she was pointing at and grinned.

"Yeah we took them in about a year ago, they were being chased by the facility, but we got to them before they did-" Jack chuckled, walking into a brightly lit kitchen were a little boy was eating milk and cookies. "Will hey what have you been up to lately? Getting into any trouble?" He asked as the boy he called Will, mouthed his name, jumped down and ran over throwing his arms around Jack's legs.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Elli said a little hurt. Will spotted Elli, mouthed her name and rushed over hugging her tightly, almost knocking her over. "Whoa buddy watch it, your getting stronger arent' ya." Will nodded his head and beamed a smile at Elli. Saya watched as Will opened and closed his mouth, but no sound or words were coming out.

Saya walked up behind Jack, patting him on the shoulder. "Is he alright?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said looking from her to Will. Then Jack let out a ahh gesture. "Oh yeah he's fine, it's just that he can't speak anymore." Saya looked up at Jack completely confused.

"Wait, what?" She asked. Jack let out a low chuckle, shaking his head.

"You see Will was in the facility for about 5 years...they did experiments on him that caused him to lose his voice." Saya felt sick to her stomach when she looked at Will who you wouldn't think would have supernatural powers, or anything in that nature, at all.

"What about his parents...do they know what's happen to him?" Will looked over at Saya, finally noticing her. And when he did he began to cry and he ran out of the kitchen and somewhere else in the apartment.

Elli ran over to the kitchen door and called in a whisper, "Will come back Saya didn't mean anything by it." Saya blinked her eyes completely confused. Jack let out a sigh, putting his hand to his head as if he had a headache.

"What...what did I say?" Saya asked. Elli had walked back in and was now scowling at Saya. She didn't much like the look that Elli was giving her. She had just met these people, it's not as if she knows their whole entire history.

"Don't look at me like that, I've only just met these people I don't read minds. If I said something that upset that little boy I had no idea that I had..." Jack let out another sigh crossing his arms.

"She's right, Elli." Elli narrowed her eyes at Saya, giving her the evil eye. Making Saya want to slap her across the face, wiping away the ugly look she was getting from her. _"God you'd think I told the boy to go jump off the roof or somethin."_ Saya thought with a roll of her eyes. Elli took in a heavy thing of breath, her cheeks puffing out a bit.

"Why you little-" Jack jumped in front of Elli, cutting off her vision of Saya. _"God she wasn't going to...was she?"_ He thought his eyes wide.

"Elli that's enough. Saya has been through the ringer and you need to cut her some slack, and she's right she's just got here and she can't read minds and just know all the crap that all of us have been through." Elli knew that her brother was right, but she didn't like the way Saya just...really she didn't like Saya, period. She knew that she really need to chill out and calm down. Throwing Saya out the window wasn't going to help them at all.

Elli let out a sigh, "Yeah your right, but she needs to stop thinking that she better then us," Saya opened her mouth to protest Elli's remark, but Elli cut her off. "Oh no you don't little missy, you aren't any better then low life humans, and don't act all uptight and mighty, or I'll kick you out and you can kick Amshel Goldsmitch's sorry ass all by yourself-" Maggie blinked.

"Wait hold one there for a minute, you've seen Amshel Goldsmith." Elli and Jack nodded. Maggie collapsed into a old flimsy kitchen chairs, and putting her face into her hands. "So he's here and in New York now...this isn't good."

"Don't worry he's not after any of us." Maggie's head snapped up.

"What do ya mean he's not after us...if he's not after us then who's he after?" She asked. Elli pointed a finger at Saya, Jack clearing his throat. Maggie shot up pacing back and forth in the small cramped kitchen. "Wow wait a minute, I don't get this. A few of Amshel old Corpse Core came after me and Ned yesterday while we were out shopping." Saya let out a gasp.

"The Corpse Core is still active!" Saya said in a voice, that woke up a few people in the living room.

"Hey quiet it down in there, we're trying to sleep in here!" Maggie poked her head out of the kitchen muttering a 'sorry' and then closed the kitchen door with a soft click. She then spun around putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay you two got some explaining to do," She said raising her hand, thrusting out a finger, pointing it in direction. "Who is this girl and how come she knows about Amshel, the Corpse Core, about...everything?"

"Let me explain-" Jack didn't get to say anymore, because Elli cut her off.

"This is Saya, you remember Haji right, well this is his girlfriend and she has be fighting Amshel for years." Maggie let out a snort.

"Uh huh, right." Saya felt her blood start to boil, her vision turing red. She hated it when people thought she was to weak to defend herself and didn't think that she single handily saved freakin mankind. Maggie let out a gasp backing away in a rush, hitting the kitchen door with a thud.

"What's going on in there?" Someone called, Maggie had to hold herself back from screaming. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to control her heart from it jumping from her chest.

"N-nothing, Ned just go back to sleep, I'll be out in a few minutes." There was a yawn and a muffled 'okay' and then there was loud snoring coming from the living room. Maggie tried to swallow, but the lump in her throat stopped her.

"W-what are you?" She asked. Saya blinked, her eyes going back to normal.

"Huh, oh sorry that happens when I get mad or I turn it myself...sorry if I scared you." Maggie let out a sob, that turned into a nervous chuckle. She waved her hand in front of her face.

"What scare me, you didn't scare me." Jack let out a chuckle, he bent forward and whipsered in Saya's ear. "Yes you did..." Saya nodded with a smirk.

"I thought as much." Saya muttered, not being able to stop herself from smirking. Maggie blush and then stood up straight and fixed her clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles in her grim looking blouse, and jeans.

"What are we going to do about Amshel you guys, I mean we can't keep running for the rest of our lifes. The kids need to start going to school and me and Ned want Ginger to start school next year." Jack let out a yawn leaning his slim body against one of the kitchen counters.

"There's always homeschool." Maggie shook her head.

"No that's no way for a kid to live. I want my daughter to be around other kids her age."

"But she is-"

"And when I mean 'other kids' I mean other kids that aren't...special." She tried her best not to say 'that aren't freaks' she would really hate herself if she did, it wasn't the kids faults for being like this. They had no choice of having their 'gifts' or how Maggie has always put it 'curses' they didn't have a choice. The door to the kitchen opened up, a man of about in his mid 20s came in holding a little girl with fiery orange hair.

"Hey Mag, Ginger wants you." Maggie stood up, walking over and taking the little girl into her arms, kissing the man on the cheek.

"Thanks, Ned." He shrugged, and then leaned down kissing her on the mouth. Maggie blushed, muttering, "Ned not in front of other people." Ned let out a chuckle and then back out of the kitchen.

"Well that flimsy peck on the cheek was in no way a kiss you give to your fiance." Maggie blushed even more. Elli let out a squeal jumping up and down. Ginger let out a hardy yawn, clinging to her mother.

"He proposed to you!" Maggie gave a nod, blushing still. "Where, how, and when?" Elli asked rushing over spotting a small diamond ring on her finger. Elli eyes grew wide and her mouth in a O shape.

"Um he proposed a few days ago, very gentlemanly like, and we were at the park with Ginger, Joe, Anna, and Vincent." Saya blinked. "Who's Vincent?" She thought asking herself. Jack lean over whispering in her ear.

"That's Joe and Anna's son. He's the boy that Maggie jumped over." Then Saya remembered. It was the preteen boy that snored really loudly.

"Oh yeah, but wait," Saya said turning towards Jack. "How olds Jack and Anna, by the way you spoke of them they seemed young." Jack let out a laugh, he had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to muffle it.

"Hardly, their old enough to be me and Elli's parents." Saya's eyes sprung open wide thinking, _"Damn that's old..."_ She thought.

Jack smiled then said, "Not really if you think about it..." Saya bit her tongue from saying anything else to stupid. "Hey Ginger you remember me right, I'm your Uncle Jack." Maggie swatted at him playfully.

"Now don't go and lie to her like that, your not her Uncle." Jack started to pout, muttering "I'm not?" She shook her head, Ginger gave a giggly laugh, that would raise any fallen, flattened heart. Saya couldn't help but smile. If fact everyone smiled, even Jack. He held out his arms for Ginger to jump into them, but she wouldn't let go of her mother.

"Momma I'm hungry."

"Oh okay, sweetie what would you like?" She asked. Ginger thought on it for a moment then said in a singing voice.

"Mac-an-cheese!" The sound of snoring stopped and then there was a commotion in the living room were everyone was sleeping. Maggie placed Ginger gently on the floor.

"You guys stay in here while I go and check what's up in there. Elli, Jack watch Ginger would ya." She said in an even tone. They nodded their heads grabbing one of Ginger's hands.

"Momma what's going on?" Ginger asked with big blue eyes, Maggie smile down at Ginger.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go and check." There was a loud crash from the living room, which made Maggie rush out of the kitchen shouting Ned's name.

Then after a few seconds Maggie let out a scream, "Would you guys shut the hell up for a minute!" There was an eerier silence that followed her command. Saya, Jack, and Elli walked over peeking out of the kitchen to see that a glass vase had been broken.

"You guys are freakin insane you know that, right. Joe I would have thought you'd have stopped them, and you Anne I mean come on it's your son-" The women who was called Anna stood up, a mane of long blonde hair falling down her back.

"Hey don't try to tell me how to raise my son, Maggie." She said in a small german accent. Joe stood up to, he was about 6'0 feet tall with short black hair. He crossed his arms and scowled at Maggie.

"That's right who gave you the right to boss us around." Jack said in a british accent. Maggie mocked his arm cross, scowling as well.

"Well I wasn't the one that almost lead a group of facility goons here, now was I?" She said in a smug tone. Joe's face puffed up, Anna opened her mouth to speak but Ned stopped her.

"Stop it all of you, are you a couple of playground bullies? I mean come on it's time to grow up and taking responsibly." He said looking at both Joe and Anna. He glanced over seeing Saya for the first time.

"Maggie, who's this girl." Saya frowned. Maggie looked over her shoulder, seeing Saya had left the kitchen and was now standing behind her, looking at them with a pinched face.

"This here is Saya, she's going to be getting rid of our little Amshel Goldsmith problem." The silence that followed spooked Saya down to the bone, she felt goosebumps traveling up her arms and down her legs.

"Wait, what?" Ned asked, blinking his eyes. Maggie rolled her eyes letting her arms fall.

"Okay let me put it this way, Saya here has fought Amshel for years and she's still alive. Maybe we could have her end it finally and we can have normal lives for once in our lifes." Joe and Anna didn't look convinced.

"Come on Saya help me out here..." Maggie said, beginning to beg. Saya rolled her eyes and then let out a sigh. _"How is it that I get myself into crap like this?"_ She thought asking herself. "Saya...?"

Saya opened her mouth and said, "I've been fighting Amshel longer then you have you guys. I know how he operates and how he strategies his attacks. We were lucky that he didn't attack us on the street today." Vincent rose his hand up high in the air. Saya looked down seeing a pair of dark brown eyes looking direclty into her eyes.

"How long have you been fighting him?" He asked.

Joe nodded, but Anna was the one to speak. "Good question honey, how long have you been fighting Amshel, Saya, right?" Saya nodded. "Okay Saya, I mean no offense but your like what 15, 16 years old. Really, how long have you been fighting Amshel?" She asked. Everyone looked at her with curious eyes. Saya let out a sigh _"This is going to be a really long night..."_ She thought, then she began to tell them all about her past that included telling them about Diva and everything that had happen between them...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 14 of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Awakening' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? Tell me what you thought and how you like it..? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	15. Arrival Of The Corpse Core

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: Arrival Of The Corpse Core_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

Saya laid wide awake not being able to fall asleep, because of all the snoring that was going on. She listened to Ginger slow breathing, Maggie and Ned's little girl, who had taken a strange liking to her. Having Ginger next to reminded her of her two nieces. _"How much I miss them. I wonder what their doing right this minute."_She thought, then let out a sigh, feeling a little irritated. She wanted to leave, wanted to go home and see Kai and the girls, but most of all she wanted to see Haji. She wanted to see him, touch him, to kiss him…it's felt like years since she's last saw him. Saya sat up trying her hardest not to wake Ginger and step over a few other bodies. When she was out of the pile of people, she walked into the kitchen sitting down at the small table, putting her face into her hands and letting out a sigh.

"Saya you okay?" Saya let her hands slip off her face seeing that Jack had followed her… She shook her head 'no' then she began to sob controllably. "Hey now everything's going to be okay, I promise. Look I'll call Haji right now." He said pulling out his cell phone and hitting speed dial. Saya felt her breath hitch in her throat. _"He's calling Haji, he's really calling him…"_She thought holding her breath. Jack sat down across from Saya, smiling. Saya could hear the phone ringing and ringing, until someone answered on the 5th ring.

"Hello?" A female voice answered in a perky voice. Saya breath wheezed out, thinking that Haji was with another woman.

"Hello is this Hana?" Saya let out a gasp, thinking. _"Hana…what's she doing answering the phone?"_ She thought to herself.

"Yes it is, who's this?" She asked her voice coated in suspicion, and curiosity. Jack let out a chuckle then leaned his chin in his hand.

"Hey there Hana, this is Jack." Saya heard a gasp on the other end of the line, then a giggle, making her roll her eyes. _"Uh oh…"_ She thought just noticing how good looking Jack really is. _"God I'm going to have to keep Hana away from him…"_ She thought biting her lower lip and nibbling on it.

"Hi Jack, what's up?" She asked her voice even perkier. Jack let out a chuckle then sat up straight, letting out a sigh.

"Could I talk with Haji, please?" Hana called Haji name, then let out another gasp.

"This is about Auntie isn't it? Please tell me that you found her…you did find her didn't you?" She asked. Jack let out a chuckle holding out the phone for Saya to take, she did and put it against her ear.

"Hey there Hana-" Hana let out a earsplitting scream, then she started to scream all types of things that Saya couldn't understand because she was talking so loud and so fast.

"Hana that's enough calm down- Hana stop I can't understand a word your saying-" She finally gave up, handing the phone back to Jack. "Here you talk to her, maybe you can get her to calm down." Jack took the phone back.

"Hana why are you screaming?" A deep male voice asked, Hana couldn't say a thing, she was speechless. She handed the phone the Haji, then ran out of the room clearly embarrassed.

"Hello?" Haji answered. Jack cleared his throat then spoke into the phone with a serious tone.

"Haji it's Jack, we need to talk." Haji was fearing this call. He wasn't looking forward to Jack's call that would tell him that Saya was dead. Haji cleared his scratch voice, his eyes misty...

"What have you found out?" He asked in a serious emotionless voice.

Jack burst out laughing, "God Haji chill out, Saya's fine. She's right here actually." Haji screamed into the phone making Jack winch. "Ah Haji inside voice please!" Jack shouted into the mouthpiece holding the phone away from his ear.

"Saya are you all right? Did Solomon try anything?" He said screaming from the other end of the phone call. Saya heart fluttered hearing Haji's voice after so long. She yanked the phone from Solomon's hand and then put it to her ear, wanting to hear Haji speak again.

"Haji yes I'm all right-" Haji let out a breath of relief, he slumped against something and then started to breath slow and regular. "Solomon...I don't know what happen to him. He might be dead, but I'm not to sure." Haji let out another sigh.

"Saya I'm coming to get you, where are you?" Jack shook his head 'no' then put his finger against his lips. Saya looked at him as if he just grew a second head.

"What is it?" Saya asked, then her question was answered. There was a loud boom from out in the living room, then their was screaming. Jack and Saya jumped to their feet, Jack running out to see what was going on. "Uh Haji I've got to go, somethings happening..." Haji shouted for her to hide and that he would be in New York in a few days. Saya gave shook her head then flipped the phone shut, ending the call, then slipped the phone into her pocket. She ran out into the living room to see that a group of The Corpse Core where standing in the living room. Maggie and Ned held each other tightly, Ginger hiding behind them, but now and then she'd peek her head out getting a glimpse of The Corpse Core, then she'd hide once again.

"What- The Corpse Core!" Saya said a little breathless. The Corpse Core looked over at her then ran at her swinging their weapons trying to cut her to bits. Saya leaped out of the way, clear across the room. A few people let out gasp seeing that Saya's eyes had began to glow red.

"What are you?" Anna asked, her eyes wide holding onto her son pulling him away and into a corner, where Joe was standing shivering like the coward he is. Saya looked over at Joe and Anna, then rolled her eyes. _"I can see that they didn't listen when I was telling my and Diva's story."_She thought, then turning all her attention back to The Corse Core.

"How in the hell did you find me- or more like us, back to the point how did you find us...?" She said directing her question to The Corpse Core. The Corpse Core just stood as still as they could be, their weapons sharp and shiny. _"God I'd hate to get cut by one of those...it's got to hurt like a bitch I'm bettin."_Saya thought...

"Saya we need to take this fight else where. We cannot fight in here, a lot of people might end up getting hurt." Jack said, now standing next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Saya looked over at him, seeing him smirking. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't have a weapon to fight with though, I won't be any use to you if I don't have a weapon-"

_"Here you go."_ A vocie said from behind her. Saya spun around to see a girl about her age, who had medium length hair, slate blue eyes, about 5'3 holding out a sword for her to take. Saya took the hilt into her hand then slid it from it's sheath seeing that it was a Katana.

"Thank you...who are you?" The girl let out a giggle, then pointed at herself.

_"I'm Vivian."_ Saya let out a gasp, Vivian's lips not moving as she told Saya her name. Saya head spun over giving Jack a surprised expression. Jack just let out a chuckle. _"You'd better get going those Corpse Core don't look like they wait to wait to fight ya any longer."_ Vivian gave a soundless giggle. Saya gripped the sword then nodded.

"Right come on Jack, Elli you want to come?" She asked looking over at Elli who was glaring at The Corpse Core. She sprang to her feet with a wicked smile on her face.

"You bet I do, come on!" She shouted throwing her arms around then to the sides. The Corpse Core went flying, two down the hall, and two into the way unblocking the front door that was destroyed to bits and pieces. Elli ran for the door then looked over her shoulder, The Corpse Core hadn't gotten up to their feet yet. "You two coming or what?" She said, then ran out into the hallway. Saya blinked her eyes and hugged the katana to her chest, it now back in it's sheath.

"Yeah we're coming! Come on Jack let's go and kick some much need Corpse Core butt." Jack let out a laugh following Saya out into the hall, Elli running down the stairs two at a time.

"Come on you _slowpokes_, or you guys are going to miss all the fun!" Saya let out a laugh.

"Your sister is insane!"

"I know don't ya just love her." Jack said

"Hey I heard that!" Elli shouted up at them, now nearly at the bottom. Jack followed behind Saya, not lagging behind a bit. Saya felt a rush of air go past her, sending her into the wall, knocking the air from her lungs. After collecting herself she screamed down at Elli to hold up and wait for them, but Elli wasn't listening.

"What, whats wrong?" He asked in a breathless voice, having waited for her to caught her breath after it was knocked from her.. Saya swallowed, her head was fuzzy and her lungs were stinging something fierce.

"Elli needs to- stop right now or she's going to get herself killed!" Jack stopped and looked at Saya with wide eyes.

"What do you mean and what was that wind just a second ago?" He questioned in a shout. Saya was breathing hard and fast, her heart beating rapidly with panic. She swallowed hard then pointed downstairs followed by a small scream then the sound of fighting began.

"Elli hold on we're coming!" Jack shouted then bolted down the stairs, three at a time, nearly tripping a few times. When they got the bottom stair they saw Elli struggling with one of The Corpse Core, one of the others, most likely the one that knocked Saya aside and into the wall was on the floor cut in half.

"What in the world. Happen to him?" Saya asked her breath rugged and harsh, she pointed to the Corpse Core in two pieces. Jack let out a chuckle then his chuckle died down.

"Elli did that I'm guessing, probably used that big pane of sharp glass over there." He said pointing at a huge piece of broken glass that laid on the floor discarded and shiny with something that made Saya sick to her stomach. "Oh look she needs our help." He said about to jump into the fight when two more Corpse Core came flying down the stairs. Saya's swept back a few loose bangs out of her face and then drew out her sword her eyes glowing.

"Hey over here boys!" Saya called, grinning from ear to ear. The two of them looked over at her then looked at each other, then rushed at her at full speed. Saya pulled her sword blocking one of their attacks then swung her sword around blocking the others attack. "Oh come on you can do better then that." She said faking a yawn. That's when the fight really started they dealt all they could and Saya was starting to get winded. _"Phew I forgot how fast these guys are..."_ She thought blocking another one of their attacks and nearly getting her arm torn off by the others.

"How you doin over there, Saya?" Jack asked fighting with a pair of Katara's. Saya was impressed to find that Jack actually knew how to use those things. And Elli...Saya didn't know what Elli was fighting with. It was a sort of fusion between a pistol and a sword...strange combination but an effective one. Then she put all her attention and strength back towards the two Corpse Core she was fighting.

"Don't talk or you'll get yourself killed." Saya said, swing cutting across one of The Corpse Core's stomach, nearly cutting him in half. _"Damn don't these things ever die!"_ She thought screaming in her head.

"Doesn't seem like it!" Jack answered. Saya blocked on of The Corpse Cores attacks, then sent a glare over towards Jack. He saw this glare then shrugged all innocent like. "What? Well you asked!" He said defending himself and his mind reading talents.

"Stay out of my head, Jack. I mean it!" She said throwing one of the Corpse Core's attack back, and sending him across the lobby and into a wall, making a good sized hole in it. _"Ew got I hate to be the one to own this building."_ She thought flinching at the damage she just caused.

"Me to." Jack said, Saya glared at him again, him only smiling. She just rolled her eyes and when back to doing what she does best...fighting. After what felt like hours of fighting they finally cut down the last of the Corpse Core. Saya felt like she was ready for an 30 year rest. Shaking her head, then gave her cheeks a little slap to wake herself up.

Elli let out a giggle, then muttered in a tired voice. "Tired?" Saya nodded then let out a yawn, slumping against one of the walls of the demolished lobby. There was dry wall on the floor bits of the ceiling on the floor as well, and a few puddles of blood from mostly themselves.

"Come on we'd better get back upstairs..." Jack said his chest rising and falling rather quickly, Saya and Elli nodded in agreement. They walked back up the stairs leaning on the wall for support.

"I need about 15 hours of sleep after that fight..." Elli said her voice heavy with sleepiness. Saya let out another yawn, nodding in agreement.

"I hear ya, but I'd probably need about 24 hours of sleep...I'm not as young as I use to be." Jack and Elli both let out weak laughs at that, Jack muttering. "No kidding." Saya wanted to glare at him but she was just to tired to do much of anything... When they got back they found the apartment deserted.

"Guys, hey where are you guys?" Elli and Jack called together. Saya looked around, but finding the place vacant. She walked into the kitchen but finding no one inside. She was about to walk back out into the living room when she hear crying coming from the pantry over in the corner. Saya walked over opening the pantry door slowly. There was a little cry of panic as the door opened. She peeked inside to find both Vivian and Ginger huddle together on the floor in the far corner.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here? Where is everybody?" She asked. Ginger rushed out clinging to Saya's leg her eyes all puff from all the water works she'd been crying. "What happen, Ginger...where's your Mommy and Daddy?" Ginger just cried and cried, she couldn't stop...she wouldn't. Saya patted her on the back, tried to sooth her, but nothing seem to work.

"Hey what's wrong, sweetie?" She asked hugging Ginger after awhile, but that didn't seem to help either.

_"He took them..."_ Vivian said. Saya's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Who did?" She asked. Vivian had been crying to, her eyes were puffy and her nose was running...

_"Amshel Goldsmith."_ Vivian said with such coldness that it chilled Saya down to the bone. Saya let out a gasp. "Vivian...your Jack and Elli's little sister aren't you?" She thought, now knowing how the girl communicated...Vivian was a telepath just like Jack and Elli. Vivian answered her question with a smile and a nod of her head.

"Viv where are you!" A panicked voice called from somewhere in the apartment. There were bams and bangs here and there, then running footsteps all through the apartment. "Vivian you answer us right this minute!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs while Elli kept on saying 'They got Vivian to, Jack...they got her to.' but Jack wouldn't hear it. He would keep on searching for his little sister no matter how long it took. Vivian shook her head, slapping her palm against her forehead.

Saya rolled her eyes, then shouted. "Hey you guys she's in here!" Jack and Elli dropped everything and rushed into the kitchen, first seeing Saya holding Ginger, then they spotted Vivian standing in the pantry.

"Vivian!" Jack and Elli shouted together then they ran over, Jack grabbing Vivian into a hug and swinging her around. Vivian gave a soundless giggle, then pinched him.

"Ouch! Hey why'd you do that for!" He asked dropping her to her feet and observing his stinging skin where she had pinched him. Vivian shrugged then waited for Elli to pick her up into a hug to...but Elli didn't. She wasn't stupid enough to do that... Then Saya remembered what they had found, more like what they didn't find when they got here.

"Did you find anyone else in the apartment?" She asked. Jack and Elli both hung their heads and gave sad little shakes of their heads. "Well what happen to them- oh right Vivian told me that Amshel Goldsmith was here. He must have taken them." Vivian nodded her head, with a frown on her face.

"Vivian what happen while we were fighting off The Corpse Core?" Jack asked looking down at his little sister. Vivian thought on that one for a moment then she stood straight and tall, swallowed hard.

_"After you guys left a few of us went out into the hall to listen to the fight, that was when we heard Maggie scream. We all rushed back inside to see Amshel Goldsmith and a whole bunch of The Corpse Core grabbing a few of the kids and then jumping outside one of the windows. We tried to fight but Maggie and Ned just told me to take Ginger and hide so I grabbed her and ran into the kitchen, hoping that Amshel or one of the Corpse Core didn't see us. They didn't thank god."_ She said.

Jack sworn under his breath. "It was a trap and we fell for it." He said punching the wall, his knuckles coming away white and a little red. He went to punch the wall again, but was stopped. "Hey let go of my arm, Elli!" He shouted trying to pull against her hold, but it was no use.

"Cool it, Jack. Your no help to any of us all bloody and broken. Now we need to come up with a plan. Does anyone have any idea where their taking everybody?" Elli asked, but no one had a clue. "No one? Come on guys. Vivian you had to sense which way they went..." Vivian shook her head in a 'no' gesture. Elli's shoulders slumped. "Well that's just great, we have no idea where they've been taken that's just great!" She shouted. Ginger flinched then began to cry again.

"Hey that's enough! Stop scaring everyone, Elli. Now I might have an idea where they went, but it's only a guess. So don't jump my ass if I'm wrong." Elli threw her hands up and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if a hunch is all we got that's all we got, now come on everyone time to rest up and tomorrow it's war." She said in a chilly voice. Saya let out a sigh, wondering when ever was Haji going to show up...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 15 of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Awakening' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? Tell me what you thought and what you liked most about it... Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	16. Planning A Rescue

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: Planning A Rescue_**

**_Author: XxXHajiandSayaForeverXxX_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

Haji stood listening to the dial tone not being able to move after Saya hung up on him. He was to afraid to move a muscle thinking that maybe, just maybe something had happen to Saya that ended their call and it wasn't Saya hanging up on him.

"Haji…" Haji blinked his eyes seeing that Hana had walked back in the room with a scared look on her face. She'd never heard Haji scream like that…she was afraid that something horrible had happen to her Auntie.

Haji pulled the phone away from his ear and handed back over to Hana, she took it, slipping it in the back pocket of her jeans. "Uh what now?" She questioned thrusting her hands into her pockets.

"I'm going to New York to find Saya…something happened- but I'm sure she's fine. I just need to get there and bring her home." He said throwing a few t-shirts into the suitcase and then a few pair of jeans.

Hana took a step forward with her head held up high. "I want to help." She said, but Haji just shook his head answering with a 'no' and continued to pack. "But I can help you. I've been to New York before with Kai and Yuki. I know about the apartment that you guys stay at and-" Haji's head snapped up.

"Of course! That has to be the place that Jack and Elli took her." Haji rushed over pulling out a drawer and throwing almost all of the drawers content into the suitcase. "I'm so stupid I should have realized it sooner! Jack told me that they had made that apartment building their hideaway." He said in his surprising calm tone, making Hana eyes widened. _"How can he be so calm at a time like this...?"_ She thought watching as he threw clothes into the suitcase.

Hana blinked her eyes, then cleared her throat. "Listen if you don't take me with you then I'm going to Kai and telling him that you know where Saya is, and you can just bet that he's going to be tagging along, as well as Yuki." Haji let out a sigh, straightened up, looking directly at Hana.

"Hana it's going to be dangerous, do you really want to worry Kai, Yuki, not to mention Saya?" He asked. Hana opened her mouth to answer, but Haji rose his hand up, cutting her off. "And it would probably be best for you to stay here and I take Kai along-" Hana stomped her foot down in frustration.

"No! I want to help- you don't understand I have to come along and finally show them all that I'm not a weakling! I've lived my whole entire life being sheltered by Kai and Kanna not being able to live a normal life...do you have any idea what it's like never being able to make your own blasted mistakes?" Hana said bitting her cheek feeling the tears welling up, she tried her best to bit them back. She was trying to show that she wasn't some little kid and that she could take care of herself.

Haji walked over slowly trying not to make Hana feel anymore upset then she already was. He gently laid his hands on her shoulders trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. "Hana please I don't want to have to worry about you. I need to go to New York get Saya and we'll back before you know it." He said with a small grin, trying to make her understand that it was to dangerous for her to come along.

She let out a sigh, her head hanging low. "Fine." She muttered, then Haji let his hands fall from her shoulders and Hana turned to leave, but Haji stopped her.

"Hana." She looked over her shoulder her eyes filled with a weakness and sadness that made Haji want to take back the things he said and let her come, but he stood his ground and still thought the decission that he made was for the best. "I promise you, Kai and Yuki that I'll be back with Saya before any of you realize that I've been gone." Hana nodded her head sadly and opened the door and closing it behind her quietly.

A hour later with a flight scheduled and his bags packed Haji made his way down the stairs and into restaurant, a sigh of relief escaping from him. The resaurant was empty of life and he didn't see a soul in sight. "I didn't think it would be this easy..." He muttered under his breath, walking around the room and out into the crisp, chilly night air- but what he didn't know was that a certain someone was following quietly behind him, a backpack slung over her shoulder and a dtermined look on her face.

"You thought it would be easy huh?" She asked with a smirk. "Well you were wrong!" She whispered softly, then making her way outside and following behind him at a safe distance so not to be found out...

* * *

"Where would Amshel take them, Vivan? Do you know?" Vivan cocked her head to the side as if in thought. Then her eyes brightened up and she smiled.

_"I think I heard one of them talking about this old reasearch facility up town...they said that 'Now don't be killing any of them Mr. Goldsmith wants them alive for testing' Ginger and me had come in here for something to drink when it all started." _Vivan said then took a little breather before beginning again._ "Maggie rushed in and threw us in the panty and told us not to come out even if with all the noise...Ginger was crying a lot so I tried to calm her down, they never got the chance to check in the panty, thank god!"_ She said with her mind, tightening her grip on Ginger's little hand. Ginger was red eyed and red nosed from all her crying.

"I want my Momma and Daddy!" She whined. Saya watched with sad eyes as Ginger cried and cried. She knew what it felt like to lose the people you loved and didn't know why. _"She's just a sweet innocent little girl, why did she have to get involved in this...?"_ She thought asking herself.

"But how did they know where we were hiding?" Elli asked looking at her younger sister. Vivan thought hard on that question, then her eyes sprang open.

_"It was Joe and Anna! They'd made a deal with someone, or maybe even Amshel himself- I don't know but they've been acting really weird since a few days ago-"_

"After they nearly got us caught!" Jack said his eyes turning into little slits. Saya could just tell from the way he was standing that Jack was very pissed. She was afraid if she said or did the wrong thing that he might snap and start doing things he might regret later on.

Saya swallowed hard, turning her gaze from Jack and looked back at Vivan and Ginger. "Your sure? How can you be sure that Joe and Anna had anything to do with them finding this place-"

"Are you kidding this has Joe and Anna written all over it! Those two are nothing but a pair of snakes, am I right Elli?" Elli was sitting on the kitchen counter, in a daze. "Elli!" Jack screamed making everyone winch, and making Ginger cry even harder and snapping Elli out of her trance.

"God shut the hell up Jack! I heard you the first time. I'm not sure, it could have been Joe and Anna, but there are a lot of people that would hop on the chance of a normal life. No more running, fighting and no more hiding." Jack just shook his head, his jaw clenched in a hard line.

"No way it has to be them- did you not see their faces when they listened to Saya when she was telling them all about Amshel, Diva and all the crap she went through over the past 100 in something years? I can tell you right now they were plotting something and it wasn't anything good."

Saya, Elli and even Vivan didn't seem convinced. _"But why would they do such a thing? They should know that Amshel sucks at keeping his word..."_ Vivan said with her mind. The look of victory washed from Jack's face and he let out a sigh.

"Your right I can't really think of a good reason why they'd betray us." He said sounding very tired all of a sudden. He sounded as if he were willing to give up just like that.

"We got to hurry up and figure out where those bastards took everyone. Vivan, your sure that this old reasearch facility is the place they took them?" Saya asked. Vivan nodded her head in a excited way. Saya stood up from the chair she was occupying and stretched her aching muscles. "Well I'm guessing that we should be going to check out this place to be sure that this place is the place they took everybody." Everyone nodded, including Ginger rubbing her eyes.

"But we'll have to wait until tomorrow night." Jack opened his mouth protest and to say that they should leave right now, but the sun was high and it could possible take them an hour or a good two hours to get to this reasearch facilty.

"Jack listen it would take us an hour to maybe a few hours to get their, and that's not counting patrolling the place to see how they got this place rigged." Jack bit his lip knowing that Elli was right. That if they left right now they probably would be spotted and be captured by the son of bitches that they've be trying avoid. Jack gave a stiff nod and they all made plans to leave the next evening and then they all laid down in a huddle of bodies trying to keep warm from the chilly night air that was flowing through the broken windows.

Saya could hear Ginger sniffing over at her left. She rolled over facing the little girl with the fiery hair, stroking it. "I want my Momma and Daddy...where are they?" She asked. Saya let out a sigh, her hand still moving over her head of fiery red hair.

"It's all going to be okay, Ginger. I promise that I'm going to get your Momma and Daddy back."

"Really?"

Saya smiled. "Really, now go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow and we'll all need our rest." Ginger snuggled up close to Saya's body, letting out a shiver.

"I'm cold." She whimpered. Saya looked over seeing a old dusty afgan on the couch and got up. She picked the blanket it up and snapped it a few times getting a most dust as she could, off.

"Here ya go, now go to sleep, okay." Saya said lowering herself back down and trying to find a comfortable position. Saya let out a yawn, Ginger then followed suit, letting out a long yawn and muttering an 'okay' then she snuggled deep under the blanket and let out a sigh, having finally fallen asleep.

* * *

Two more hours and Haji would be in New York and then he would go and find Saya, and bring her back home. He shifted in his seat, he nevered liked air plane seats. To him they were very uncomfortable. He heard a sneeze, looking to the seat behind him."Bless you- wait do I know you?" He question squinting over at the person who had sneezed. She worn a very bad looking powder blue wig, big purple sunglasses that cover most of her face, and a expensive looking, purple jogging suit.

"Uh no I don't think so!" The person said in a very convicing southern accent, but Haji knew better.

Haji clencehd his teeth, nearly gritting them. "Hana you followed me?" Hana let out a sigh, pulling the wig off her head, then the were followed by the huge purple sunglasses.

"Yes." Haji stood up noticing that the seat next to her was empty. He looked down at her and then gestured for her to move over a seat so he could seat down so the yelling could begin.

"Why?" He asked.

Hana crossed her arms, a frown plastered on her face. It wasn't an attractive look, but she was just so tired of her being treated like some small kid that can't help out even if she volunteers for it. "I told you back at home I want to show everyone that I'm capable of holding my own in a fight if need be. I want to show Kai that I don't need a babysitter anymore." She said her lower lip jetting out in a very childish way, but right then she didn't give a damn.

Haji let out a sigh. "So I'm guessing that Kai has no idea that your here or where you are." He said as if he already knew, which he pretty much did, because if Kai knew then would be the one sitting next to Haji and not Hana.

Even though he knew, Hana answered him anyway with a shake of her head. "No I didn't tell him but I left a note saying that I was going with you to look for Auntie. I didn't tell him where we were heading so he would come after us. I want to be able show him that I can survie with out his constant watch." Haji guessed that he could understand what she was saying. Hana was in so many ways like Saya, that Haji heart ached with longing. He wanted to find Saya hug her and kiss her until they could do nothing else.

"Well you better get comfortable we still got a ways to go." He said moving back to his seat. Then he turned around looking back at Hana. "Uh how did you pay for your seat?"

Hana beamed. "Who said I paid for my seat!" She whispered. Haji just chuckled and turned back around trying to get comfortable, then deciding right then and there that it was impossible.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 16 of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Awakening' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I would love to know what you thought and what you liked most... Thanks again and hope are looking forward to my work!_**

**_XxXHajiandSayaForeverXxX_**


	17. Haji & Hana's Arrival

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characers, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: Haji & Hana Arrival and Solomon's Return_**

**_Author: XxXDecemberLoveXxX_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

Solomon walked amongst the mortals looking for his lost love. He searched and searched for her, but he found nothing. Solomon finally returned home to be greeted by Fuji.

"Oh Master Solomon I'm so happy your okay." She said then hugged him tightly. Solomon didn't hug her back, he couldn't he felt as if he's heart was shattered in a million pieces.

"Was there a struggle?" He asked. Fuji pulled away from him a concerned look on her face.

"What do you mean a struggle?" She asked. Solomon pried her arms away and walked down the hall and into the bedroom where Saya was staying.

"I mean did you hear anything funny before Saya was taken?" He asked. "Any screaming, figthing, anything at all?" He questioned. Fuji thought on that for a moment.

She shook her head. "No I don't think so, I mean I didn't hear anything unusual." It was as he feared. Saya had gone with the man in black willingly. He shook his head, combing his fingers through his tassled blonde hair.

"No, no she wouldn't do that. She told me herself that she loved me. She wouldn't have lefted..." He said shaking his head again. Fuji's head was bowed.

"Solomon I'm sorry, but-" He spun around.

"No, no but's. I have to go and find Saya!" He said running out of the room and out of the apartment and into the the night...

It had been many hours and Solomon still couldn't find her. "Where would that man have taken her..." He asked himself pacing up and down along a park wall. He thought of all the places that he could and then he remembered a place from 30 years ago. The place that that Saya and the red shield had lived before the final battle with Diva.

"Oh course!" He said as if he were out of breath.

"Master Solomon no one has seen her-"

"Come Fuji I know where she is!" He called running the intersection where they would get a taxi and drive over to the place where Saya was being held...

* * *

When the plane landed in New York City. Haji was ready and ran to where ever Saya was, but first he had to find her. _"To bad she never got around to telling me where she was."_ He thought walking out of the plane with Hana in tow.

"So where to next?" Hana asked with a yawn as they grabbed their bags from baggage claim. Haji just shrugged his shoulders stiffly and walked on. "Wait a minute your telling me that you have no idea where Auntie is?" She asked. Haji only nodded, he didn't feel like uttering a word, thinking that he might regret it in the end.

"You have got to be kidding me, seriously?" Haji nodded again, making Hana pout out her lower lip. "How in the world are we ever going to find her then, Haji?" She asked. Haji thought on that for a moment. _"I know that Jack said something a while back about an apartment that they found…"_Haji eyes snapped open and he knew exactly where Jack and Saya were.

"God why didn't I think of that before. Oh course that's were they are!" He said in a hush tone. Haji began to walk at a steady, but fast, pace leaving Hana behind in his dust.

"Hey wait up!" She called having to jog to catch up to him. Haji pushed open the doors and was greeted by a cool morning breeze, only it wasn't morning- well not yet anyway.

"Oh my god what times is it?" Hana asked looking at the neon blue watch on her wrist. "Damn it's five in the morning! Do you even think Saya is up yet?" Haji looked down at her as if she were crazy.

"Does it really matter?" He asked. Making Hana blush.

"N-no I guess not." She said picking at her clothes. He rolled his eyes and flung his cello case over his shoulder, muttering. "Come on." Hana grabbed her bag and followed closely behind. Haji got a taxi and they were soon on their way to where Saya awaited their arrival…

* * *

A low thug awoke Saya from a deep sleep. She was up in a flash, her hand on the borrowed swords hilt. Her gazed moved about the room, but only seeing Jack, Elli, Vivian and Ginger, who were still sound asleep. Saya let her hand fall from the swords hilt, then she fell back down next to Ginger who had a peaceful look on her face. Saya scolded herself. _"I need to calm down. I don't need to wake anyone up, especially Ginger…if I did then she'd remember what happen yesterday and she'd be a mess."_ She let out a sigh falling back, her head hitting the pillow that wasn't there before.

"What the-" She said turning to look at the pillow, then seeing a pair of feet a few feet away, looking up and seeing who the feet belong to. Saya let out a gasp, leaping up and pulling the sword out and pointing it at the intruder.

"Hello Saya, I've been looking everywhere for you." Saya gripped the swords hilt so hard, that her hands were white as death.

"Solomon it can't be... I thought you were dead-" Solomon looked at her with empty cold eyes. He looked down at his body, his slacks and white button down shirt ripped.

"As you can see Saya I am very much alive." He said, with a tiny smile, then his eyes grew cold and empty again. "Why did you leave me, Saya. I thought you loved me, I thought I had finally gotten through to you." Saya spread out her feet, ready to strike if he tried to grab her.

"I know I told you that I loved you, but…I have to kill Amshel-"

"I said I would take care of that-" Saya shook her head. Gritting her teeth as she did it. "What do you want from me, Saya?" He asked in a dull voice.

"I've given you so much that, as you can see, I'm pretty much exhausted to the point that I can barely stand on my own two feet." A thought struck Saya. What did Saya really want from him. She knew that by betraying his trust, yet again, that she would be in the same mess as before.

"Listen to me, Solomon. I want you to go away and never return. I'm not in love with you-"

"But you said-"

"I lied, okay! Your causing yourself all this pain-" Solomon opened his mouth to protest, but Saya beat him to the punch. "no you need to move on and start a new. Forget about me, Diva, everything that happened 30 years ago, because I'm trying with all my might to forget it."

There was a hurt look that sprung to Solomon's eyes. "How can you ask such a thing, Saya? I could never forget you. I love you-"

"Solomon." Saya let out a gasp, spinning around to see Haji and Hana standing at the door.

"Haji it's been a long time." Haji just looked at him as if he were the scum of the earth. _"Solomon hasn't changed one bit, here in the real world, or that hellish place."_ He thought. Hana just looked at Solomon with narrowed eyes. _"So this is the guy that kidnapped, Saya."_ She smirked. _"Got to say he's pretty hot, but god what's with the clothes? Did he buy them in a thrift store?"_ She thought.

There was a rustle from around Saya. "Hey what's going on- Haji your here?" Jack asked rubbing his eyes, believing his eyes to be tricking him. Haji only nodded. Hana looked down and saw Jack for the first time and Saya would swear that she saw Hana blushing deeply. Elli woke up next, then it was Vivian, and then Ginger.

"What's going on..." Elli asked looking around and seeing Haji. She let out a gasp. "Haji." then she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "You've come to help us- what?" Elli looked over her shoulder and saw Saya glaring at her. Elli's arms slipped from around Haji's neck and took a few steps away muttering a 'sorry.'

_"What's Solomon doing here?"_ Vivian asked. Solomon looked down seeing Vivian looking up at him with narrowed eyes. _"What is this a half-way house?"_ Solomon thought asking himself.

"Hey-" Jack began to say his voice full of anger and malice.

"Jack stop not now, okay." Elli said when she saw that it was Solomon a bit impressed that he was alive. "Well, well look who's here." She let out a chuckle. "I'm surprised that your not dead." She said.

Solomon gave a sour smile. "Thank you now if you don't mind I would like to speak with Saya in private-" Hana took a step forward, her eyes having a bit of a glow to them.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you get the chance to take my Auntie again." She had taken out a impressive looking blade, and she looked ready to use it on Solomon if need be. Solomon saw the glow to her eyes and smiled.

"You must be one of Diva's daughters, a pleasure to meet you my dear." He said bowing a bit. Making Hana want to spit.

"Yeah I'm sure it is- and don't call me 'my dear' you-" Haji placed a hand on Hana's shoulder. "Haji I'm not going to let him take Auntie again." Haji looked at her with a reassuring look.

"Neither am I, Hana." Saya felt so lucky to have such people in her life. Solomon let out a hard laugh of humor.

"Oh really and what are you going to do to stop me, huh Haji?" He questioned. Haji still had his cello case over his shoulder and he really wanted to swing it at Solomon head at full force.

He gripped the cello case strap, his feet spread out ready to go into battle. "You know what I'll do to you, Solomon." Saya just smiled. How she would love to see Haji knock Solomon's head off his shoulders. _"That way this whole Solomon issue would be solved and I could move on with my life."_ She thought still smiling, thinking of what her life would come to be if Solomon was out of the picture. _"Well I had planned on killing him after he killed Amshel- which I doubt that he could ever do."_ She thought snorting a little.

"What's that Saya?" Saya blinked looking directly at Solomon. "What's so funny that has you smiling like that?" He asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking how great it would be to see Haji knock your head off of your shoulders." She said. Solomon let out a hardy laugh and looked at all the people around him.

"Oh I see." And that was all that he said. He looked down at Ginger, making her squirm, then finally frightening her enough that she crawled over to where Vivian was.

_"It's okay."_ Vivian said hugging Ginger close. _"Saya and my brother and sister will get us out of this."_ Solomon just smirked.

"I don't know about that. I'm _pretty_pissed off and I fight my best when I'm angry." That was when Saya decided to make her move. She leap forward swing her sword to the left, and to the right. Missing his torso by a mer few inches.

"Oh now that's not fighting fair Saya. You didn't give me time to prepare." Saya just smirked.

"As if I'd give you time to prepare. Your the one that caused all this!" She said with a yell and then jump forward getting him across the chest. He let out a hiss, leaping back and throwing the dagger in Saya's direction. He official hated Saya now. The fight was on. Haji ran forward swing his cello case around and knocking Solomon back into the wall. Where he went through the wall into the other room. But he was soon back and ready to kill Haji for knocking him into the wall.

"Your going to pay for that." He said through clenched teeth, but what he didn't realize was that Jack and Elli were now ready to fight and they to joined in on the fight.

Jack swung his two bladed sword around cutting Solomon up a bit, but not enough to kill him. "Damn." He muttered jumping back as Solomon prepared to hit him back. Elli rolled her eyes putting her weird weapon at Solomon.

"What sort of weapon is that?" He question, squinting. Elli just smiled before pulling the trigger. The gun part of the sword went off hitting Solomon in the chest where he flew back hitting another wall, but not going through it this time.

"My. God." He said panting, touching his chest and seeing all the blood on his hand. Solomon then grounded his teeth together, pushing back the pain, and the fight went on.

Soon the fight came to a screeching halt. Solomon was down on his knees covered in blood. Saya and the others were to covered in blood, but most of it wasn't their own.

"Do you give up, Solomon?" Saya asked. Solomon's head was hung low and he gave a weak nod.

"Yes you win...I'm not able to defeat you." He said. Saya lowered her head and nodded.

"No you weren't, but I'm not going to kill you." She looked over at Jack and Elli. "We've got work to do, come on you guys." Saya turned and began to walk away, but was stopped when she heard Hana gasp.

"Auntie watch out!" Saya still had the barrowed blade in her hand, still covered in Solomon's blood, when she spun around. Bring the sword up and being met by a pair of eyes full of madness.

"I will not lose you- I can not!" He said in a raspy voice, another dagger ready to be thrown. "If I'm to die then I will take you with me." Saya then thrusted the sword forward. The tip meeting his chest, where his heart laid, going deep.

He let out a grunt, then looked at Saya with wide eyes. "Saya...I love-" Saya yanked the blade out, not wanting to hear him speak another word. Solomon's mouth was open in surprise. Then he crumpled to the ground, his body lifeless. Saya was gasping for breath. Haji walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, Saya. You had to do what needed to be done." Saya lowered her head and nodded, tears starting to welled up in her eyes.

"Yes I know but still...no one should die like this." She muttered her shoulders sagging up and down with her sobs.

Haji kissed the top of her head and muttered, "I know." after they clean up the apartment and wrapped Solomon's body up in the blankets that they used they carefully cared him down and outside to dig him a deep grave. As Haji and Jack did this Saya thought she heard Solomon's name beginning called. She strained herself to hear right.

"Master Solomon!" Saya could hear the name beginning called from a distance, but she knew who it was that was calling for Solomon.

"Fuji over here!" Saya called. Fuji arrived a few moments later breathing heavy and uneven.

"Saya what's going...on." She said walking up then seeing the object wrapped in blankets. She looked from the wrapped object and then to Saya.

"I'm sorry, Fuji but he gave me no choice." Saya said in a low voice. She didn't want to believe that it was Solomon, but deep down she knew it to be true.

"No it can't be..." Fuji muttered walking forward and falling to her knees. She touch her fingertips to the head of Solomon's body. "Please god don't let it be true." She thought. She unwrapped the top and saw the face of the person that she wished it weren't. Fuji sat in denial for a few moments until it was time to bury Solomon's body.

"No you can't!" She cried clinging to Solomon's empty shell of a body. "You can't take him away, he's all I have!" She said through her tears. Jack had to pry her off, but she still fought.

"No let me go! He needs me, he's not dead! He can't be dead...he promised that he would always be there!" She cried ripping against Jack's hold.

"Fuji you can't help him. He's gone." Fuji ripped her head to the side her eyes wide with rage.

"It's all because of you, you killed him!" Fuji successfully ripped herself from Jack and leap for Saya's throat. Where she began to chock her. And Saya just let her, because Fuji hold wasn't that powerful, it was actually weak from all her crying.

"You bitch you killed him, didn't you?" Saya didn't answer, she was ashamed of herself. She was so ashamed of herself from causing this girl so much pain. "Admit it you killed him- admit it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes I killed him." Saya croaked.

It took a few people, but they got Fuji off of Saya. Where she gasped for air, her hands on her throat messaging it slowly. "You killed him...you should die to."

Saya couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Saya no-"

"No she's right, Haji. I should die. I'm noting but a killer. I should have died a long time ago." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Auntie..."

"No Hana, Fuji is right. I've been selfish thinking of only myself. I should have died that night with my baby sister, your mother, Diva." Saya said chocking back a sob. "I shouldn't have let her die alone like that..." She muttered.

Jack kneel down next to Saya. "That's not true Saya. If you had died back then we wouldn't have met you," He said gesturing to Elli, Vivian, Ginger and to Hana. "And without you we wouldn't be able to put an end to Amshel once and for all." Haji didn't say anything to Jack saying 'to putting an end to Amself' like he already knew that Amshel was still alive. _"Oh that's right Haji helped Jack and Elli out a few years ago..."_ Saya thought.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "What we planned on doing last night, patrol around the facility and see if we can get in without getting caught." Saya couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"God you act if it's that easy." His smile grew even bigger.

"Sure it is all we got to do is kill all those that see us and we won't get caught." He shrugged with mischievous smile on his face. Saya rolled her eyes again thinking, _"Yeah uh huh, right."_ They finished burying Solomon then they got ready to go to the facility and end this once and for all...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 17th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Awakening' so I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! I'd like to know how it was and what you liked about it...? Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more of my work!_**

**_XxXDecemberLoveXxX_**


	18. The Warehouse District

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!**_

_**Title: Awakening**_

_**Chapter Title: The Warehouse District**_

_**Author: XxXDecemberLoverXxX**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

_**

* * *

**_

They discovered that the facility was in the warehouse district. It was in the late evening when Saya and the others arrived at the facility. The sun was setting, the moon rising.

"That might cause some problems for us." Jack said. Everyone looked up, seeing that it was to be a full moon. Saya had to hold back a curse.

_"Why would the moon cause us problems?"_ Vivian asked. Hana looked over at Vivian as if she were dumb in the head.

"Because it's a full moon…" Vivian only looked at her, still not getting why it would be a problem. Hana sighed. "Moonlight."

_"Oh."_ Was all that Vivian said.

"I want my Momma." Ginger pouted.

Saya kneel down in front of her and gave a smile. "We're going to go and get them so don't worry, but we got to make sure it's safe first or we'll all get taken." Ginger nodded. Saya didn't know if she understood or not. She was in fact only like two, or three years old… There was a swooning sound from behind them. Saya leaped up her sword out and ready to fight, but it was only Haji. He had jumped a top of one of the warehouse, checking out what they were up against.

"How's it looking?" Saya said in a whisper loud enough for Haji to hear. A few seconds later he rejoined them a hard frown on his face. Saya closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"That bad?" She asked. He only nodded. Saya and a few others let out sighs of exhaustion. They haven't done anything and they already feel as if they have done a lot. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well I was thinking that maybe some of us could cause a diversion while the rest of us, I don't know, sneak in..." The sun was nearly all the way down and it was getting dark, but the moon was making up for that.

"I like the diversion part, but how are we suppose to sneak in exactly?" Elli said crossing her arms and looking a little irritated. "I thought you had a plan- oh wait that's right you're the one that want to just come and kick some ass and then worry about getting caught later." Jack sent a glare his sisters way.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm more worried about the others then myself, Elli." Jack snapped. Elli rushed over poking a finger hard in Jack's chest.

"You listen here buddy. I'm not going to take any of your crap tonight- so if you want to kill yourself then fine go and do what you want, because I assure you that you'll be dead before you even step foot into that place." She said pointing a finger at the facility.

_"Okay you guys enough fighting!"_ Vivian shouted making her brother and sister jump with surprise.

Elli let out a sigh, her finger falling from Jack's chest. "Sorry." She said directed at Vivian and the others.

Jack didn't say a word, he only sulked. He knew that his sister was right and if they used his plan it would only get them killed and they wouldn't be able to help anyone…

He lowered his head. "Your right, sorry." He said 'sorry' as if it hurt. He just let out a annoyed noise and throwing up his arms. "It's just that I'm ready to get everyone out there!" He squatted down his hands hanging. Elli kneel down next to him, placing a hand on his back.

"I know, but if we just run in there blindly then we're not going to be any help to anyone." Jack let out a sigh, letting his head hang. Saya took a step forward taking charge, because it didn't seem like anyone else was going to step up with a plan.

"Right well we need to come up with a different plan then. I'm not going to risk anyone life if we don't have to. Haji, Hana what do you think?" She asked, turning her full attention on them. Hana tilted her head to the side as if in thought. Haji just stood there motionless and not saying a word.

"Well maybe we _could_cause a diversion and then," Hana looked over Saya's shoulder. "well that wall doesn't look that tall, and there is barbed wire, but I think that you, and Haji could clear it, Auntie." Saya looked at the wall, then turned her gaze up to the barbed wire that sat top the wall...

"No we can't do that."

"What why not?" Hana asked. Saya pointed upward above the wall and past the barbed wire.

"Because those tower guards would spot us for sure." Hana looked up and sure enough there were a good number of guards in the surrounding towers. Hana let out a huff of breath, narrowing her eyes up at the towers.

"Well that plan is a total bust, then...I guess." Everyone nodded. Jack got up and walked over to Hana sneaked his arm around her shoulder. Making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Don't worry, Hana. We'll figure something out." Jack said with a smile. Hana nearly fell over right there. Here was a hot guy and he was looking at her and her alone...and Yuki wasn't here to ruin it for her.

Hana smiled back, her smile huge and bright. "Okay." Saya had to hold back a groan, and the surprising thing was...so did Haji. They stood there in total silence, no new ideas coming to them.

Vivian eyes opened wide. "Hey doesn't the facility have like a loading dock?" Jack and Elli heads perked up a bit and then they couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh yeah that's right it does! I completely forgot about that."

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could get a delivery van and pretend we have something to deliver. That way we got a get away car that everyone can fit in!" Vivian said in a real excited way. Saya and Haji both shared a look.

"That could work-" Jack cut Saya off, leaning back against the wall and shook his head.

"No, no forget it. The ideas good don't get me wrong, but we'd get caught for sure." Elli put her hands on her hips looking at Jack with a completely annoyed look.

"Oh yeah? And just how do you know that Mister Smartypants?" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't, but where in the world are we going to get a delivery van? We don't have the money to rent one..." Elli only smirked.

"Who said that we would rent one?"

Jack let out a laugh, his sides aching. "You mean you want to steal one?" Elli nodded her head a frown on her face. "Oh he's lucky I don't send him flying." Elli thought.

"Oh yeah, well were do you suppose we still a truck- a truck depo?" He said trying to hold back his laughter. Elli rose her hand and was about to send him flying down deep into the alley they were hiding out in, but she never got the chance.

"Enough you two! Honestly act your age!" Saya snapped, her eyes narrowed. Jack and Elli opened there mouths, but they not a word in. "No, we need to come up with a plan and fast, because there is no telling what they are doing to everybody in there. So let's get to work and come up with a plan."

Jack opened his mouth, but Saya rose her hand. "A plan that doesn't get us killed." Jack's mouth snapped shut and he began to sulk. Elli just rolled her eyes and then they went to work to come up with a full proof plan that wouldn't get them killed.

"So we all agree?" Everyone nodded. "Elli and Hana will go and find some transpertaion for us and then the plans in montion, right?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right we'll meet on Valitny Road and Ash Street." Soon after they all left to do what they need to have done. Saya and Haji patroled the surroundign are of the facility. Jack, Vivian and Ginger were searching for a warehouse they could use to hide out in after they got everyone out and where they could ditch the van after the rescue. And Elli and Hana were looking for a van that they could use in the rescue attempt.

About an hour later they all met up at Valunit Road and Ash street. "Okay everybody here?"

"Jack and Vivian aren't back yet."

"Here we are!" They called from a block away. Vivian waved her hand and Jack was carrying Ginger on his back where she was busying burying her fingers in his long hair. "Sorry we're- ouch- late, but we had to make a pit stop. Miss Ginger here had to go potty."

"That's okay. All right Elli did you find a van?"

Elli opened her mouth, glancing over at Haji. "Yes I did-" Hana cleared her throat. Elli rolled her eyes. "I mean 'we' found a van about 15 blocks away. Looks like it was aboanded so we took it."

"Great, did you guys find a place to hide out afterwards?" Jack nodded, cringing in pain as Ginger dug her fingers deeper in his hair.

"Yeah it's about 20 blocks away from here- okay that's it I'm getting a hair cut!" He snapped. "Would someone please get Ginger's fingers from my hair, please?" He begged. Elli walked over and pulled Gingers fingers out, getting a cry from Jack.

"Dammit that hurt!" He hissed.

Ginger let out a sniffle. Jack looked up as Ginger began to make a big pair of doe eyes at him. "Oh no I'm not falling for that." He shook his head. Ginger's lower lips began to tremble.

"Seriously Jack come on she's only a little kid." Vivian said shaking her head in disappointment. Jack try to defend himself, but it was no use. He let out a sigh, then bend down, picking Ginger up and letting her crawl back around onto his back. Ginger sank her fingers back into his hair and let out a giggle.

_"Ginger..."_ Vivian said in a warning voice. Ginger pulled her fingers out instantly.

"Sorry...I want down, Jackie." Jack looked as if he were about to cry.

"Thank you god!" He muttered kneeling down and letting her slip off his back. The moon was high and there was a high wind blowing in from the north. Saya the others were making their way to the van when Jack couldn't stand it anymore. The wind was blowing his hair into his face so bad that he couldn't see.

He stopped. "Okay does anyone have a hair tie or rubber band I can use?" Elli handed him one from her pocket and he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. "Ah that's better, thanks." When they reached the van, after Elli and Jack changed their clothes into a pair of gray pants and white button down shirts, they all piled in, Elli behind the wheel.

"All right let's get going." She put the van into drive and pulled out into the street. It took a few minutes to get back to the facility, but when they did they noticed something odd.

"Is it just me or does it seem brighter all of the sudden?" Hana asked from the back seat where Ginger and Vivian were sitting all quiet like. Everyone looked out the window and saw that it was brighter. _"But why..."_Saya thought asking herself. She looked up and saw why.

"Damn they got all the spot lights on!" Elli put her foot on the break, shushing everybody.

"Be quiet I think I hear something." They all sat in silence when the sound grew louder and louder until a few people had to put their hands over there ears.

"What is that?" Jack cried from the back. He got his answer a few moments later when a loud swooshing noise came from above. Everyone looked out the windows, seeing a black helicopter flying over the car and landing on the roof of the facility.

"Amshel." Saya muttered her eyes glowing a bit. Haji took hold of Saya's hand, squeezing it softly.

"Yes it seems as if he has arrived." Haji said. Saya only smiled a smile of hatred and malice. "Perfect...time to end this once and for all." She thought to herself.

It took awhile, but Jack was able to do a little mind control on the guards at the gate so that they would let them and the van through the gates.

"Just go around to the back. There will be a few people back there that will take the delivery off your hands." Jack smiled.

"Thanks, buddy." The guards only frown and nodded for them to go on. Saya couldn't believe how easy it was... She had thought that it would have taken a lot of more effort from everyone to get access through the gate.

"Go around back-"

"I heard what the idiot said, I'm not deaf..." Elli said clenched teeth. Jack rolled his eyes and muttered 'could have fooled me.' Elli snapped her head to the side her eyes blazing.

"What was that?" She snapped. Jack threw his hand over and turned the wheel just in time before they hit a big black SUV.

"Are you trying to kill us? Watch the road!" Jack shouted. Elli snapped her head back forward a nasty look on her face.

"This isn't over, I'll be talking to you later." Jack shake a little for effect.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Elli slammed her foot on the break and then rose her hand in Jack's direction. "Elli come on don't stop we need to get to the back-" When he saw her eyes and her hand pointed in his direction.

"If you say another disrespectful thing to me your going through this here windshield, so if I were you I would shut the hell up!" She hissed. Jack swallowed hard and nodded his head. Elli smiled. "Good." Elli put her foot on the gas and five minutes later they were behind the facility pulling into one of the loading docks. Elli and Jack got out while everyone else stayed in the van.

"Hey you can't be back here- oh wait are you the two that Joe and Alex let in?" Elli sent a cute little smile to one of the loading dock works.

"Yep that would be us." She said in a sickly sweet voice. One of the guys actually blushed. The other just glared at her. "My names Gina and this here is Marcus and we got a deliver for you guys-"

"That's strange we didn't get any notice that we'd be expecting a delivery tonight at nearly- ten o'clock." Jack took a step forward and pulled a clipboard out from behind his back.

"Where did he get that?" Saya whispered to Haji.

"From the front seat." Saya glanced up and saw that there was a little storage thingy in the passenger door.

"Oh." The one guy that was all glares, snatching the clipboard out of Jack's hand. He skimmed over it and then smirked.

"You do realize that this delivery's been over for about a week in-a-half. And it's not suppose to come here." He said the smirk having not disappeared just yet. Saya looked over at Haji.

Jack and Elli shared a look.

"Really?" Elli asked in her sickly sweet voice again. Both of the men nodded. The one having not stopped smiling, and the other couldn't stop smirking. "Oh well we'll just leave then, sorry for the mix up." She said laughing. They said goodbye and were making there way back to the van, but stopped short.

"Hey wait a minute I want to ask you something!" The smiling guy called. Elli and Jack turned back around and walked back over to him, the other guy having already left.

There was some shuffling around in the back of the van, when Saya turned around in her seat. "What are you guys doing back there?" She asked. Ginger was playing with a package, when Hana took it from her. Ginger began to cry.

"Sorry, but this isn't yours." Hana said, Vivian quickly began to try and comfort Ginger. "Hey what is this?" Hana asked turning the package from side to side. Saya held out her hand, Hana handed it to her. Saya pulled it into her lap.

"It's addressed to a Mr. Ned Wilkins- wait a minute Ned Wilkins..."

"That's my Daddy!" Ginger cried from the back seat. Hana threw a hand over her mouth, shushing her.

"What in the world...no!" Saya's eyes snapped open. _"Oh my god he couldn't have..."_She thought her mind reeling. Haji put a hand on Saya's shoulder.

"Saya what is it? What's wrong?" He asked. Saya couldn't speak. She just couldn't... _"It can't be true...Ned seemed like such a great guy, and a great father to boot. Why would he rat out his own family?"_ She thought asking herself.

"This package is addressed to Ned Wilkins, Ginger's Dad. And the return address is for here...the facility." Everyone gasp, expect for Haji, he never gasps.

"But why would he sell out all his friends, including his girlfriend and daughter?" Hana asked. Vivian was speechless a arm around Ginger's shoulder. Saya only shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe he tried to make a deal with Amshel. Turn in all the others and him, Maggie and Ginger could go free with no more goons on there tail..." Saya blinked. "but I doubt that Amshel would keep his word." Vivian let out a gasp.

_"What a minute I remember something...Ned was really surprised that Amshel attacked us. He was shouting at him that this wasn't the plan, that it was the plan that they agreed on-" _Vivian stopped talking as the passenger door opened and in slid Jack.

"Well I guess we'll just have to break in and take the place by force." Elli soon joined him in the drivers seat.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't like it." Jack let out sigh.

"Yeah neither do I- hey what was with the yelling you guys, you almost blew our cover." Jack said looking back and seeing everyone white faced. "What happen?" He asked. Saya handed him the package and he took it.

"What's this?" He looked at the address and he to became as pale as everyone else. "No way!" He whispered a edge in his tone. Elli looked over seeing who the package belong to.

"Oh my go...Ned was the one that was hinting to the facility were we've been hiding over the past few months. Well he did get captured about five months ago. I have always wondered how he got out..." She muttered the last part.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think it's time we got to work and busted out our friends. I'm not so sure we should even bother with Ned though-"

"No you have get Daddy out!" Ginger cried. Vivian and Hana shushed her and she was quiet, not counting all the sniffles that were coming out of her.

"Don't worry we will, but he's going to be in a lot of trouble." Jack said narrowing his eyes. "That guy is a complete ass hole would you just look at him." Saya glanced over the seat head rest seeing the nasty dock working walking forward with what looked like a baton.

"You need to leave right now, I mean it get out of here." Jack rolled his shoulders and threw open his door.

"What is your problem man!We'll leave when were good and ready!" Jack shouted. Saya squinted through the tinted windows seeing a name tag of the nasty guys shirt. The name tag read 'Frankie' and Jack was picking a fight with him.

"Hey Marcus get in the van, look we don't want any trouble- look we're leaving." Elli said getting out of the van. Frankie took a swing at Jack with his baton, but Jack ducked just in time.

"Oh your dead!" Jack shouted pulling back his fist and went to punch him, but Elli caught his arm. Jack struggled against her hold.

"Let me go I'm going to knock his lights out!" Elli pulled him back towards the van.

"That's enough, Marcus. Your going to get yourself killed." Frankie let out a laugh.

"Yeah you heard your slutty little friend. Get out of here and go back to your Ma so she can ice your ego!" Elli stopped pulling against Jack, she was stunned and rooted to the spot.

"What did you just call me?" She muttered. Frankie snorted.

"You heard me." He said, shrugging.

"Did you just call me a slut?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

He nodded. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it, _Gina_?" Elli released Jack's arm, Jack took a step back getting out of the line of fire... _"Oh god this guys dead..."_ He thought backing up all the way to the van.

"Uh oh..." Vivian said.

"I dare you to say that again." She said her eyes blaze with angry and rage.

Frankie cleared his throat and then cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout. "Slut, slut, slut, slut, slut, slut-" His sentence of 'slut' was cut off as Elli flung her arm out and made him fly across the loading dock, Frankie screaming like a girl all the way, and into the far wall, a sickly crunching noise came as soon as he hit the wall.

Elli let her arm fall to her side and Frankie fell to the ground. "That will show you that no ones gets away with calling me a slut." There was a yell from somewhere in the front of the loading dock.

"She just killed Frankie!" Someone yelled. Elli let out a curse. It was the cute guy that gave her his number. "This just isn't my day!" She thought scolding herself from losing her cool.

A few of the other loading dock works had gun pulled on them in seconds. "Your going to pay for that freak." The cute guy said pulling out a mean looking hand gun.

"Time to go to work." Jack let out a sigh walking to the back of the van and throwing the back doors open. He grabbed his Katara's and Elli's sword/gun. He closed the doors as Saya and Haji crawled out. Hana, Vivian and Ginger climbed out after them. Saya let out a sigh, Haji handed Saya her sword.

"Yeah seems that way." Saya pulled her sword out of it's sheath, spreading her feet apart ready to fight. "Let's go!" She shouted leaping forward into battle.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 18th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Awakening' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! I would really like to know what you thought and what you liked most...? Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more of my work!**_

_**XxXDecemberLoveXxX**_


	19. Inside The Facility

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: Inside The Facility_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

The fight began with Haji throwing a few daggers and hitting right on target. "Hey ugly!" Hana shouted leaping into the air kicking one of the thugs in the face, a nasty crunching sound came after. "Ewwww I think I broke his nose." Saya stared at her niece not believing what she was seeing. _"Damn Kai trained Hana well…that is if he did train them."_ She thought, then she turned her attention back to the fight at hand.

Jack killed the next thug that dared take him on, then looked over at Hana who was now poking at the guy who she'd just kicked in the face. He couldn't help but let out a whooping laugh. "Hana I think you broke his face." She looked more closely and sure enough the guys face was all messed up in all sorts of places.

"Ewwww even grosser-" Saya glanced over at Hana, then her eyes spread open wide.

"Hana look out!" Saya screamed. Hana swung around in time to see that another thug had snuck up behind her and was about to shoot her with a nasty looking rifle. Hana shut her eyes tight and prepared herself for the blow, but it never came. Haji had rushed over swinging his cello case around and sent the guy flying across the loading dock. Hana, having fall down in fear that her life was about to end, but then realized that she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw that Haji was holding his hand out.

She looked behind him and didn't see the thug anywhere, letting out a breath of relief, Hana took hold of Haji hand. "Thanks, Haji." He shrugged his shoulder and she took his hand, then the next think she knew she was back on her feet.

Elli let out a sigh, raising her weird, but useful, pistol sword and took aim at the guy she had flirted with a few minutes before. "Sorry." then she pulled the trigger. Her aim was spot on and he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling to back of his head. "It's to bad, that guy was pretty cute." Jack rolled his eyes, cutting down a few thugs that were so stupid that Jack had to stop himself from laughing. _"They think that a few copper pipes with take me down."_ He shook his head with a chuckle. One of the thugs in the end threw the copper pipe, hitting Jack in the side. He let out a hiss of pain.

"I mean he was really, really cute-"

"Elli this really isn't the time to talk about that!" He grunt swinging his Katara upward, catching a guy in the gut, blood flowing from the cut, the man falling to his knees with a scream of agony. _"And like I want to hear about some guy being cute…"_ He thought feeling himself shiver just thinking about having to hear his sister talking about some guy being cute.

"Oh," Elli swung her sword up, then turned fully around shooting a thug who was trying to sneak up on her with an nasty looking flat bat over his head really to swing it at her head. "grow up, Jack. What in the hell is that thing?" She said gesturing to the flat bat, that was now on the ground. Jack looked over, then let out a laugh.

"What you've never seen a cricket bat?"

Elli looked at the cricket bat then to her brother with a confused look on her face. Jack nearly lost one of his Katara, with being so surprised. "Your kidding me right...? You've never seen a cricket bat before?" He then began to laugh.

Elli glared at her brother. "Oh I'm so glad that you think that it's funny, that thing could have taken my head off!" Jack looked down at the bat and couldn't help but think, _"Hmmm that's a thought-"_ Elli let out a gasp.

"Jack how could you even-"

"Oh I'm just playing around now come on before some other guy tries to nail you with a cricket bat." The fight when on for a few more minutes, then it was over when Vivian took the last guy down with a quite flurry of her sword.

"Way to go, Vivian!" Jack shouted, his clothes, along with everyone else's, were covered in blood. "All right let's find everyone then we can go and whip Amshel's ass and get out of here!" Saya shook her head as she cut down two hairless thugs that were hiding behind the trailer of a truck, that thought they could take them all down.

"No, we need to get everyone out first-"

"What, no way I want to end this once and for all!" Jack shouted. Elli let out a gasp seeing a few more thugs had arrived.

"God where are they all coming from?" She shouted, then rose her pistol sword and took a few shots, missing once, but in the end taking down the last, she hoped, of the thugs.

"No, Saya's got a point, Jack. What if Amshel ends up cutting _us_ down instead?" Jack let out a snort.

"He won't there are to many of us and he's never faced me before." He said with a smirk.

_"Here comes another one!"_ Vivian shouted raising her sword. Jack thrust out his arm and smiled.

"He's mine." He rushed forward ducking here and there as the giant of a man swung his meaty fist at him, then as the giant pulled his arm back Jack made his move as stabbing the gaint in the stomach and then pulling his blade free. The giant fell to the ground, the whole ground vibrated as his body hit the floor. Jack turned back towards Saya and and the rest of the group.

"See I can handle anything Amshel throws my way-"

"But you've never fought him before, Jack. You don't know what he's capable of. Haji and I do, we've fought him hundreds of times so we know what to expect, besides Amshel's known for fighting dirty." Jack let out a laugh.

"No problem so do I." Saya let out a growl, she was really getting tired of Jack and his ego.

She walked over grabbing hold of Jack's shirt collar and shook him, hard. "You listen here, just because you know how to use those things," she said gesturing to his Katara. "doesn't mean your invincible." Saya released his collar, then he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No you listen you don't know what my sisters and I have been through-" Saya nearly slapped him in the face. _"Oh he doesn't think I know what it's like to be hunted like some kind of animal and watching all the ones you love suffer…!"_ She thought, her nostrils flared.

"Oh you think I don't know, you have no idea what I had to go through- what my whole family had to go through! Having to watch all the people I love suffer- my little brother was killed by _my own sister_ and you have some nerve to say that I don't know what it's like…" She ended up slapping him anyway.

"Hey you-" Elli was about to call her something, but then she saw Haji shake his head. Jack cradled his swollen red cheek in his hand.

Saya was breathing hard. "Now I'm not risking everyone life so you can show your worth and your enlarged ego. Yes, you know how to fight, but that does not mean nothing can destroy you. Remember your only human and there are a lot of things that can kill you, and that also includes Amshel…understood?" Jack swallowed hard, then slowly nodded his head. Saya stopped poking him and smiled.

"Good now let's go to work..."

* * *

It took them awhile, but they finally found where they were keeping everybody. They fought a little bit, but when they arrived they found everyone a little blue and black, but they were fine otherwise.

When Ginger saw her Mommy and Daddy, nobody could stop her. "Momma, Daddy we found you!" Maggie shot to her feet and rushed foward, grabbing Ginger's tiny hands through the cell bars.

"Ginger, oh honey you're all right," Maggie let out a sob. "Thank god..." Ned just looked at them with empty eyes. "Ned come and see she's all right, Vivian is to. Thank you, Vivian for protecting my little girl."

Vivian began to blush. _"It was nothing really..." _Maggie shook her head.

"No your wrong you kept our only child safe, you should be thanked a hundred times over." Maggie looked over towards Ned. "Isn't that right, Ned?" But Ned didn't say a word. Maggie had a confused look on her face. "Ned what's the matter-"

"Oh I think I know what's wrong with him, Maggie." Jack said through narrowed eyes, his arms crossed. Maggie looked to Jack her face covered in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Jack. What's going on and what's it got to do with Ned...?" Haji held out the package, and Jack took the package from him, then he held it out so that everyone could see.

"Ned you know what this is don't you..." Ned looked away, his head bowed. "Do you, or do you not know what this is...well!" Jack shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. Ned flinched, but then looked up. His face full of pain, when he opened his mouth to answer Jack, Maggie screamed back at Jack.

"Don't talk to my fiance like that! If he doesn't know what that thing is, then he doesn't know!" Maggie said her eyes wide with anger, her breath heavy and hot.

Ned let out a sigh. "Yeah I know what it is..." Maggie let out a gasp, then turned around, releasing Gingers hand and getting a cry of protest from Ginger.

"Just a minute, Ginger... Ned what are you talking about? What is that package Jack has?" Ned let out another sigh, then rubbed his tired face with his hands.

"It's a package..."

Maggie let out a snarl, "Yes I see that I'm not stupid, but who's it for?" She asked.

"It's for me..." Maggie crossed her arms.

"Who is it from?" Ned got up, his shoulders down low as well as his head.

"It's from here..." Maggie felt her breath leave her.

"What do you mean it's from here?" She asked. Ned shoulders slumped down even further.

"Excatly what I said, it's from here...it's from the facilty." Maggie just stood there, rooted to the spot her eyes big as saucers. Ned stepped towards her, but Maggie took a step back.

"No your lying...you couldn't have. Elli-" Maggie looked over her shoulder at Elli, but Elli just shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Maggie but...it's true. Ned has been giving Amshel Goldsmith all kinds of info...he made a deal with him." Maggie snapped her head back towards Ned.

"You made a deal with Amshel-"

"Yes, but I did it for us-"

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH AMSHEL GOLDSMITH!" Ned crinched back, as well as did everyone else. Maggie voice was like a fog horn, sounding loud and something that could bust your eardrums.

"I did it for us, Maggie! I did it for you, Ginger and me-"

"Did you think for even a second that our lifes weren't the only ones on the line? Ned, we aren't the only ones that Amshel was after!" Ned clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"I know that, Maggie!"

"Then why did you do it!" She screamed, everyone throwing there hands over there ears.

"Because I didn't care about anyone else expect you and Ginger, that's why I did it! I hate everyone else, because it's all there fault... We can't live a normal life because them!"

"That's not ture-"

"Yes it is! God you are so stupid, Maggie. You are so worried about everyone else, that you are to blind to see that I hate all these losers!" Saya's eyes began to glow. _"This guy has a lot of nerve saying this crap..."_ She thought. Jack, Elli and Vivian looked at her and nodded there had in agreement.

"They are just like us! So if they're losers then so are we!" Ned only shook his head and punched the wall, leaving a small dent in it...

"No they are nothing like us! We know how to take care of ourselves, but them," Ned said pointing the the group of 'losers,' "they have to have someone plan and explain it all out to them." Joe and Anna looked at each other with a furious look in their eyes.

"You go to far, Ned." Joe said standing up to his full height, Anna quickly followed.

"Yes you have a lot of nerve to say such things, Ned." Anna said in her german accent. Ned narrowed his eyes and hissed through his teeth.

"Oh shut up you old slut." Anna let out a gasp, her hand flying to her chest.

"Don't call my mom that!" Vincent shouted, flying to his feet.

"Oh shut up you little brat!" Ned spat. Elli hand flew up and Ned fell to his knees clawing at his throat.

"That's enough from you..." Elli said, her voice full of malice. Maggie let out a gasp.

"No Elli stop!"

"But-"

"I know what he did was terrible and it put us all endanger and I'm not excusing anything he's done, but he doesn't need to die like this." Ned looked up at Maggie with loved filled eyes. Maggie looked down at Ned with an emotionless face.

"Don't get me wrong, Ned. We're done after this." Elli released Ned and he gasped for air.

"Maggie- you can't- be serious... after- all that- we've- been through..." Maggie shook her head.

"Come let us out I hate it in here." One of the teenage twins said. Jack smiled over at them, making them blush.

"Your wish is my command." He looked over at Elli. "Go ahead Elli open the cell." Elli rolled her eyes then threw her hand to the side, and then the cell door can a pang and then it pulled open.

"Come on everybody there's a truck waiting in the loading dock!" Saya shouted and they ran up and down hall ways. When they reached this huge lobby Saya stopped.

"Why Saya what a surprise. I didn't expect you for at least another hour." Saya breathing was hard and heavy.

"Cut the crap Amshel, this ends here and now!" He could only smile...

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 19th chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Awakening' hope you enjoy it and please R&R? I'd love to know what you thought and what you liked, or disliked about it...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	20. The End

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Blood+ Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Awakening_**

**_Chapter Title: The End_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Amshel stood with his arms crossed, and said. "Saya really you need to understand that you are way over your head. I'm a lot stronger then you, and I always have been." Saya smirked.

"Well do you see that stopping me? And the only strong thing about you is your enormous ego, Amshel." Amshel let out a hardy laugh.

"Saya you make me laugh, enormous ego, me?" He shook his head, his whole body shaking with laughter. Saya gripped the hilt of her sword so hard that her knuckles turned white. Haji took a step forward, laying a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Saya snapped her head to the side, her eyes beginning to glow.

When she met Haji eyes not soon after Saya let out a sigh. "Your right, Haji." Elli looked from Saya to Haji, then back to Saya once again. _"What's going on…Haji didn't say anything."_ Jack let out a chuckle, Elli looking over at him.

"He doesn't have to say anything, Elli. They just…know what each other is thinking, confusing I know." Elli let out a snort.

"Now Saya do you really think I can just let you steal my pets away-"

"Watch what you say, Goldsmith! We could send you flying across this room with a flick of my hand…" Elli said in a threatening tone, her face growing red hot with anger.

_"Yeah we're nobodies pets!"_Vivian shouted, followed by a few other agreements. Amshel only chuckle his eyes scanning the crowd, then stopping on one person, his breath catching in his throat, then he chuckled.

"Well well isn't this a surprise…" He muttered. Saya crouched down pulling her sword out slowly. Amshel smiling began to walk down the staircase with one thing on his mind… Hana caught what he was doing and she felt herself grow weak in the knees, and not in a good way. She felt her throat close up, her body tighten up and sweat collecting on her forehead.

"You there…what's your name?" He asked. _"Oh no you don't..."_Saya thought feeling her blood start to boil.

"Amshel don't take another step closer to her-" Hana swallowed, trying to get her throat to on up and after a few tries her throat open up enough for her to speak.

"Girl what's your name?" Hana swallowed again.

"It-it's Hana…my names Hana." A nasty look appeared on Amshel's face.

"What a dull and overused name, I thought you would have done better Saya, you did in fact give your sister such a unique name." Hana let out a gasp, glancing over at her Aunt. _"What is he talking about…Kai's never told us that…"_ She thought.

Amshel let out a sigh, letting the name Hana roll through his mind. "Hana…I will have to give you a new name-" Hana felt a flash of anger shot through her body.

"W-what are you talking about? What do you mean give me a new name?" Hana said, her eyes narrow with caution, she didn't like where this was heading… Amshel looked down at her and smiled.

"When you come to live with me of course, that is after we go and get your sister from Japan-"

"What makes you think I would ever let you anywhere near them, Amshel!" Saya shouted her eyes glowing a disturbing bloody red.

Amshel let out a hardy laugh. "And what makes you think that I would let you stop me?" He questioned. Saya nearly leaped for him right then and there, but Haji held her back from doing so.

"Haji what are you doing? I will _not_let him take away the girls." Saya glared up at Amshel, who had stopped his steps. "And I will not, and I mean I will not, let you turn them into the monster you turned my sister into!" Saya shouted, readying her weapon.

"Saya stop." Haji said, not looking at Saya, but up at Amshel. Saya whipped around glaring up at Haji.

"Have you went and lost your mind, Haji? This lunatic wants to kill us and rip apart my family _again_, I won't let him do it." She said through gritted teeth.

Amshel was fingering his jacket, as if he were meant to be somewhere else. "Is this to boring for you, Goldsmith?" Jack hissed through his teeth. "Does there have to be blood and death for you to enjoy yourself." Amshel looked down at them with boredom in his eyes.

"No not at all, but I do have other obligations to attend to so if we could wrap this up quickly…" Hana clenched her jaw trying to hold herself back from calling him the foul words that kept rolling around in her head. Amshel saw her struggle and began, again, to walk her way. Saya saw this and held her sword up.

"I said stay away from her!" Amshel let out a sigh, then turned in the direction of Maggie and Ned.

"Mr. Wilkins I thought we had an agreement. You deliver these…people," He didn't say '_pets_' because of the nasty looks he was getting. "and I would let you and Miss O'Neil and your little girl free and I would never bother you again." Ned gave a nod.

"Yes I know, but it doesn't seem that my fiancée understands what I've risked so that our family can have a normal life."

"And what my _ex-fiancé_," Ned head snapped over looking at Maggie with wide, unbelieving, eyes. "doesn't seem to understand is that you're a lying, conniving bastard that, to a lot of people, doesn't keep the promises he makes." Amshel closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way about me. To tell you the honest truth I wasn't planning on keeping my promise."

Ned opened his mouth and screamed, "What do you mean you weren't going to keep your promise? You mean I put my life, Maggie's and my little girls life in jeopardy for nothing!"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Wilkins." Amshel said in a calm voice as if nothing could phase him at all… Ned body began to shake, his head beginning to throb with pain with all the thoughts flying through his head.

"What- ah!" Hana cried gripping her head in her hands. Vivian, Elli and Jack knew what was happening and they knew how to block it out, but Saya, Haji, Hana and the others didn't.

"Ah- Jack, Elli what's- going on?" Saya said falling to one knee, her arm supporting the rest of her body. Haji stumbled over, kneeling next to Saya putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Saya are you- all right?" He said. Saya looked up, her jaw clenched and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Saya whispered. Hana tried really hard to hold back the pain, but it was as if it was simply impossible. Vivian was kneeled by all the others trying to help them...

"Ned stop your hurting them!" Elli screamed rushing over to Maggie and Ginger who were lying on the floor, their bodies filled with pain that Ned was causing. Ned's eyes were closed tight, the pain as painful for him as it was for Saya and the others, but he didn't care. He had just lost everything that he held dear to his heart. _"This can't be happening…it's all my fault. How could I be so stupid and believe Amshel Goldsmith. He was the one hunting us- how could I be so stupid!" _He thought.

"_You made a mistake, Ned. It's okay we all make mistakes, but you need to stop now- your hurting Maggie and Ginger!"_ Vivian said.

"I don't care!" He screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the huge lobby making a few people slap there hands over their ears. Hana felt a spasm go through her body and fell to the floor, her body screaming with pain.

"Hana!" Jack called, but Hana couldn't hear a think the blood was pounding in her ears to hard for her to hear anything, even Saya calling her name, asking if she was all right.

Then see saw two deep chocolate brown eyes looking down at her. "Hana are you all right?" His voice sounding muffled, she only having the strength to shake her head. "It's going to be okay, god would someone please stop him."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Elli shouted. Jack snapped his head to the side staring at Elli with wide eyes.

Elli only looked at him, then as it hit her, she let out a gasp. "No I can't…I can't do that, Jack. Don't ask me to do that, please." Elli said shaking her head.

"Maggie then you've got to stop him." Maggie was weltering in pain.

"Oh and how do you suppose she does that, Jack. She's in pain as everyone else you idiot." Hana let out a cry as the pain increased. Jack looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Well someone has to!" He said his eyes wide. Ned was now on his knees tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Someone has to stop him! If you won't, Elli. I will!" Saya hissed climbing to her feet her sword now drawn.

"No Saya you can't-"

"I will not stand aside and let him hurt Haji and Hana, this has gone on far enough." Maggie looked over and gave Saya a nod as if she were saying 'go ahead' and Saya began to make her way over to Ned who was now lying on his back the pain wracking through his body, but as Saya was about to cut through him with her sword, Elli stepped forward.

"All right I'll do it…" Saya looked over, her sword pulled back ready to attack, but stopped short.

"What?" Elli took another step closer.

"I said I'd do it so put your sword down…_please_?" Saya did as she asked and took a few steps back the pain not as bad as it was moments before and Saya wondered why. Then her question was answer for she saw that Elli arm was extended forward and her hand in a fist as if she were squeezing something. _"Oh…"_Was all Saya could think, then Ned let out a choking sound, then began to thrash his body about trying to catch his breath, but couldn't.

"Daddy-" Ginger whispered and Maggie rose her hand covering her daughters eyes and hugging her tightly to her body.

"Shush it's okay, Ginger. Daddy's just going to sleep…" After a few moments the pain was going and Hana could breath again.

She coughed, along with a few other people and sat up. "God that was horrible…" She whispered her throat a little sore. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Hana nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, but…will he be?" Jack hesitated, then shook his head. "Oh..." was all that Hana could say. Ned's body was now motionless, his head had rolled to the side towards where Maggie and Ginger were now sitting up.

"Daddy's asleep?" She asked.

Maggie gave a sob, but then cleared her throat. "Yeah sweetie…Daddy's asleep." Ginger pushed herself away from Maggie.

"When is he going to wake up?" Ginger questioned. Another sob escaped from Maggie's throat.

"He's not…"

"What?" Ginger said with a confused look on her face. "Momma." Maggie cleared her throat again, then crawl to her knees, kneeling in front of her daughter, readying herself…

"He's not going to wake up, honey." Ginger looked from her Daddy to her Momma, then back to Momma.

"Why not?"

Maggie felt the sobs start to wrack her chest, but it had to be done. Ginger had to know that Daddy was never going to wake up. "He won't wake up, honey…because he's not...going to."

"What do ya mean, Momma?" This was hard then Maggie thought. She felt her eyes start to water.

"Ginger…Daddy's not going to wake up, because he's dead." Ginger looked at her Daddy and saw that his eyes were half open and half closed.

"He's dead?" She whispered. Saya felt herself begin to tear up a bit. She knew what it felt like to lose a Dad… _"She's to young to understand what beginning 'dead' means…"_ She thought. Jack looked at her and nodded.

"Yes sweetie, I know your to young to understand, but Daddy's never coming back…do you understand?" Ginger gave a small nod.

Amshel let out a sigh of annoyance, "Enough of this, you may attack." Amshel said with a wave of his hand. Then a dozen of The Corpse Core came flying down the stairs and standing around the whole group in a big circle. Jack leaped up, followed by Hana who was covered in sweat and still a little weak from before.

"Yes, we finish this here and now." Jack said.

"Yeah." Elli had her pistol sword ready, and all the other had weapons ready to fight.

"It's time we finish this." Saya said, standing tall, her sword ready to rip through anyone that got in her way of killing Amshel.

"Let's…" Was all that Amshel said, then the war began…

After half of The Corpse Core was taken care of there was a direct path to Amshel, and Saya didn't waste anytime. She ran full speed towards the man that had destroyed so many lives, her sword pulled back.

Saya swung her sword around, inches away from Amshel's body, but he had pulled out his sword, blocking her attack. "So this is it then..." Saya said. Amshel let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Amshel pushed her sword away, then swung for her torso, nearly getting her across the stomach. They deal a few more blows to each other only cutting once or twice, each.

"I don't see why you can't just give up, Saya. I'm to powerful for you to defeat by yourself."

"She isn't by herself!" Saya head snapped around and saw that Hana was running forward with her inhuman speed. She swung her sword back, but Amshel jump back just in time.

"Why if it isn't little Hana." Hana eyes were glowing red and she looked ready to rip Amshel's head off. _"I really don't like this guy...he gives me the creeps."_ She thought to herself. There was a laugh from behind them. Hana looked back and she could see that Jack was laughing so hard that he was having hard time doing anything else.

She turned her head back to attention and saw that Amshel was studying her. "What are you looking at-"

"So your not the blue eyes of the family...pity." Hana sucked in an anger breath and jumped forward cutting him across his chest, blood flowing free.

"Ha take that you psycho!" Amshel now had a frown on his face, he then pulled his hand back slapping Hana, across the cheek sending her falling to the ground.

"Hey!" Jack shouted from across the lobby. Saya rushed over kneeling down next to Hana.

"Hana are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, that bastard hit me. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls!" Hana shouted as she crawled to her feet. Amshel couldn't help but laugh.

"My mother die long ago, girl."

"So you still shouldn't hit girls!" Hana shouted her eyes glowing bloody red.

"Are you going to lecture me, or are we going to fight?" Amshel asked with a bored look. Hana wiped at her clothes and pushed back her bangs from her eyes.

"Fine." Was all she said, then she rose her sword ready to strike. Amshel was getting ready to block her attack, having known where it was coming, but boy did he get a surprise. Hana did a fake out and ended up cutting him across the side, getting a hiss of pain from him.

"Ha survives you right!" Hana said.

_"You guys watch out!"_ Vivian shouted. Saya and Hana both turned around in time to see three of the last remaining of The Corpse Core running towards them. They blocked about five attacks each, then heard three gun shots. All three of The Corpse Core fell to the ground dead.

"Thanks Elli." Elli smiled.

"No problem- oh you got to be kidding me!" Then another flood of The Corpse Core came rushing in. "Dammit I thought we were through with these guys!" Then the fight began again. Saya and Hana began again fighting Amshel, getting some cuts here and there, but nothing to major. After a few minutes of fighting Saya and Hana were breathing heavily, but Amshel was not. It was if he didn't have to breath...but that couldn't be possible.

Amshel let out a laugh. "Just give up, Saya. You can't defeat me-"

"Hey I'm fighting you to, and I will kill you no matter what...!" Amshel let out a hardy laugh.

"You? To me girl, you are nothing. You get your fighting style from your Aunt. Now your mother she could fight, she could fight very well..." He cocked his head in thought. "Maybe I should just kill you and just go to Japan and grab your sister, she's probably more like you twos mother anyway."

"You stay away from Yuki!" Hana growled her eyes growing as bright as ever. Amshel shook his head in disappointment.

"Again Saya...you picked a dull overused name for one of my little-"

"We are nothing of yours do you hear me! We don't go around killing people and ripping peoples families apart as if it were some fun game!" Hana shouted, thinking about what Maggie and Ginger were going through. Even though Ginger didn't understand what had happen to her Dad, that didn't mean she wouldn't find out in time...

"You destroy lives, because it's fun to you and because you think you can do it and come out without scars- but let me tell you something, Amshel. You won't come out with no scars, you will have to live with it for the rest of your life."

Amshel only shrugged and said the most horrific words that Hana had ever heard. "I can live with it." Hana bowed her head counting to 10, she would not let him get under her skin.

"Do you think I care that Mr. Wilkins was killed?" Hana looked up her eyes narrowed in a glare. "No." He said very slowly so that she would get it through her thick head that he really didn't care.

"You don't deserve to live..." Hana whispered. Amshel only smiled, which was the last straw for Hana. She let out a battle cry leaping forward swinging her sword this way and that, catching Amshel by surprise a few times. "I won't let you destory anymore lives and I certainly won't let you have my sister!" She shouted, Amshel blocking her current attack.

"Who says you have a say in the matter-"

"Just shut up! You think your so damn important don't you- don't you! You probably think that no one could live in this world if you weren't in it, but news flash," Hana pushed forward making Amshel stumbled and catching him in the side "we can!" then ripping her blade free, blood spraying across her face.

Amshel fell to his knees, clenching his side trying to stop the bleeding. "You think that this world could hold it's self together without me? I'm the glue for this whole world I can't be killed! If I die the whole earth would collapse in on it's self!" He said, malice throughout his voice. Saya had stood by and let her niece take a couple of swings at him.

"Amshel this ends now..." He let out a laugh.

"Oh really, well if your going to do it, then please do. I'm getting plenty tired of hearing you say that your going to end my pitiful life." Saya rose her sword, then pulled it back.

Amshel smiled. "Goodbye, Saya." He blinked. "What no goodbye for me?"

"You'll get nothing from me..." He let out a sigh.

"I understand..." Saya gripped the hilt of her sword, her knuckles turning white. _"Goodbye, Amshel."_She thought, then thrusted her sword forward stabbing him clean through the heart. Amshel let out a sicking sound, Saya pulled her sword out after a few moments blood spraying onto her.

"Saya." Saya looked back to see that Haji and the others had dealt with the last of The Corpse Core and he was now standing behind her... Saya let out a breath, then walked over to him, leaning her head on his chest.

"It's over...it's finally over." Haji put his arm around her and squeezed her against him.

"Saya." Haji muttered, kissing the top of her head. Hana stood to the side wiping her sword clean, when Jack walked over bumping her in the side.

"Hey- what's that for?" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Oh I don't know for fighting a good fight I guess." Hana blushed.

"Uh thanks I guess." Elli rolled her eyes. _"Ah how cute."_ She thought.

"Oh shut up, Elli." Jack said a blush hinting his cheeks.

After a few minutes of collecting themselves and calming their speeding hearts, Hana couldn't help but asking... "So what now?" Saya pulled herself away from Haji, looking down at Amshel lifeless body.

"We have to burn everything, we can't take the chance of Amshel magically coming back to life-" Amshel eyes snapped open, his mouth open in soundless scream and as that happen the ceiling was ripped off and a howling blowing wind came alive inside.

"What's happening!" Elli and a few other people cried.

_"I don't know, but look whos up!"_ Vivian shouted over the wind, pointing in Amshel's direction. _"No way..."_ Saya thought, her eyes wide with disbelief. The wind started to pick up even more, and everyone began to scream and run around in a panic.

"Everyone calm down, nothing good will come with everyone going crazy!" Saya shouted, but the wind was to loud and strong, that it blocked out her words.

Amshel sat up his eyes open, his eyes fully black and his mouth opening and closing. "Oh my god!" Jack said breathlessly, pulling Hana behind him.

"No way- I thought he was dead." Hana cried, the wind howling. Saya ducked her head low, her hair flying around her head in all directions. _"Amshel what did you do..."_ Amshel mouth open up again, but this time something did come out...a demonic voice had replaced Amshel's.

The body invader let out a laugh, that chilled Saya down to the bone. "That imbecile let himself be killed and his body now belongs to me!" Saya could only stare at the man that was once Amshel, now something, she didn't know what, but something now possessed Amshel's body...and whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Now I shall take over this world!" Saya narrowed her eyes, they now glowed.

"I don't think so!" She screamed grabbing her sword from Haji, ripping if from it's sheath rushing forward, and cutting across the demons neck cutting it's head clean off from his neck. There were a few sick sounds from behind Saya.

"Oh my god..." Vivian and Elli said together, along with a few other people.

"Okay now we are defiantly burning this place to the ground." Jack said, Hana now standing by his side.

_"But what about all those workers-"_

"Their dead, Viv."

"_Yeah because we killed them, what if they had families?"_ There was a laugh from somewhere.

"Your just worrying about that now?" Saya turned around and saw that Joe and Anna's son, Vincent was the one that laughed and spoke the words that were very much true.

_"Yeah but-"_

"Vivian their dead, if we show up with over a dozen bodies to the police they'd throw us in jail for sure." Elli said in a very calm voice so that her little sister would understand. Vivian did understand, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"All right let's get down to business." Jack said. "Vincent, Molly and Susie go and find some stuff we can burn while Vivian, you and Tiffany go and find some gasoline or a liquid that is flammable."

Vivian nodded _"Right, come on Tiffany." _Vivian said.

"Okay." After finding everything they could that would burn, Vivian and Tiffany came back with arms full of scotch, whiskey and vodka.

"Wow you two hit the jackpot." Hana said with a giggle. Jack looked over and beamed.

"Damn you two were did you get all that?"

"Must be Amshel," Tiffany cleared her throat. "guess it was his personal stash." Saya looked at the bottles and thought, _"Yeah this is defiantly his..."_ She thought. Jack looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Come let's get this over with I'd really love to go home." Saya said, Hana had to second that, which got a look from Jack. After the fire was set and they made their way out and everyone piled up in the truck, Jack got in the drivers seat and started up the car.

"What do you think your doing?" Elli asked.

"Driving what else." Elli started to shake her head, but Saya stopped her.

"Who cares just get in the car Elli." Saya said in a whining voice. Elli let out a huff and climbed into the passenger seat and crossing her arms. _"God and you say Jack's the immature one..."_ Saya thought. Jack let out a snort, then coughed when Elli glanced at him.

"All right we're out of here, throw that Molotov and let's hit the road." Jack shouted to the back. Vincent pick the Molotov cocktail up with a wicked smile.

"This is going to be awesome- hey!" Joe grabbed the Molotov out of his sons hands.

"Sorry buddy, but you'd better let someone who knows how to pitch do that." Joe said then he pulled his arm back and pitched the bottle forward, the bottle sailing a good distance across the loading dock.

"Drive!" Anna shouted from the back seat grabbing the back door, while Joe grabbed the other door, and slamming them shut. Jack hit the gas and they went flying out the loading dock and screeching around corners, explosion after explosion following them out.

"Everyone hold on!" Jack screamed as the truck went barreling through the facilities gate and out into the streets. A round of laughter soon followed along with a few whoops of joy.

"That was awesome!" Vincent cried. Anna rolled her eyes, and Joe chuckled. After driving for about and hour and listening to the fading sounds of sirens they arrive to a shady looking motel.

"All right everyone out and stretch your legs we got a lot of driving ahead of us.""What do you mean, aren't we going back to the apartment?" Vivian said from the back seat. Jack let out a snort.

"What and be there when Mr. and Mrs. Evans comes up to collect the rent, no way." Saya smiled, and so did Haji and a few others. Then Saya remembered something and she began to move her way up to the front seats. Saya settled herself between the drivers seat and the passenger seat.

"Uh would you mind if you drive us to the airport?" Jack turned around in his seat and stared at her for a minute, then blinked.

"What you mean?" He asked.

"Well it's been a blast but I'd really like to go home."

"I second that!" Hana shouted from her seat next to Haji's. Jack looked from Saya, to Haji, then to Hana.

"Do you really have to go?" Jack asked of Hana, then cleared his throat and looked away. "I mean we'll miss you guys, it's been fun." Hana let out a giggle.

"Yeah a load of laughs." Jack and Hana started to laugh, and the others followed suit. Jack let out a sigh then put the car into drive once again. "Hey you know you could always come and visit us...you know someday."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah maybe." Jack sat there deep in thought and knew that he would miss them, one person the most, even though he didn't know her that well. He let out a sigh. "All right let's get you guys home." He then put the truck back in drive and pulled the truck back out onto the road...

* * *

As they arrived at the airport the whole truck was emptied and they all gathered around Saya, Haji and Hana.

_"I'll miss you guys."_ Vivian said. "It was nice to see you again Haji, thanks again for saving all those years ago." Haji smiled a little.

"It was my pleasure." He said making Vivian blush a little bit.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you again Haji," Saya narrowed her eyes. Elli cleared her throat and gave a nerves giggle. "It was nice meeting you to, Saya."

"Yeah likewise." Saya smiled. Vivian shook her head, then smiled back at Haji, then turned to Saya and Hana.

_"It was nice to meet Saya, Hana." _

Hana smiled back. "Yeah it was nice meeting you all, thanks for taking care of my Auntie for me." Saya playfully elbowed her niece, then smiled at Vivian.

"It was nice meeting all you guys, you should come and visit us sometime. Look us up when your in Okinawa." Elli let out a laugh

"Yeah sure we'll have to do that someday. Jack was standing a ways back feeling as if the rug was being pulled out from under him.

_"Come on you idiot say goodbye."_ Vivian said. Jack let out a huff of breath, then took a step forward.

"Bye, Haji, Saya...Hana." Hana brushed her hair out of her face.

"Bye, Jack." As they all said their last goodbyes, and Saya, Haji and Hana were heading to the doors of the airport, Jack rushed over and place a gentle kiss against Hana's cheek.

"Bye." He whispered against her cheek.

"Bye." Hana said in a dreamy voice, then after Jack and Hana exchanged a few more goodbyes, they made way into the airport. When they went to buy three one way tickets to Okinawa Japan Saya realized that she had no passport and she let out a groan.

"What's the matter?" Hana asked.

"I don't have one..."

"You don't have one what?"

"I don't have a passport."

"Why not?" Hana said with a annoyed look on her face. _"Your kidding me right..."_ She thought.

"Well for one I got _kidnapped_ and I didn't have time to _grab_ my passport, so sorry!" She said her voice full of sarcasm. Hana bit her cheek and didn't say another stupid word.

"Why Saya, hello." Saya turned around and saw Sophie and Jameson standing in line, a few people behind them.

"Oh Sophie hi...what are you doing here?" Saya let the people behind them go on ahead and now she stood in front of Sophie who didn't look any worse for wear.

"Well I have business in France and then in England, but the real question is what are you doing here?

"I'm on my way home, but I have no passport." Sophie smiled.

"Oh you mean this..." Sophie said holding her hand up, where Jameson handed her a passport. "Here ya go." Sophie said handing Saya, who was beaming from ear to ear, her passport.

"Thank you _so_ much."

"No problem, well you'd better go and buy your tickets before they sell out."

"Yes ma'am." Saya said then they made their way back to the desk and bought their tickets. "Come on let's get out of here." Saya said goodbye to Sophie and Jameson and then boarded their plane and they all fell asleep for a long needed, and well deserved rest...

* * *

As they walked down the streets of Okinawa, blocks away the restaurant. "I'm so glad to be back home." Saya said raising her arms up and strecthed.

"Yeah I agree." Hana said.

"Yes." Haji said. When they got to the restaurant they could see through the windows that the restaurant was deserted and that the sign in the window said 'closed.'

"What's going on, it's the middle of the day..." Saya pushed open the door, the door giving a small ding calling to who ever could hear it.

"Sorry, but we're closed-" Kai said walking out of the back and stopping in his tracks.

"Kai we're back." Kai dropped what he was holding and rushed over, around the bar and gave his sister a huge bear hug.

"Saya your back, your all back." Saya let out a giggle.

"Yeah," Saya said hugging Kai back. "and it's great to be back home." Kai released her and went over and hugged Hana and he even hugged Haji, who just stood still as a staute. Yuki soon came down the stairs.

"Oh my god! Auntie your back!"

Saya laughed, nearly losing her breath. "Yeah I'm back and boy is it good to be back." Yuki laughed wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah no doubt- you why didn't you say anything about leaving you had me and Kai worried sick!" Yuki said putting her hands on her hips. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Oh like I have to tell you my every move, Yuki. Remember I am your old sister."

"Yeah so that doesn't excuse you not telling me you were going off with Haji and helping him save Auntie. And don't think I've forgive you yet for not taking me along."

"Hana, Yuki's right."

"What!" Hana cried.

"I mean for the part about you not telling us were you went, not the part about not taking Yuki with you..." Kai said rolling his eyes. Yuki began to pout, then Yuki eyes brightened up.

"Oh hey you haven't met Kanna yet!" Yuki ran through a door and then pulled out a middle aged woman. "-come on Saya's back." Saya looked her up and down. _"So this is Kanna...who is she." _She thought. _"She's very pretty..."_

"Why hello, Saya." Kanna said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet my sister-in-law-"

"Wait what?" Saya asked her mouth agape.

"Oh yeah this is Kai wife," Kai cleared his throat. "uh I mean his ex-wife." Yuki said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh well I'd love to hear how you and Kanna met, and how you ended up married and then divorced, I guess." Kai rubbed at his neck fearing of that day.

"I'm hungry would you mind make us something to eat, Kai."

Kai let out a chuckle. "Yeah sure." As Kai cooked the food Saya sat down with Yuki and Kanna and told them all the story of her New York adventure of the fights and the meeting of the new people. They laughed, they cried, they even got extremely creeped out...

After Kanna had left, but not after saying goodbye to Saya and Haji, as well as all the others... "It was wonderful finally meeting you, Saya."

Saya smiled. "Yeah it was nice to meet you to finally..." then Saya started to vaguly remember a voice outside her cacoon years before, telling her all about someone, then there was a death... "Guess that was Kai..." She thought with a heavy heart. "I should have been there for him." Haji put his hand on her shoulder.

"Saya." She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm all right don't worry." Haji smiled a little, then Kanna waved one final goodbye. Saya turned around, wrapping her arms around Haji's waist. "Haji..." Saya muttered against his chest. Hana and Yuki both cleared their throats, then grabbed Kai by the arm and began to yank him out the door.

"Hey what are you to doing?"

"Come on, Kai let's go and walk Mom- I mean Kanna home. It's late and it's not safe for a woman to walk home alone. Kai looked at both of them and saw that they were smiling up a storm.

"What's up with you too, I want to stay here and talk to Saya- oh..." Kai said when he glanced back at Saya and saw she and Haji were having a moment, he let out a sigh. "Fine let's go." Hana and Yuki let out a pair of giggles and they were out the door in a flash.

"Saya aren't you glad to be back home with Hana, Yuki and Kai...?" Saya tilted her head up, smiling.

"Of course I am, I'm just sad that I wasn't here for Kai when he needed me, you know when his children died and everything..." Saya felt her eyes start to tear up.

"Saya you were sleeping, you couldn't have woken up. You remember what happened last time..." Saya felt a shiver shoot up her body. _"Don't remind me..."_ She thought.

"I know, but still I could have done something...anything-" Haji stopped her gibber gabber with a kiss. Saya felt it all the way down in her toes, and sparks were flying.

After a few moments of the kiss, Haji pulled away. "Saya you really need to learn to cut yourself some slack." Saya blinked then laughed.

"Yeah I know your right, guess I'm going have to learn to as you say 'cut myself some slack.' Besides I'm happy right now here with you, no Kai, Yuki, or Hana to interrupt us..." Saya said.

"Saya." She then stood on her tippy toes, kissing Haji again, and saya couldn't stop the words from flying around in her head... 'It's good to be home.' She was happy to be home with her family and she felt blessed to have met everyone that she had...

~The End~

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everyone you've just read the final chapter of Awakening! And if you could please R&R? I would totally love to know what you thought of this final chapter...? I'd like to thank all those who have read and review this here fanfiction, you might not know it but I always looked forward to your reviews and I loved it when I got them! So thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more of my work!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


End file.
